Teaching
by Queen of Nightfever
Summary: Hermine kehrt als Arithmantik-Lehrerin nach Hogwarts zurück und muss gemeinsam mit Snape auch Verteidigung unterrichten... Außerdem ein bisher unbekannter Lehrer mit zweifelhafter Vergangenheit ... VOLLSTÄNDIG!
1. The Call

Disclaimer: Bis auf Roy Eowulf und Caillean Foddan gehört alles der großen JKRowling. Ich verdiene an dieser Fic kein Geld, sondern habe einfach nur meinen Spaß.  
  
ACHTUNG: Spoiler für alle fünf Bände!!!  
  
Zusammenfassung: Hermine kommt als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts zurück. Wird eine SS/HG-Romance. Wer das nicht mag, liest am besten gar nicht erst weiter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dies ist meine erste Fanfic, also please read and review!!! Und viel Vergnügen (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermine trat aus ihrem Kamin und klopfte sich etwas Asche von ihrem Umhang. Mit einem Seufzer entledigte sie sich ihres Umhangs und ihrer Schuhe, warf sich auf das Sofa und legte die Beine hoch. Ein Tock tock tock am Fenster scheuchte sie wieder hoch. Eine schlichte braune Eule hockte auf dem Fensterbrett und streckte Hermine ihr Beinchen entgegen, als diese das Fenster öffnete. Hermine löste einen offiziell aussehenden Brief vom Bein der Eule und streute etwas Futter auf die Fensterbank. Dann schloss sie das Fenster und öffnete den Brief mit dem silbernen Brieföffner, den sie von Ron zum Abschied bekommen hatte, als sie letztes Jahr für ein Auslandssemester nach Frankreich gegangen war. Der Umschlag enthielt ein Blatt Pergament mit grüner Schrift.  
  
Sehr geehrte Dr. Granger,  
  
Wie Sie vielleicht gehört haben, hat Professor Vektor zum Ende dieses Schuljahres gekündigt. Der Posten des Lehrers für Arithmantik ist also vakant. Aufgrund Ihrer ausgezeichneten Leistungen in diesem Fach, Ihrer hervorragenden Reputation als Dozentin an der Oxfold Universität für Hexerei und andere Calamitäten, sowie meiner eigenen Erinnerung an Ihre Laufbahn als Schülerin unserer Schule, habe ich die Ehre, Ihnen dies Stelle anzubieten.  
  
In Erwartung Ihrer Eule,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Direktor der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei  
  
Hermine ließ den Brief sinken, setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
  
Nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?  
  
Als Lehrerin?  
  
Mmmh.  
  
Sie stand wieder auf und lief in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort blicke sie in den Spiegel.  
  
"Du könntest mal wieder mehr schlafen", kommentierte der Spiegel. "Diese Augenringe sind langsam nicht mehr schön, meine Liebe."  
  
Wirklich, besonders gesund sah sie nicht aus. Etwas blass war sie; das kam von der vielen Stubenhockerei. Aber nichts, was sich mit einem Nickerchen und etwas Make-up nicht wieder hinkriegen ließe.  
  
Lehrerin in Hogwarts? Zweifelnd blickte sie sich ins Gesicht. Studenten zu unterrichten war eine Sache, aber Schüler? Nervige, arrogante Slytherins? Superschlaue Ravenclaws? Gryffindors, die sich nicht an die Regeln hielten? Nicht, dass sie sich in ihrer Schulzeit immer an die Regeln gehalten hatte.  
  
Sie machte ein strenges Gesicht. //Reiß dich zusammen, Hermine!// befahl sie sich selbst. //Schlaf noch einmal drüber, dann weißt du mehr.//  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen klingelte der Wecker wie üblich um halb sechs. Gähnend langte sie mit der rechten Hand neben sich und tastete im Dunkel nach der schrillen Nervensäge. Dann stolperte sie ins Bad. Mühsam blinzelte sie gegen das Licht. Beim Blick in den Spiegel fiel ihr ein, dass man in Hogwarts sicher nicht so früh aufstehen musste.  
  
Das letzte, was sie erledigte, bevor sie durch den Kamin in ihr Büro nach Oxfold verschwand, waren zwei Briefe:  
  
Eine Zusage an Dumbledore  
  
und eine Kündigung für den Dekan ihres Fachbereichs.  
  
***  
  
Zwei Wochen später saß Hermine im Hogwartsexpress. Als der Zug in Hogsmeade einrollte, erkannte sie draußen auf dem Bahnsteig ihre alte Arithmantik- Lehrerin.  
  
"Guten Tag, Professor Vektor", begrüßte sie sie fröhlich. "Das ist ja nett von Ihnen, dass Sie mich abholen!"  
  
"Guten Tag, meine Liebe", krächzte die alte Hexe. "Es ist mir ein Vergnügen. Wir können so auch den Weg zum Schloss nutzen, um Sie mit Ihrem neuen Aufgabenfeld vertraut zu machen."  
  
"Warum haben Sie eigentlich gekündigt, Professor Vektor?", fragte Hermine neugierig. Sie hatte bisher nur durch Dumbledores Briefe davon gehört.  
  
"Oh, ich träume schon lange von einer Reise durch Russland und Asien", meinte diese. "Jetzt habe ich endlich genügend Geld zusammengespart. Das kann ich Ihnen nämlich sagen, reich werden Sie hier in Hogwarts nicht. Da müssen Sie sich schon mit Zusatzjobs behelfen."  
  
***  
  
In Hogwarts begab Hermine sich als erstes zu Dumbledore. Von ihm erfuhr sie, dass das Gehalt tatsächlich eher mager sein würde - 750 Galleonen im Monat, Unterkunft und Verpflegung frei. Außerdem traf sie Dobby wieder, der ganz stolz schien, sie in ihre von ihm extra hergerichteten Gemächer führen zu dürfen. Auf dem ganzen Weg plapperte er unentwegt davon, wie gut es ihm in Hogwarts ginge, dass Harry ihm zu Weihnachten ein Paar wunderschöne Socken geschickt habe - "eine war grün, eine orange mit lila Punkten" - und ob ihr wohl seine Überraschung gefallen würde. Sie bestand in einem topflappenähnlichen Gebilde, das Hermine erst nach einigem Nachdenken als einen ihrer Elfen-Hüte aus dem fünften Schuljahr wieder erkannte. Sie bedankte sich höflich bei Dobby und bat ihn dann, sie alleine zu lassen, damit sie sich einrichten konnte.  
  
***  
  
Am Abend traf Hermine zum ersten Mal auf einige der anderen Lehrerinnen und Lehrer. Professor McGonagall, so erfuhr sie bei dieser Gelegenheit, weilte, wie jedes Jahr um diese Zeit, auf Hawaii. Und Professor Flitwick war noch nicht aus Südengland zurück, wo er mit seiner Frau ein Sommerhäuschen besaß. Ehrlich gesagt, Hermine war überrascht, dass er überhaupt eine Frau besaß. Hagrid aber war da und begrüßte sie mit einer Umarmung, dass sie noch Minuten später nach Atem rang. Auch die Lehrerin für Muggelkunde, Professor Caillean Loddan, begrüßte sie freundlich. Ein unbekanntes Gesicht sah sie auch: Es gab einen neuen Lehrer für Alte Runen. Er wurde ihr als Roy Eowulf - "Sagen Sie einfach Roy" - vorgestellt. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an; er schien nett zu sein. Erleichterung breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus, gefolgt von Hunger. Sie hatte es sich schwieriger vorgestellt, als Kollegin zu ihren alten Lehrern zurückzukehren und vor Nervosität den ganzen Tag kaum etwas gegessen. Vergnügt ließ sie sich neben Roy nieder.  
  
"Sieh an, sieh an. Fräulein Neunmalklug lässt sich tatsächlich herab", schnarrte es da in ihrem Rücken. Augenblicklich krampfte sich ihr Magen wieder zusammen. Wie hatte sie den nur vergessen können! Bemüht, gelassen zu wirken, drehte sie sich herum und erwiderte so kühl wie möglich, "Professor Snape. Auch ich bin ganz außerordentlich erfreut, sie zu sehen."  
  
Mit einem schmierigen Lächeln verbeugte sich der nämliche vor ihr. "Sollten Sie finden, dass das Lehramt Ihre Fähigkeiten überfordert, meine Beste, so wenden Sie sich vertrauensvoll an mich."  
  
"Herzlichen Dank", giftete Hermine. "Sollte ich jemals ein schlechtes Beispiel suchen, komme ich auf Sie zurück."  
  
"Aber, aber", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme von der Mitte des Tisches. "Beruhigen Sie sich, meine verehrten Kollegen." Mit einem Blick, der Hermine endgültig den Appetit verdarb, ließ Snape sich am anderen Ende der Tafel nieder.  
  
"Und jetzt, wo Sie sich alle mit Ihrer neuen Kollegin bekannt gemacht haben, schlage ich vor, dass wir mit dem Essen beginnen. Ihre offizielle Vorstellung, Ms Granger, findet am Montag vor Schulbeginn um drei Uhr nachmittags im Lehrerzimmer statt, wenn die restlichen Lehrer eingetroffen sein werden."  
  
***  
  
Die letzten Wochen bis zum Schuljahresbeginn am 1. September verbrachte Hermine damit, sich auf den Unterricht vorzubereiten, ihre Zimmer einzurichten und lange Streifzüge durch Hogwarts und seine Ländereien zu machen. Immer öfter fand sie sich dabei in Begleitung von Roy, dem Alte- Runen-Lehrer.  
  
Am Montag der Woche vor dem 1. September fand Hermine sich pünktlich um 15 Uhr im Lehrerzimmer ein. Die anderen Lehrer, inklusive Firenze, waren bereits anwesend. Dumbledore schloss die Türe hinter ihr und Hermine ließ sich auf einem der beiden freien Stühle nieder. Dann blickte sie sich in der Runde um. Links neben ihr saß Professor McGonagall, die wohl erst vor ein paar Stunden angekommen war; Hermine war sich absolut sicher, dass unter ihrem schwarzen Umhang ein orange-pink-grün-gelbes Hawaiihemd hervorlugte. Neben McGonagall hockte Snape in seinem Sessel und starrte griesgrämig an die Wand. Flitwick hatte aus Devon einen Sonnenbrand mitgebracht - Hermine fragte sich, wie er das hinbekommen hatte, wo es doch den Sommer über fast nur geregnet hatte. Selbst Firenze und Professor Binns nahmen übrigens an diesem Treffen teil; Firenze stand neben Professor Loddan und Binns schwebte hinter Flitwick. Rechts neben sich sah Hermine ihren neuen Verehrer, Roy. Leider war sie momentan aber gar zu nervös, um sein Aussehen zu würdigen - er trug einen dunkelblauen Umhang, der irgendwie seine breiten Schultern betonte und auch ganz hervorragend zu seinen kurzen blonden Haaren passte. Alles in allem erinnerte sein Aussehen etwas an Gilderoy Lockhart, allerdings ohne dessen Eitelkeit. Er war auch etwas intelligenter, das hatte Hermine in den letzten zwei Wochen schon feststellen dürfen.  
  
Zwischen Flitwick und Snape war noch ein Stuhl frei gewesen, auf dem sich inzwischen aber Dumbledore niedergelassen hatte. Ein Räuspern von seiner Seite machte Hermine darauf aufmerksam, dass die Veranstaltung nun endgültig beginnen sollte.  
  
"Meine lieben Kollegen, da sind wir nun also wieder. Wie ich sehe, sind alle einigermaßen heil aus ihrem Urlaub zurückgekehrt." Dabei blickte Dumbledore zu Flitwick und Professor Hooch hinüber. Letztere hatte sich in den Ferien, die sie im Malbureau County verbracht hatte, beim Zähmen eines besonders bockigen Besens das Schlüsselbein gebrochen.  
  
"Ich heiße sie alle herzlich willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Wie sie ja bereits wissen, habe ich einen Ersatz für Normale Vektor gefunden, und einen ganz besonders guten, wie ich mich nicht schäme zu sagen." Hermine errötete ein wenig.  
  
"Sie alle kennen Dr. Granger. Trotzdem würde ich Sie bitten, sich noch einmal persönlich vorzustellen." Ermutigend lächelte er zu Hermine, die noch etwas röter im Gesicht geworden war und sich nun von ihrem Stuhl erhob.  
  
"Danke sehr, Professor Dumbledore", lächelte sie und wandte sich dann an die ganze Runde. "Also, mein Name ist Hermine Granger. Ich habe vor fünf Jahren hier meine UTZs in Arithmantik, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Alte Runen, Geschichte der Zauberei, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Kräuterkunde und Pflege Magischer Tiere gemacht. Danach bin ich an die Oxfold Universität gegangen, wo ich bei Professor Carrygrant Tangens und Professor Demetrius Santos studieren durfte und vor zwei Jahren über die Verbindungen zwischen dem Braune von Zaubertränken und Arithmantik promoviert habe. Ich habe außerdem ein Semester in Frankreich an der Université Solidor verbracht.Vor ein paar Wochen hat Professor Dumbledore mich angesprochen, ob ich nicht Professor Vektors Stelle haben möchte, und ich habe gerne zugesagt." Damit ließ Hermine sich wieder auf ihren Platz nieder. Dumbledore nickte und fragte dann, ob jemand eine Frage habe? Niemand meldete sich. Da hob Hermine selbst etwas schüchtern die Hand.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich wüsste gerne. wer unterrichtet eigentlich jetzt Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?"  
  
Zwei Plätze neben ihr räusperte sich jemand und Snape richtete sich etwas auf, als er antwortete, "Der Direktor und ich teilen uns diese Stelle."  
  
Überrascht sah Hermine ihn an. Dann hatte er also doch noch bekommen, was er wollte? Zumindest zur Hälfte.  
  
Dumbledore fuhr fort, "Professor Snape war so freundlich, die Klassen zwei, vier, sechs und sieben zusätzlich zu seiner Stelle als Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu übernehmen. Aber wenn es sonst keine Fragen mehr gibt, möchte ich gerne fortfahren. Es ist üblich, Dr. Granger, dass wir Kollegen uns untereinander mit dem Vornamen anreden. Ob Du oder Sie ist dagegen Sache der einzelnen Lehrer. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum wir bei Ihnen eine Ausnahme machen sollten." Damit reichte er ihr an Roy vorbei die Hand und sagte mit einer leichten Verbeugung, "Albus, meine Liebe." Hermine erwiderte seinen Händedruck und hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, mehr Ehre werde ihr wohl in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht mehr zuteil werden. Dann wurde sie an Roy "weitergereicht", der ihr beinahe um den Hals fiel und ihr dabei "Roy und 'Du', natürlich" ins Ohr flüsterte.  
  
"Minerva. Schön, dass du bei uns bist, Hermine."  
  
"Severus Snape" Seine Hand war kühl und trocken.  
  
~~~~  
  
TBC... 


	2. The First Week

Disclaimer: Bis auf Roy Eowulf und Caillean Foddan gehört alles der großen JKRowling. Ich verdiene an dieser Fic kein Geld, sondern habe einfach nur meinen Spaß.  
  
ACHTUNG: Spoiler für alle fünf Bände!!!  
  
Zusammenfassung: Hermine kommt als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts zurück. Wird eine SS/HG-Romance. Wer das nicht mag, liest am besten gar nicht erst weiter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank an meine beiden Reviewer Herm84 und Megchen!!! Ich habe jetzt die Chapters mit Absätzen versehen - besser so??? Beim dritten Chap werde ich mir dann auch mehr Zeit lassen, okay?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Severus Snape". Seine Hand war kühl und trocken.  
  
"Francis Flitwick. Willkommen in Hogwarts", quiekte Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Binns, gnädiges Fräulein, einfach nur Binns." Der Geist ersparte sich den Versuch, ihr die Hand zu reichen.  
  
"Firenze. Ich unterrichte Wahrsagen."  
  
"Ich bin Ivy", winkte Professor Sprout von der anderen Seite des Tisches.  
  
"Mich kennste ja schon von vorne un hinten, Hermine", griente Hagrid. "Aber trotzdem: Rubeus." Damit lehnte er sich längs über den Tisch und quetschte ihr die Hand, dass Hermine nur gerade so einen Schrei unterdrücken konnte.  
  
"Selene Sinistra. Wir kennen uns ja bereits."  
  
"Wie schön, dass Sie wieder in Hogwarts sind", sagte Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin. "Und mein Vorname ist Irma."  
  
***  
  
Neugierig blickte Hermine vor sich in die große Halle. Vom Lehrertisch aus hatte man eine gute Übersicht über die vier Tische, Details waren aber schwer zu erkennen. Der sprechende Hut hatte die neuen Erstklässler bereits auf die Häuser verteilt und die Halle war erfüllt von gefräßigem Lärm. Das waren also ihre neuen Schüler. Sicher, nicht alle. Nur etwa ein Viertel der Schüler von der dritten bis zur siebten Klasse wählten Arithmancy. Wie es wohl sein würde, sie zu unterrichten?  
  
"Angst?" Snapes Stimme zischte ihr unangenehm ins Ohr. Sie beachtete ihn gar nicht. Warum hatte er sich überhaupt neben sie gesetzt? Konnte er nicht jemand anderem auf die Nerven fallen? Abrupt drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und begann ein Gespräch mit Roy.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie ihre erste Stunde. In der Tür zu ihrem neuen Klassenraum blieb Hermine einen kurzen Moment stehen und atmete tief durch. Dann betrat sie den Raum so forsch wie möglich und stellte sich der Meute Drittklässler.  
  
Vor ihrem Pult blieb sie stehen.  
  
"Guten Morgen!"  
  
"Guten Morgen", kam es zurück. Hermine warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Klasse. Zwölf Ravenclaws waren es, sechs Slytherins und jeweils ein Gryffindor und ein Hufflepuff.  
  
"Sie haben es ja gestern schon gehört, trotzdem sage ich es noch einmal: Mein Name ist Dr. Hermine Granger. Ich werde Sie in Arithmancy unterrichten. Wir beginnen mit einfachen Tabellenverläufen, kommen dann im Laufe des Jahres zu den einfach und zweifach gebrochenen Chiffren und wenn die Zeit ausreicht, werden wir im Frühlingstrimester noch einen ersten Blick auf Buchstabenverhältnisse werfen. Heute möchte ich aber erst einmal von Ihnen wissen, was Sie sich unter 'Arithmancy' eigentlich vorstellen. Hat jemand eine Idee?"  
  
Ein Junge in der zweiten Reihe meldete sich.  
  
"Ja? Wie heißt du?'  
  
"Edward Ethelredson. Und ich habe von meinen Eltern gehört, das Arithmancy sich mit Zahlen, Ziffern, Zahlenverhältnissen und so weiter beschäftigt, sofern sie etwas mit Hexerei oder Zauberei zutun haben."  
  
"Das ist richtig. Fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw."  
  
***  
  
Erst zum Abendessen sah Hermine die anderen Lehrer wieder. In der Mittagspause war sie zu erschöpft gewesen und hatte sich nur eine Kleinigkeit auf ihr Zimmer bringen lassen. Jetzt betrat sie die große Halle und wurde von Roy begrüßt, der sie besorgt musterte.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung? Wie war dein erster Tag? Haben dich die Schüler gut behandelt? Wie fühlst du dich?" Hermine hob abwehrend die Hände.  
  
"Es ist alle in Ordnung. Es waren doch bloß drei Stunden Unterricht. Ich habe sogar schon die Vorbereitung für drei weitere Tage geschafft."  
  
"Na, Hermine, wollen sie's nicht vielleicht doch lieber lassen? Sie sehen nicht besonders gut aus", ertönte Snapes Stimme hinter ihr. Hermine wandte sich um.  
  
"Aber warum sollte ich? Um Sie mache ich mir dagegen ernsthafte Sorgen, mein lieber Severus. Diese zusätzliche Belastung durch die vier DaDA- Klassen ist einfach zuviel für Sie. Sie haben ja schon Augenringe, ehe das Schuljahr richtig begonnen hat", giftete Hermine zurück. "Oder nein, Sie sind ja immer so hässlich. Es liegt also nicht unbedingt nur daran, dass Sie mit Ihrer Arbeit überfordert sind."  
  
Snapes Augen verengten sich. "Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", zischte er.  
  
"Äh, Severus", mischte sich Roy ein, "Sie können Gryffindor keine Punkte abziehen. Hermine ist Lehrerin, keine Schülerin."  
  
"Ach ja?" Hermine wurde etwas unbehaglich bei Snapes Gesichtsausdruck. Doch der machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand. Sie konnten sehen, wie er in der Halle am Gryffindor-Tisch Halt machte und etwas zu einer Gruppe Schüler sagte, die daraufhin empört reagierte. Snape sagte noch etwas und verschwand.  
  
"Wetten, dass er Gryffindor gerade mindestens vierzig Punkte abgezogen hat?" fragte Hermine bedrückt. Roy zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Mach dir jetzt keinen Kopf wegen diesem Blödmann", meinte er nur. "Iss lieber etwas. Wie wär's mit etwas Pastete?"  
  
***  
  
Wie die Woche begonnen hatte, so ging sie fort und endete: Durchwachsen. Der Streit mit Snape dauerte fort. Der Unterricht lief ganz passabel; Hermine war durchaus zufrieden mit sich. Am Samstag fand sie eine Notiz auf ihrem Schreibtisch, die sie für nach dem Mittagessen zu Professor Dumbledore bat.  
  
Also stand sie um halb zwei vor den beiden Wasserspeiern und sagte, "Pistazieneis", worauf ihr der Zugang gewährt wurde. Sie klopfte an die Tür des Direktorenzimmers und öffnete sie, nachdem eine Stimme con drinnen "Herein" gerufen hatte.  
  
"Ah, meine liebe Hermine, wie schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten!" begrüßte sied er Direktor.  
  
"Das war doch selbstverständlich", erwiderte Hermine. "Gibt es etwas bestimmtes, worüber Sie mit mir sprechen möchten?"  
  
"Das auch, aber dazu später. Zuerst möchte ich hören, wie Sie mit der letzten Woche zufrieden sind und ob es vielleicht etwas bestimmte gibt, dass Sie mit mir besprechen möchten." Er lächelte ihr freundlich zu.  
  
Hermine setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den er ihr angewiesen hatte und berichtete kurz, dass sie im Großen und Ganzen recht zufrieden sei. Ihre Querelen mit dem Meister der Zaubertränke sparte sie allerdings aus.  
  
"Wie kommen Sie mit der Arbeitsmenge zurecht?"  
  
"Oh, das ist kein Problem, Direktor. Es sind ja nur fünfzehn Stunden. Fast ein bisschen wenig, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber ich möchte nicht unzufrieden klingen, wirklich."  
  
"Was würden Sie denn sagen, wenn ich Ihnen noch ein bisschen mehr Arbeit aufgeben würde? Natürlich gegen ein entsprechendes Salär." Fragend sah Hermine den alten Zauberer an. Was würde das hier werden?  
  
"Nun, das ist schwer zu sagen. Ich weiß natürlich nicht, wie sich die Verhältnisse in den nächsten Monaten entwickeln. aber wenn es so bleibt wie jetzt, hätte ich gegen etwas zusätzliche Arbeit nichts einzuwenden."  
  
"Na wunderbar! Sie haben ja durch Ihre Freundschaft mit Harry Potter jede Menge Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gewonnen. Würden Sie also zustimmen, meinen Teil - die Klassen eins, drei und fünf, zu unterrichten?"  
  
Hermine starrte ihn verblüfft an. Sie sollte DaDA-Lehrerin werden?  
  
"Aber Professor Snape -"  
  
"Ja?" Dumbledore blickte sie neugierig an.  
  
"Wird Professor Snape keine Einwände haben? Ich meine, seit ich zur Zaubererwelt gehöre, bewirbt sich Professor Snape um den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Wird er nicht noch wütender als jetzt auf mich werden, wenn ich ihm die zweite Hälfte der Stelle wegschnappe?"  
  
Dumbledore schien einen Moment zu grinsen, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst und meinte, "Wegen Severus brauchen Sie sich nicht zu sorgen. Ich habe meine Gründe, ihm den Posten nicht vollständig zu überlassen. Wie kommen Sie übrigens darauf, dass er wütend auf Sie ist?"  
  
"Na ja." Hermine zögerte, doch Dumbledore blickte ihr ermunternd ins Gesicht. "Ich hatte seit meiner Ankunft im August bereits mehrfach Streit mit ihm. Er scheint mir nicht besonders grün zu sein - was ja auch kein Wunder ist, er war es nie."  
  
"Und Sie mochten ihn bisher auch nicht besonders, stimmt's?" ergänzte Dumbledore.  
  
"Stimmt", sagte Hermine schlicht.  
  
"Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie hervorragend zusammen arbeiten werden, sobald Sie sich einmal zusammengerauft haben."  
  
Hermine war sprachlos. //Ich soll mit Snape zusammenarbeiten? Aber wieso denn?//  
  
"Ist das wirklich nötig, A-Albus?" stotterte sie. "Ich meine. wenn wir unterschiedliche Klassen unterrichten, haben wir doch nicht viel miteinander zu tun, oder?"  
  
"Trotzdem möchte ich, dass Sie sich um eine gute Verständigung untereinander bemühen. Sie werden sich regelmäßig treffen, um den Unterrichtsstoff zu besprechen und sich gegenseitig zu informieren. Das erste Treffen wird in einer Woche stattfinden. Hier sind die nötigen Unterlagen für Ihre ersten Stunden. Ich werde Professor Snape ebenfalls benachrichtigen." Damit war sie entlassen.  
  
Verwirrt und unzufrieden lief Hermine die Gänge entlang in ihr Büro. Was sollte das? Sie hatte kein Problem damit, noch ein paar Stunden mehr zu unterrichten, aber warum sollte sie jetzt auf einmal mit Snape zusammenarbeiten??? Ausgerechnet mit diesem A****! Wütend knallte sie die Türe hinter sich zu. Wirklich, tolle Idee! Und sie war darauf hineingefallen wie ein kleines Kind. Snape würde garantiert ebenfalls unglaublich begeistert sein. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihr vor Freude um den Hals fallen . und sie nicht mehr loslassen, bis sie sicher erstickt war. Diese schleimige, toxische Stinkmorchel! Bildete sich was ein auf seinen Meistertitel. Sooo klug war er ja wohl nun auch wieder nicht! Obwohl er wirklich tolle Hände hatte. //Moment! Habe ich gerade gedacht, dass Snape tolle Hände habe?// Sie schüttelte sich. Brrr! //Okay, nun gehe die Sache mal rational an! Du wirst DaDA unterrichten. Drei Klassen. Ab Montag. Heute ist Samstagnachmittag. Geh, setze dich an die Vorbereitung. Das Treffen mit Snape kommt früh genug nächste Woche.//  
  
Also setzte Hermine sich an ihren Schreibtisch und begann mit der Planung. Sie griff gerade nach ihrer Feder und einer Rolle Papyrus - für Notizen - als jemand an die Tür bullerte.  
  
"Herein!"  
  
Die Tür sprang auf und Snape stürmte ins Zimmer.  
  
TBC. demnächst!!! 


	3. Together!

Disclaimer: Bis auf Roy Eowulf und Caillean Foddan gehört alles der großen JKRowling. Ich verdiene an dieser Fic kein Geld, sondern habe einfach nur meinen Spaß.  
  
ACHTUNG: Spoiler für alle fünf Bände!!!  
  
Zusammenfassung: Hermine kommt als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts zurück. Wird eine SS/HG-  
  
Romance. Wer das nicht mag, liest am besten gar nicht erst weiter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Es geht schon weiter... Diesmal habe ich mir mehr Zeit gelassen :-)  
  
Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer DarkHarryFan, Isaldaria und Megchen! Es ist echt super, so so schnell ein Feedback zu bekommen *strahl*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die Tür sprang auf und Snape stürmte ins Zimmer.  
  
"Sie falsches kleines Stück Aas, Sie verfluchte Xanthippe! Was bilden Sie sich ein, hinter meinem Rücken Dumbledore zu beschwatzen, dass er Ihnen seine halbe DADA-Stelle gibt?"  
  
Snape war außer sich vor Wut. Sein Gesicht sah noch bleicher aus als sonst, die Haare standen ihm wirr vom Kopf ab und seine Hände zitterten. Mit einem Knall fiel die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss.  
  
"Glauben Sie vielleicht, Miss Neunmalschlau, sie könnten es besser als der Direktor oder ich? Sie -"  
  
"Professor Snape, . Severus!" Hermine hatte Mühe, sich zu beherrschen. Sie lief um ihren Schreibtisch herum und baute sich vor ihm auf. "Wenn Sie denken, ich würde mich darum bemühen, mit Ihnen, ausgerechnet mit IHNEN zusammen arbeiten zu müssen, täuschen Sie sich gewaltig! Nichts läge mir ferner! Ich verabscheue Sie, seit ich sie kenne, Sie sind nichts als ein mieser kleiner Lehrer mit einem unterentwickelten Selbstbewusstsein, dem nichts besseres einfällt, als seinen Frust an den Schülern auszulassen. Sie sind armselig, und wenn Pro - ich meine Albus mich nicht darum gebeten hätte, fiele es mir im Traum nicht ein, irgendetwas zu tun, was Ihre Gegenwart erfordert. Um genau zu sein, sehe ich auch nicht ein, warum ich mir meine Wochenenden mit Ihrer Gegenwart verderben soll. Wenn Sie jetzt bitte wieder gehen wollen, Sie wider mich an!" Das alles sprudelte in einem solchen Tempo aus Hermine heraus, das Snape nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah. Ehe er sich's versah, stand er wieder draußen auf dem Gang und Hermine schlug ihm die Türe vor der Nase zu. Er rüttelte am Türknauf, da schallte ihm von innen ein "Clauso Porta!" entgegen - Hermine hatte die Türe magisch verriegelt. Zornig kickte er mit dem Fuß dagegen und sprang sofort heulend zurück - er hatte sich den Zeh gestoßen. Fluchend und schimpfend machte er sich auf den Weg. Er würde zum Direktor gehen, jetzt sofort, gleich noch einmal. Dumbledore musste seine Entscheidung rückgängig machen, jawohl! Mit dieser Zimtzicke würde er nie, nie, nie zusammenarbeiten. Dieses verfluchte Besserwisserin, diese -  
  
"Geht mir aus dem Weg!", fauchte er eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs an. "Und fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff!"  
  
Keuchend gelangte er zu Dumbledores Büro. Ohne sich groß mit Anklopfen aufzuhalten, riss er die Tür auf.  
  
"Ah, hallo Severus", begrüßte ihn Dumbledore. "Ich habe mit Ihnen gerechnet. Dass Sie so rasch zurück sein würden, hatte ich allerdings nicht erwartet. Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz."  
  
"Nein, ich werde mich nicht hinsetzten. Nicht, ehe Sie diese blödsinnige Anordnung rückgängig gemacht haben. Ich werde mit dieser." er unterdrückte ein grobes Schimpfwort, ".dieser Person nicht arbeiten, ich weigere mich!"  
  
"Dann bleiben Sie eben stehen", erwiderte Dumbledore fest. Dann ging er zum Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver in die Flammen, steckte seinen Kopf hinein und sagte in das Feuer, "Hermine, wenn Sie bitte kurz zu mir kommen würden!" Eine Minute später trat Hermine durch den Kamin in Dumbledores Büro.  
  
"Nehmen Sie jetzt Platz", gebot Dumbledore. "Alle beide!"  
  
Hermine warf Snape einen unergründlichen Blick zu und ließ sich dann auf einem der beiden Besucherstühle nieder, die aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren. Severus Snape sah aus, als habe er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Doch er setzte sich auf den zweiten Stuhl. Auf die vorderste Kante, bereit, jeden Moment wieder aufzuspringen.  
  
Albus Dumbledore nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz und musterte die beiden Kontrahenten nachdenklich. Dann hob er an zu sprechen.  
  
"Hermine, Severus. Glaubt nicht, dass mir eure Streitereien erst durch eure Erzählungen bekannt geworden sind. Es haben sich bereits andere Kollegen beschwert, und gestern waren die Schulsprecher da und haben sich über dich, Severus beklagt, weil du Hufflepuff und Gryffindor bereits vierhundert Punkte abgezogen hast. Dabei hat das Schuljahr erst vor einer Woche begonnen! Ich muss doch sehr bitten!" Hermine warf einen triumphierenden Blick zu Snape.  
  
Dumbledore fuhr fort:  
  
"Ich kann und will von Hogwarts Lehrern nicht verlangen, dass sie alle die besten Freunde sind. Es gibt Sympathien und es gibt Antipathien." Seine Stimme wurde schärfer. "Was ich aber verlange, ist, dass sie miteinander auskommen! Euer beider Verhalten seit Hermines Ankunft war unglaublich. Eine Schande für das Kollegium. Ihr sollt, jeder auf seine Weise, ein Vorbild für die Schülerinnen und Schüler dieser Schule darstellen. Ihr ward ein schlechtes Vorbild. Ein derart unmögliches Verhalten in aller Öffentlichkeit kann und werde ich nicht dulden."  
  
Seine Stimme wurde leiser.  
  
"Da es euch an Übung im zivilen Umgang miteinander zu mangeln scheint, werde ich meine Entscheidung rückgängig machen. Hermine, du wirst nicht die Klassen eins, drei und fünf unterrichten."  
  
Erleichterung breitete sich auf Snapes und Hermines Gesichtern aus.  
  
"Stattdessen werdet ihr den gesamten Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gemeinsam übernehmen. Für die Zeiten, in denen ihr doppelt besetzt seid, werdet ihr einen Zeitumkehrer benutzen. Hermine, ich weiß, dass du im Gebrauch mit dem Stundenglas bereits geübt bist; du wirst Severus einweisen."  
  
Entsetzt starrte Hermine zu Dumbledore und dann zu Snape. Der konnte es ebenfalls nicht fassen.  
  
"Direktor -", wollte Snape Dumbledore unterbrechen, doch der sprach ungerührt weiter.  
  
"Es handelt sich um eine Methode, die auf dem Kontinent bereits mit Erfolg und zur großen Zufriedenheit der teilnehmenden Lehrer ausprobiert worden ist. Ich empfehle euch, den Kollegen in Durmstrang und Beauxbatons Eulen zu schicken, wenn ihr an deren Erfahrungen interessiert seid. Da hier von einem Versuch die Rede ist, begrenze ich eure gemeinsame Tätigkeit auf bis zum Ende des Trimesters."  
  
Hermine war sprachlos. Doch Snape sprang auf und verkündete erregt, "Das können Sie nicht mit mir machen, Direktor. Ich weigere mich. Ich bin einverstanden gewesen, die zusätzliche Arbeit des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf mich zu nehmen, aber ich sehe nicht ein, meine Kompetenzen mit einem anderen Lehrer zu teilen, schon gar nicht mit einer Lehrerin, die gerade erst angefangen hat und dementsprechend grün hinter den Ohren ist!"  
  
"Erlaube mal!" Hermine sprang jetzt ebenfalls von ihrem Stuhl auf. Doch Dumbledore schien unbeeindruckt.  
  
"Meine Entscheidung steht fest. Ich erwarte, dass ihr eure Arbeit dokumentiert und mir in den Weihnachtsferien einen Bericht abliefert."  
  
Snapes totenblasses Gesicht war mit kleinen roten Flecken übersäht. Seine Lippen gänzlich verschwunden. Mit den Händen umklammerte er seinen Umhang. Er brachte eine kurze Verbeugung zustande und verließ Dumbledores Büro. Hermine wusste noch immer nicht, was sie eigentlich dazu sagen sollte. Schließlich fragte sie, ob sie sich ebenfalls entfernen dürfe.  
  
"Ja, natürlich, meine Liebe. Geh nur."  
  
Besorgt starrte Dumbledore auf die zufallende Tür. Er spielte auf hohes Risiko, dessen war er sich bewusst. Aber der mögliche Gewinn war das Wagnis wert. Die beiden waren sich so ähnlich. auf eine äußerst merkwürdige Art und Weise, zugegeben. Sollten sie sich aber tatsächlich zusammenraufen, wäre es ein unvorstellbarer Gewinn für Hogwarts. Nun ja, man würde sehen.  
  
***  
  
Draußen auf dem Gang hockte Hermine sich auf ein Mauersims. Sie war, zum ersten Mal seit langem, wirklich ratlos. Wie sollte sie fast drei Monate lang mit Snape Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten? Sie fand ihn nicht umsonst so ekelhaft; er hatte Harry, Ron und sie schließlich lange genug gequält. Er war fies, unfair, arrogant, wusch sich offenbar nie die Haare und außerdem hasste er sie.  
  
Was hatte Dumbledore sich dabei nur gedacht?  
  
//Und warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt, du dumme Kuh?? Du hättest mit Kündigung drohen sollen!//  
  
Ihre vier Buchstaben wurden kalt, deshalb stand sie auf und strich langsam den Gang hinunter. Die Kündigungsfrist betrug drei Monate, in denen sie noch hier arbeiten müsste - da das "Projekt" auf dieses Trimester begrenzt war, würde ihr das nicht viel nützen.  
  
Sie würde sich also mit der Situation abfinden müssen. Hermine seufzte. //Nach dem Abendbrot spreche ich mit Snape//, dachte sie. Und jetzt mache ich einen Spaziergang. Das wird hoffentlich helfen.  
  
***  
  
Mit einem etwas klareren Kopf und jede Menge Hunger kehrte Hermine zwei Stunden später zurück. Sie begab sich schnurstracks in ihr Büro, von wo aus sie Snape eine Notiz schickte, dass sie ihn nach dem Essen dringend sprechen müsse. Dann ging sie in die Große Halle und stärkte sich für ein weiteres Treffen mit dem Meister der Zaubertränke.  
  
Um nicht über Snape nachdenken zu müssen, konzentrierte sie sich ganz auf die Diskussion mit Roy Eowulf, ob Käse mit Marmelade aufs Brot eine zulässige Kombination sei oder nicht.  
  
"Aber das ist eklig!", wiederholte Hermine nun schon zum dritten Mal.  
  
"Aber nein!", widersprach Roy ernsthaft. "Es ist eine hervorragende Kombination aus Eiweiß, Zucker und Kohlehydraten, und es schmeckt wirklich gut! Sieh nur", unterbrach er sich, "Da kommt Severus - was dem wohl für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen ist?" Und ehe Hermine ihn daran hindern konnte, hatte Roy Snape herüber gewunken.  
  
"Guten Abend Severus! Was ist denn mit Ihnen los? Sie sehen ja aus wie drei Wochen Regenwetter, und dass im Hochsommer."  
  
Snape warf ihm nur einen verächtlichen Blick zu, doch Roy ließ sich nicht beirren.  
  
"Hey Severus, wir brauchen mal Ihre qualifizierte Meinung in einer hochwissenschaftlichen Frage."  
  
Widerwillig kam Snape näher. "Was ist?", knurrte er unfreundlich.  
  
"Hermine hier und ich sind uns nicht einig, ob Käse mit Marmelade nun gut schmeckt, oder nicht -"  
  
"Und wegen einer so albernen Angelegenheit halten Sie mich vom Essen ab?" fauchte Snape. "Mal abgesehen davon, dass Käse mit Marmelade ekelhaft ist", und damit verschwand er endgültig ans andere Ende der Tafel.  
  
Roy schaute etwas beleidigt drein, war aber fern davon, sich durch Snapes schlechte Laune seiner Fröhlichkeit berauben zu lassen. Munter schwatzte er weiter. Hermine bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass er bei all seiner Freundlichkeit, seiner Klugheit und seinem guten Aussehen auch zu den Männern gehörte, die ihren Mund nicht halten können. Jetzt gerade plapperte er von einem Typen namens Flan, der irgendwelche Inschriften germanischer Zauberer entziffert hatte, denen zufolge man schon vor viertausend Jahren um die besonderen Eigenschaften irgendeines Käses gewusst habe.  
  
Hermine war heilfroh, als Roys Redefluss von einer Eule unterbrochen wurde, die ihr eine kleine Rolle Pergament brachte. Nervös riss Hermine den Brief vom Bein der Eule ab und öffnete ihn. Es war Snapes Antwort, sie erkannte seine Schrift von unzähligen fiesen Kommentaren besonders an Nevilles Arbeiten.  
  
Im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, pünktlich um 19 Uhr.  
  
"Von wem ist es denn?" hörte sie Roy neugierig fragen.  
  
"Nichts wichtiges", antwortete sie und steckte den Pergamentfetzen in eine Tasche ihres Umhangs.  
  
"Ein heimlicher Verehrer?" versuchte Roy, sie aufzuziehen. Doch sie hatte keine Lust mehr. Hermine stellte ihr Geschirr zusammen und erhob sich.  
  
"Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Du entschuldigst mich doch sicher?" Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, verließ sie die Große Halle und begab sich auf schnellstem Wege zu besagtem Klassenraum.  
  
Sie wollte gerade um die Ecke in den Gang, in dem das Klassenzimmer lag, rauschen, da wäre sie beinahe mit einer fledermausartigen Gestalt zusammengestoßen: Snape hatte, aus der anderen Richtung kommend, gerade in denselben Gang einbiegen wollen.  
  
"Können sie nicht aufpassen!" entfuhr es beiden gleichzeitig. Hermine sah wütend aus, Snape noch eine Spur verdrießlicher als sonst, als sie - mit einem gebührenden Abstand voneinander - weitergingen. Snape ging etwas rascher als Hermine, öffnete die Tür, dachte aber nicht daran, nun Hermine den Vortritt zu lassen, sonder im Gegenteil; Hermine musste aufpassen, die Türe nicht ins Gesicht geschlagen zu bekommen. Als sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte und sich dem Raum zuwandte, musste sie obendrein feststellen, dass Snape bereits Lehrerstuhl in Beschlag genommen hatte. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, zückte Hermine ihren Zauberstab und sprach "constituo". Daraufhin erschien ein gemütlicher, rot gepolsterter Sessel, auf dem sie sich niederließ.  
  
"Kommen wir zur Sache", sagte Snape unbeeindruckt. "Sie wollten mich dringend sprechen. Schießen Sie los, und Gnade Ihnen Gott, wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig ist."  
  
"Ich nehme an, Sie können sich bereits denken, worum es geht." begann Hermine kühl. "Wir werden in den nächsten Wochen wohl oder übel zusammenarbeiten müssen. Es wäre auch nicht gut, wenn die Schüler den Eindruck bekämen, zwischen uns gebe es Differenzen."  
  
"Ach? Wäre es?" zischte Snape und lehnte sich mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen und über der Brust gekreuzten Armen zurück.  
  
"Jawohl. Und Sie wissen das so gut wie ich. Sie können sich Ihre Zicken also sparen. Dumbledore hat mir vorhin einen Zeitumkehrer zukommen lassen. Für welche Stunden werden Sie ihn benötigen?"  
  
"Nur für die erste Doppelstunde montags, die ersten beiden Nachmittagsstunden am Mittwoch und die fünfte Stunde am Donnerstag", kam es unwillig von Snapes Stuhl.  
  
"Gut. Ich brauche ihn dienstags in der dritten/vierten Stunde und am Freitagnachmittag. Nächster Punkt: Was haben Sie an Stoff für Ihre Klassen geplant? Ich schlage vor, dass wir so verfahren, dass jeder wie bisher geplant seine Klassen unterrichtet und der andere jeweils nur zusieht. Damit genügen wir Dumbledores Vorschriften und ersparen uns unnötige Arbeit."  
  
Hermine machte eine Pause und sah von ihrem Notizbuch auf.  
  
"Grenzt das nicht an Mogelei?" fragte Snape mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
"Wieso?" Unschuldige Augen blickten ihn an. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. Dann verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem maliziösen Grinsen.  
  
"Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen Ihnen und Professor Eowulf?"  
  
Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. "Wieso? Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass da etwas läuft?" gab sie zurück.  
  
"So, wie er Ihnen hinterher sabbert, könnte man fast meinen, er sei zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht nur in sich selbst verknallt", höhnte Snape. "Aber täuschen Sie sich nicht; Sie wären nicht die erste, die auf ihn reinfällt."  
  
"Wie bitte?" rief Hermine verblüfft aus, um dann ärgerlich hinzuzufügen, "Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich! Mein Privatleben geht Sie überhaupt nichts an!"  
  
"Natürlich nicht." Sprach 's, stand auf und verließ den Klassenraum.  
  
TBC.. 


	4. Roy

Disclaimer: Bis auf Roy Eowulf und Caillean Foddan gehört alles der großen JKRowling. Ich verdiene an dieser Fic kein Geld, sondern habe einfach nur meinen Spaß.  
  
ACHTUNG: Spoiler für alle fünf Bände!!!  
  
Zusammenfassung: Hermine kommt als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts zurück. SS/HG- Romance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Juhuuu! Es geht schon wieder weiter!!! Hach, das macht ja so einen Spaß *überbeideBacken strahlt* Ich habe wegen dieses Kapitels das Rating geändert... Vielen Dank an Weihnachtskeks3 für das Review ;-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An diesem Abend dauerte es lange, bis Hermine endlich einschlief.  
  
Schließlich versank sie in unruhigen Träumen.  
  
.Dumbledore erschien und drohte ihr mit einer Kündigung, falls sie sich noch einmal weigere, Käsebrot mit Marmelade zu essen.  
  
.Entsetzt floh sie aus der Großen Halle und rannte so schnell sie konnte zum Klo der Maulenden Myrthe.  
  
.Hier würde sie sicher sein, das wusste sie.  
  
.Doch als sie die Toilette betrat, fand sie sich plötzlich in Hagrids Hütte wieder.  
  
.Auf dem Fußboden vor dem Kamin lagen Professor Snape und Professor Eowulf und knutschten.  
  
.Als sie Hermine bemerkten, rappelte Snape sich hastig vom Boden auf, und stotterte, "Bitte entschuldige, Hermine, aber ich hatte dich gewarnt, dass man Roy nicht trauen kann", während Roy Eowulf sich auf dem Boden vor Lachen kringelte.  
  
.Dann stürzte Professor McGonagall hinein und rief: "Schnell, schnell, die Aritmanthik-Ziffern sind alle ausgebrochen! Wir müssen sie wieder einfangen! .  
  
Den Rest des Traumes verbrachte Hermine damit, völlig plan- und kopflos Arithmantik-Ziffern hinterher zu jagen, wobei sie sich die ganze Zeit darüber im Klaren war, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was Arithmantik-Ziffern überhaupt waren.  
  
***  
  
Am Sonntagmorgen wachte Hermine auf und wäre am liebsten gleich wieder eingeschlafen, so gerädert fühlte sie sich. Stattdessen stand sie auf, duschte ausgiebig und trottete dann, noch immer nicht völlig wiederhergestellt, hinunter in die Große Halle.  
  
Den restlichen Vormittag verbrachte sie mit Lesen; am Nachmittag bereitete sie sich auf ihre Verteidigungs-Stunde am kommenden Tag vor. Zum Abendessen hatte sie sich mit Roy verabredet. Er erzählte gerade begeistert von dem neuen Lunaskop, dass er sich bestellt hatte, als Hermine etwas einfiel.  
  
"Sag mal, Roy", fragte sie, "Woher kennst du eigentlich Snape?"  
  
Roy sah überrascht aus. "Das weist du nicht?" fragte er langsam.  
  
"Nein, wieso?"  
  
"Nun. wir waren in derselben Klasse."  
  
"Echt? Aber dann musst du auch Harrys Vater und seine Freunde gekannt haben!" rief Hermine aus. "James Potter, Remus Lupin und Sirius Black!"  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Wart ihr befreundet? Ich habe deinen Namen noch nie gehört, ehe ich dich selbst kennen gelernt habe", bemerkte Hermine, etwas verwundert.  
  
"Ach weißt du, dass war damals so ne Cliquen-Wirtschaft. Wir hatten nicht so viel miteinander zu tun", sagte Roy leichthin.  
  
//Na wunderbar//, dachte Hermine im Stillen, //Dann kann ich Lupin ja mal über Roy ausfragen.// Denn Snapes Bemerkung spukte ihr doch noch etwas im Kopf herum, obwohl sie sich redliche Mühe gegeben hatte, ihre Gedanken davon zu befreien.  
  
"Aber täuschen Sie sich nicht; Sie wären nicht die erste, die auf ihn reinfällt."  
  
So ein Unsinn, eigentlich! Sie wollte doch gar nichts von Roy. Na ja, jedenfalls nicht sooo. Er sah ja wirklich nicht schlecht aus. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln, und Roy lächelte zurück.  
  
"Hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor?" Roy sah sie fragend an und Hermine antwortet, "Nein, warum?"  
  
"Darf ich dich dann zu einem Glas Butterbier auf mein Zimmer einladen?"  
  
Hermine schaute unwillkürlich zum anderen Ende des Lehrertisches, wo Snape zu Abend aß. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und seine Gedanken standen ihm praktisch quer über die Stirn geschrieben:  
  
"So, wie er Ihnen hinterher sabbert, könnte man fast meinen, er sei zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht nur in sich selbst verknallt"  
  
Hermine sah rasch zur Seite und wandte sich dann wieder an Roy. Mit strahlendem Lächeln verkündete sie, "Wahnsinnig gerne, Roy. Ich muss nur noch rasch einen Brief schreiben, dann komme ich. Ist es dir in einer Stunde recht?"  
  
Roy wirkte einen Moment sprachlos, als hätte er nicht gehofft, so schnell zum Ziel zu gelangen. Er nickte schließlich und grinste sie an. Hermine aber streckte in Gedanken dem Meister der Zaubertränke die Zunge heraus.  
  
***  
  
Nach dem Abendbrot lief Hermine eilig in ihr Büro und schrieb folgenden Brief, den sie sogleich mit einer Eule losschickte:  
  
"Lieber Mr Lupin,  
  
Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut! Ich habe gehört, dass Sie eine Stelle bei Flourish & Blotts bekommen haben. Gefällt es Ihnen dort?  
  
Seit September arbeite ich in Hogwarts, als Nachfolgerin von Prof. Vektor. Zum Kollegium gehört auch ein Mann namens Roy Eowulf. Er muss mit Ihnen zur Schule gegangen sein. Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie Ihr Wissen über ihn mit mir teilen würden.  
  
Herzlichst,  
  
Ihre Hermine Granger"  
  
***  
  
Ehe sie ihre Gemächer verließ, warf Hermine noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Doch, sie konnte mit ihrem Aussehen zufrieden sein. Die Augenringe waren verschwunden. Das blaugrüne Kleid mit dem seitlichen Schlitz, dass sie noch rasch angezogen hatte, saß perfekt, ebenso wie ihre Frisur. Sie lächelte ihrem Spiegelbild zu, warf ihren schwarzen Umhang über und ging in den Südflügel, wo Roy Eowulf seine kleine Wohnung hatte.  
  
Roy begrüßte sie fröhlich und zollte, da sie ihren Umhang erst einmal zur Seite gelegt, ihrem Kleid die gebührenden Aufmerksamkeit. Dann lud er sie ein, sich auf die Couch zu setzen. Während Roy das Butterbier aus der kleinen Teeküche holt, konnte Hermine sich in aller Ruhe in seiner Wohnung umsehen.  
  
Das Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer, in dem sie sich befand, war ganz in rot gehalten: Rotbraune Fliesen, ein Teppich in derselben Farbe, die Wände schienen irgendwie orange zu sein; Hermine hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihre Farbe im Dämmerlicht zu bestimmen, das von drei mittelgroßen, mit Kerzen bestückten golden glänzenden Kronleuchtern ausging. Selbst der Schreibtisch schien aus irgendeinem rot schimmernden Holz zu sein. Die Couch, auf der Hermine sich befand, war dagegen eindeutig Karmesinrot.  
  
Abgesehen von der eindeutigen Farbpräferenz des Bewohners, konnte Hermine nichts Außergewöhnliches erkennen. Ihre Betrachtungen wurden auch bald unterbrochen, da Roy mit zwei Flaschen Butterbier unterm Arm zurückkehrte und sich neben sie setzte.  
  
Die beiden verbrachten einen wirklich amüsanten Abend, mit Gesprächen über die neuesten Erkenntnisse in ihren Fachgebieten und das Programm diverser Theater, bis Hermine sich doch wieder an Snapes Bemerkungen erinnerte. Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, wie dicht sie nebeneinander saßen und wie tief Roy abwechselnd in sein Glas, ihre Augen und ihren Ausschnitt blickte.  
  
"Roy, würdest du mir bitte noch ein Butterbier holen?"  
  
Unterdessen Roy in der Teeküche hantierte, stellte Hermine ein paar kurze, aber wichtige Überlegungen an:  
  
//Roy findet mich attraktiv.//  
  
//Er selbst sieht auch nicht schlecht aus.//  
  
//Ich mag ihn gerne.//  
  
//Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr.//  
  
//Zum Teufel mit Severus Snape!//  
  
Roy brachte das Butterbier und diesmal war Hermine sicher, dass er definitiv dichter neben ihr saß, als unter normalen Kollegen üblich. Sie beschloss, zum Gegenangriff überzugehen.  
  
"Hast du eigentlich eine Freundin?" Dazu ein tiefer Blick von schräg unten.  
  
"Nein", antwortete Roy und platzierte seinen Arm hinter ihrem Rücken auf der Sofalehne. "Wieso fragst du?"  
  
"Ach, nur so", meinte Hermine. Ihre Hand glitt wie beiläufig am Ausschnitt ihres Kleides entlang und hinunter in ihren Schoß. Sie lehnte sich zurück, so dass sie praktisch in seinem Arm lag, und klimperte mit den Wimpern. Eindeutiger ging es nun wirklich nicht.  
  
Roy schien der gleichen Meinung zu sein, denn seine freie Hand strich über Hermines Oberschenkel.  
  
Hermine lächelte aufmunternd.  
  
Daraufhin beugte Roy sich zu ihr; sein linker Arm zog sie zu sich heran und ihre Lippen trafen sich.  
  
Hermine spürte, wie seine Zunge ihren Mund erkundete, während seine rechte Hand das Gleiche mit ihrem Schoß machte. Sein Speichel schmeckte süßlich, sie erkannte den Geschmack von Butterbier und etwas, das an Äpfel kurz vor dem Faulen erinnerte.  
  
Sie fühlte, wie sich ihre eigene Erregung steigerte und erwiderte seinen Kuss mit einiger Leidenschaft.  
  
Dann brach sie abrupt ab und schob Roy ein Stück von sich weg.  
  
Er blickte sie verwundert an.  
  
"Wir sollten jetzt besser aufhören, ehe es zu spät ist", sagte sie in zweideutigem Tonfall und fügte, wie erklärend, noch hinzu, "Schließlich ist morgen wieder Schule." Unverbindlichen lächelnd erhob sie sich.  
  
Der offensichtlich verwirrte Roy tat es ihr gleich. Mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn verabschiedete sich Hermine und war Sekunden später verschwunden, lange ehe Roy seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.  
  
To be continued. das nächste Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit *g* Dann gibt's auch wieder mehr Snape. 


	5. Defence

Disclaimer: Bis auf Roy Eowulf und Caillean Foddan gehört alles der großen JKRowling. Ich verdiene an dieser Fic kein Geld, sondern habe einfach nur meinen Spaß.  
  
ACHTUNG: Spoiler für alle fünf Bände!!!  
  
Zusammenfassung: Hermine kommt als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts zurück. Wird eine SS/HG-  
  
Romance. Wer das nicht mag, liest am besten gar nicht erst weiter. Den anderen wünsche ich viel Vergnügen *g*  
  
A/N: Ich behaupte jetzt einfach mal, dass Snape in Zaubertränke den ersten beiden Klassen jeweils vier, den nachfolgenden jeweils zwei Stunden Unterricht gibt - macht 18 Stunden Zaubertränke.  
  
Hermine unterrichtet 5 x 2 = 10 Stunden Arithmantik. Dazu kommen  
  
2 x 4 + 2 x 2 = 12 Stunden Verteidigung für Hermine und 3 x 2 = 6 Stunden Verteidigung für Snape. Macht nach Adam Riese 22 Unterrichtsstunden für Hermine und 24 für Snape. Das entspricht in etwa einer vollen Lehramtsstelle hier in good old Germany *stolz ist* Die beiden werden also nicht unter ihrer Arbeit zusammenbrechen. ich brauch sie ja noch.  
  
Vielen Dank wieder an meine Reviewer: Megchen, caracinous, pascale_sweet und weihnachstkeks3  
  
*total happy vor dem Computer rumhüpft* Ihr seid so lieb zu mir :-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen vermied Hermine es, Roy beim Frühstück zu begegnen, indem sie auf ihrem Zimmer aß.  
  
Sie wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste machen, da klopfte es an ihrer Türe.  
  
"Herein!"  
  
Herein trat Severus Snape.  
  
"Sie waren nicht beim Frühstück", klagte er.  
  
"Auch Ihnen einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, mein lieber Severus", grinste Hermine ihren muffigen Kollegen an. "Was treibt Sie zu dieser frühen Morgenstunde bereits in meine Arme?"  
  
Pikiert verzog Snape das Gesicht.  
  
"Ich brauche den Zeitumkehrer! Schon vergessen?"  
  
"Ach ja", Hermines Hände verschwanden hinter ihrem Nacken und tauchten gleich darauf mit einer feinen goldenen Kette wieder auf, die sie sich über den Kopf streifte. Daran befestigt war ein winziges, glitzerndes Stundenglas. Hermine reichte die Kette dem Meister der Zaubertränke, der sie mit spitzen Fingern entgegennahm und begutachtete. Einen Moment überlegte Hermine, ob sie sich über seinen kritischen Blick ärgern sollte - als ob sie mit dem kostbaren Stundenglas nicht umzugehen wüsste! Aber irgendwie war ihr nicht danach.  
  
"Wie funktioniert es?" fragte Snape schließlich. Hermine trat neben ihn und wollte ihm das Gerät wieder aus der Hand nehmen. Dabei streifte sie seine Hand -  
  
Snape zuckte zurück, als habe Hermine ihm einen elektrischen Schlag verpasst. Hermine warf ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu, kümmerte sich aber dann nicht weiter darum.  
  
"Sie halten es so" - sie nahm das Stundenglas zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger ihrer linken Hand - "und drehen es herum. Jede Umdrehung bringt Sie eine Stunde zurück. Lassen Sie sich möglichst wenig sehen, wenn Sie von einem Ort zum anderen unterwegs sind, sie existieren in dieser Zeit ja sozusagen zweimal. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf die Zeit, in die Sie wollen, das hilft. Gehen Sie nie weiter als unbedingt nötig in der Zeit zurück. Verstanden?"  
  
Snape nickte. Er streckte die Hand aus und Hermine lies die Kette mit dem Stundenglas hineingleiten. Neugierig fragte sie:  
  
"Welche Stunde werden Sie zuerst unterrichten?"  
  
"Zaubertränke"  
  
"Aha", meinte Hermine und fügte grinsend hinzu, "Dann werde ich ja gleich sehen, ob alles geklappt hat, oder ob Sie irgendwo in der Zeit feststecken."  
  
Snape sah einen Moment unsicher aus. Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte kopfschüttelnd davon. Hermine dachte noch, //er hat wirklich etwas von einer Fledermaus//, schloss dann aber endlich die Tür hinter sich und eilte zu ihrer ersten Stunde als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.  
  
***  
  
Etwas außer Atem betrat Hermine den Klassenraum. In einer Ecke sah sie Professor Snape sitzen und fand sich doch irgendwie erleichtert, dass die kleine Zeitreise anscheinend geklappt hatte. Sie ließ sich auf der Kante ihres Pultes nieder, gerade als die letzten Zweitklässler die Tür hinter sich schlossen. Sie schluckte einen Moment und lächelte dann in die Klasse.  
  
"Guten Morgen zweite Klasse!"  
  
"Guten Morgen.." nuschelte es ihr verschlafen entgegen. Ein Mädchen mit rötlich-blonden Haaren hob die Hand.  
  
"Ja, Miss.?"  
  
"Ich bin Carla Glaston, Dr. Granger. Wo ist denn Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Das wollte ich Ihnen gerade mitteilen." Das Mädchen errötete.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore hat beschlossen, den Unterricht für Verteidigung an Professor Snape und mich zu übergeben. Professor Snape wird die Klassen vier, sechs und sieben unterrichten, ich die anderen. Außerdem werden wir jeweils im Unterricht des anderen anwesend sein. Miss Glaston, würden Sie bitte kurz den Stoff der letzten Stunde zusammenfassen?"  
  
"Wir haben mit Vampiren angefangen", Miss Glaston fasste sich wirklich kurz.  
  
"Gut", sie wandte sich an einen Ravenclaw in der letzten Reihe, "Was wissen Sie über Vampire, Mr.?"  
  
"Tim Baker. Vampire werden auch Untote genannt. Es handelt sich um Verstorbene, deren Seelen keinen Frieden gefunden haben. Darin ähneln sie Geistern. Sie befinden sich tagsüber hauptsächlich in ihren Gräbern und kommen nur nachts zum Vorschein, da sie sich im Dunkeln wohler fühlen. Vampire ernähren sich von Blut, wobei sie das Blut von Menschen bevorzugen. Wenn ein Vampir einen Menschen vollständig aussaugt, wird dieser daraufhin selbst zum Vampir."  
  
"Sehr gut, Mr. Baker. Fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw", lobte Hermine. "Nun, würden Sie Vampire als etwas Positives betrachten?"  
  
Alle schüttelten verneinend die Köpfe. Hermine nickte und sprach weiter.  
  
"Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Was kann man also gegen Vampire tun? Jemand eine Idee? Ja?"  
  
Eine Gryffindor hatte sich gemeldet. "Ich habe gehört, dass man Vampire mit Knoblauch und bestimmten Symbolen, wie zum Beispiel einem Kreuz, fernhalten kann. Vernichten tut man sie doch, indem man ihnen einen Holzpfahl durchs Herz rammt, oder?"  
  
Hermine wiegte mit dem Kopf. "Fast richtig. Weiß jemand noch etwas anderes?"  
  
Niemand meldete sich. Sie warf einen Blick zu Snape, doch dessen Gesichtsausdruck war unergründlich.  
  
"Niemand? Na gut. Mr Baker hat uns bereits den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben. Vampire sind Untote, Menschen, in deren Leben irgendetwas so fürchterlich schief gegangen ist, dass sie weiter herumgeistern und Unheil anrichten. Sie fühlen sich deshalb unwohl in der Gegenwart von allem was REIN oder besonders KLAR ist. Dazu gehört eben auch helles Licht. Übrigens ist es ein Märchen, dass Vampire nur nachts herumlaufen. Man sieht sie am Tag nur nicht so leicht, weil sie sich im Schatten halten. Es stimmt allerdings, dass sie sich lieber im Dunkeln bewegen."  
  
Hermine machte eine kleine Pause.  
  
"Für die Zukunft gilt übrigens: Ich erwarte, dass sie, unabhängig von zusätzlichen Hausaufgaben, jeweils die nächste Stunde theoretisch vorbereiten, indem sie das entsprechende Kapitel in ihrem Lehrbuch nachlesen. In der Stunde selbst machen Sie sich bitte nur die allernötigsten Notizen. Hören Sie lieber zu!"  
  
"Aber weiter zum Thema. Das Vampire sich von Knoblauch und Kreuzen abschrecken lassen, ist eine halbe Legende, die vor allem dem Aberglauben der Muggel entspringt. Die andere Hälfte ist allerdings wahr. Was können Sie mir über Knoblauch sagen?"  
  
Ein Junge meldete sich, "Knoblauch stinkt."  
  
Ein anderer (dem Umhang nach ein Slytherin) fügte hinzu, "Schmeckt aber auch gut."  
  
Einige lachten.  
  
"Noch etwas?"  
  
Carla Glaston meldete sich.  
  
"Ja, Miss Glaston?"  
  
"Der Knoblauch gehört zur Familie der Liliengewächse, zur Gattung der Lauche -"  
  
"Danke, darauf wollte ich hinaus", lächelte Hermine. "Die Familie der Lilien umfasst viele verschiedene Gattungen - Blütenpflanzen, Kräutergewächse und so weiter. Uns interessieren im Zusammenhang der Knoblauch und die Lilie selbst, die der Gattung den Namen gegeben hat. Lilien gelten in der Sprache der Blumen als Symbol der Reinheit. Ja, bitte?"  
  
Ein anderer Slytherin fragte, "Was hat denn die Blumensprache mit Zauberei zu tun?"  
  
Hermine konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Snape in seiner Ecke dämlich vor sich hin grinste. Freundlich erwiderte sie, "Aber haben Blumen nicht einen der schönsten Zauber an sich? Aber, Mr." - "Cheney" - "Mr Cheney, denken Sie daran, was ich vorhin gesagt habe: Vampire fühlen sich unwohl in der Gegenwart besonders reiner, klarer oder unschuldiger Dinge. Dazu gehören einige Blumen, das Kreuz als Symbol der Liebe - also nicht jedes Kreuz - auch kleine Kinder können dazu gehören. Deshalb sind sie allerdings nicht besser geschützt als andere Menschen, da die Vampire danach trachten, auszurotten, was ihnen Unwohlsein verursacht."  
  
Hermine fuhr fort: "Es gibt drei Möglichkeiten, sich gegen einen Vampir zur Wehr zu setzen. Die erste ist ein Ritualzauber. Diese Art von Zauber werden wir aber erst später behandeln; wenn überhaupt. Dann gibt es die Holzpflock- Methode, von der wir vorhin schon gehört haben. Diese Methode wird vor allem von Muggeln angewandt. Wir als Zauberer haben noch die dritte Möglichkeit eines Fluches. Bitte holen Sie ihre Zauberstäbe `raus."  
  
"Alle bereit? Der Spruch lautet SAVIOR INFERNUS. Sie deuten mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Vampir und machen eine knappe Bewegung nach abwärts". Hermine demonstrierte den Fluch, und ein pinkfarbener Blitz schoss aus ihrem Stab hervor, prallte gegen die Wand und löste sich auf.  
  
"Wenn Sie den Spruch gleich üben, achten Sie bitte darauf, dass Sie auf die Wand zielen. Der Fluch ist für Menschen zwar relativ harmlos, trotzdem möchte ich keine Verletzten haben."  
  
Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten die Schüler mit Üben. Hermine ging durch die Reihen, korrigierte hier jemanden, gab dort einen Tipp. Schließlich klatschte sie in die Hände und rief:  
  
"Schluss für heute. Bis Donnerstag verbraten Sie bitte Ihr ganzes Wissen über Vampire in einem Aufsatz nicht unter 60 cm! Auf Widersehen." Sie packte ihre Notizen zusammen. Plötzlich spürte sie, dass jemand hinter ihr stand. Snape. Im allgemeinen Aufbruchslärm hatte sie ihn nicht kommen hören. Aller Schleicher! Sie tat, als bemerke sie ihn nicht.  
  
"Soooo", flüsterte Snape. "Das war also die erste Stunde der berühmten Doktor Granger! "Aber haben Blumen nicht einen der schönsten Zauber an sich?"" äffte er sie nach. "Ach du meine Güte!"  
  
"Alte Fledermaus!" brummte Hermine in ihren Bart. Da sie keinen hatte, verstand Snape, was sie sagte und sah ziemlich wütend aus.  
  
"Was für eine hirnverbrannte Idee, dass ich meine Zeit in ihrem Unterricht verplempern muss!" zischte Snape.  
  
"Sagen Sie das doch dem Direktor!" fauchte Hermine zurück. "Glauben Sie vielleicht, ich bin begeistert?? Aber nehmen Sie sich in Acht! Wir sollen eigentlich zusammenarbeiten. Wenn Dumbledore hört, dass wir den Unterricht nicht gemeinsam abhalten, könnte er ärgerlich werden."  
  
"Darf ich Sie höflichst daran erinnern, dass diese Lösung IHRE Idee war, Hermine?" erkundigte sich Snape mit einem gehässigen Unterton in der Stimme. "Könnte es sein, dass Dumbledore hauptsächlich auf SIE wütend wäre?"  
  
"Danke für die Blumen, mein liebster Severus", säuselte Hermine zurück. " Aber ich könnte es wohl kaum unerwähnt lassen, dass Sie, der schon so viel länger hier unterrichtet und so viel mehr 'Erfahrung' hat, als ich, dass Sie vollkommen einverstanden waren!"  
  
Zornig standen sich die junge Hexe und der Tränkemeister gegenüber. Endlich überwand Hermine sich zu einer Art Einlenkungsversuch.  
  
"Was haben Sie denn an meiner Stunde zu kritisieren?"  
  
Wird (hoffentlich schon bald) fortgesetzt... 


	6. Lessons

Disclaimer: Bis auf Roy Eowulf und Caillean Foddan gehört alles der großen JKRowling. Ich verdiene an dieser Fic kein Geld, sondern habe einfach nur meinen Spaß.  
  
ACHTUNG: Spoiler für alle fünf Bände!!!  
  
Zusammenfassung: Hermine kommt als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts zurück. Wird eine SS/HG-  
  
Romance. Wer das nicht mag, liest am besten gar nicht erst weiter. Den anderen wünsche ich viel Vergnügen *g*  
  
A/N: Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews!!!  
  
@pascale_sweet: Mmmh, ich arbeite dran, dass sie irgendwann zusammenkommen. Dauert aber noch ein bisschen, weil ich's nicht zuuu sehr OOC haben will  
  
@caracinous: Warum nicht pink?  
  
@Megchen: Ja, was hinter Roy steckt... schaun mer mal, gelle? *g*  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Was haben Sie denn an meiner Stunde zu kritisieren?" Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und machte ein herausforderndes Gesicht.  
  
"Wann habe ich je Ihren Unterricht kritisiert?" Snapes Stimme war auf einmal seidenweich. "Ich habe mir lediglich gestattet, Sie zu zitieren und damit Ihre Unterrichtsweise auf den Punkt zu bringen."  
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen //Slytherins!// Der Gedanke stand ihr so deutlich auf die Stirn geschrieben, dass Snape Mühe hatte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Hermine dagegen schüttelte ihren Kopf, wie um den Ärger zu vertreiben und forderte den Zeitumkehrer zurück. Sie würde ihn als nächstes brauchen.  
  
"Aber doch erst am Dienstag, oder?" erkundigte sich Snape, noch immer mit dieser Stimme wie falsche Seide. Er machte keine Anstalten, ihr den geforderten Gegenstand auszuhändigen.  
  
"Ja, natürlich. Aber Sie brauchen ihn nicht mehr, also geben Sie ihn mir jetzt!" Hermine wurde langsam ungeduldig. "Müssen Sie nicht auch langsam zu Ihrer nächsten Stunde? Also?"  
  
Snape zuckte mit den Achseln. "Meine Stunden lassen Sie mal schön meine Sache sein, meine Liebe. Im Übrigen sagen Sie gefälligst schön 'bitte', wenn Sie etwas von mir wollen."  
  
"Ich will nichts von Ihnen", gab Hermine kalt zurück, seinen Ausdruck absichtlich missverstehend. "Auch, wenn Sie es vielleicht gerne hätten!"  
  
Snape starrte sie unbewegt an.  
  
"Meine Güte, dann geben Sie mir das Teil eben BITTE zurück", schnaubte Hermine und hielt Snape fordernd die Hand hin. Dieser nestelte am Kragen seines Umhangs und zog schließlich mit provozierender Langsamkeit den Zeitumkehrer hervor. Hermine nahm die Herausforderung an; sie widerstand der Versuchung, ihm die Kette aus der Hand zu reißen. Snape ließ das goldene Band in ihre ausgestreckte Hand gleiten, als letztes legte er das kleine Stundenglas hinein und schloss Hermines Hand mit seinen Fingern.  
  
"Zufrieden?" Falsche Seide!  
  
Hermine riss ihre Hand aus Snapes Griff. So sachlich wie möglich bemerkte sie, " Die nächste Stunde Verteidigung liegt im letzten Block vor der Mittagspause. Erste Klasse. Seine Sie pünktlich." //Das kann ja heiter werden!//  
  
Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. Im Hinausgehen wischte sie sich die Hand an ihrem Umhang ab. Kindisch, aber sie wollte das Gefühl seiner Hand auf ihrer Haut loswerden. Draußen vor der Tür wurde sie schneller. Nur weg! Was für ein seltsamer Mann.  
  
***  
  
Die Doppelstunde mit den Erstklässlern (gefährliche magische Pflanzen) verlief zu Hermines großer Erleichterung etwas angenehmer, da Snape die ganze Zeit still auf seinem Stuhl saß, Löcher in die Luft starrte und mit dem Klingeln verschwunden war. Kommentarlos.  
  
Zum Mittagessen gab es Reiscurry, den Nachmittag verbrachte Hermine mit Unterrichtsvorbereitungen für die nächsten Tage. Am folgenden Tag würde sie nur Arithmantik unterrichten - Snape war dran mit Verteidigung in der vierten und siebten Klasse.  
  
Beim Abendessen traf Hermine zum ersten Mal seit Sonntagabend auf Roy. Sie unterhielten sich hauptsächlich über einen lokalen Künstler (Jack Vettriano), dessen Bilder ihnen beiden gut gefielen. Den vergangenen Abend berührten sie, wie auf eine Verabredung hin, nicht.  
  
***  
  
Am Dienstag gönnte Hermine sich den Luxus des Ausschlafens. Immerhin bis neun lag sie in den Federn. Pünktlich zur Arithmantikstunde um zehn Uhr stand sie allerdings im Klassenraum und begrüßte die Siebtklässler. Als es zum Ende der Stunde klingelte, beantwortete Hermine noch die letzten Fragen ihrer Schüler, ehe sie sich in einer Nische nahe dem Verteidigungs- Klassenraum versteckte und den Zeitumkehrer zweimal drehte. Sofort empfand sie das altbekannte Gefühl des Rückwärtsfliegens. Farbströme rauschten an ihr vorbei, dann wurde die Welt wieder normal. Hermine lugte aus ihrer Ecke hervor; da niemand in der Nähe zu sein schien, lief sie zum Klassenzimmer. Der Raum war noch leer. Sie nahm sich einen Stuhl und wartete.  
  
Nach einer Weile tröpfelten die ersten Viertklässler herein. Severus Snape stand mit dem Klingeln in der Tür, von wo aus er sich schnurstracks zum Pult begab und mit dem Appell begann. Dann schlug er das Klassenbuch zu und betrachtete die Klasse einen Moment schweigend. Als er zu sprechen anhub, war seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  
Snapes Stimme erinnerte Hermine unwillkürlich an ihre allererste Zaubertränke-Stunde. Wie sie dort gesessen hatte, begierig, ihm und der Welt ihre Intelligenz und Ausdauer zu beweisen. Seine Begrüßung hatte sich ihr unauslöschlich eingeprägt: "Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ehre braut, sogar den Tod einfängt - wenn ihr nicht so ein Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie normalerweise unterrichten muss."  
  
Nein, sie war kein Dummkopf gewesen, beileibe nicht. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Snapes Stimme rief sie einen Moment wieder zum Unterricht zurück, als er den Inhalt der nächsten Stunden verkündete.  
  
".und das Abblocken von Flüchen üben. Ich habe Sie dafür in Paare eingeteilt." Und er verlas ein zweites Mal die Namen der Schüler. An deren Mienen konnte Hermine ablesen, dass Snape in den letzten fünf Jahren keine freundlichere Einstellung seinen Schülern gegenüber gewonnen hatte: Jedem Namenspaar folgte ein Aufstöhnen.  
  
"Wir beginnen mit "Expelliarmus". Was bewirkt dieser Fluch? Boot!"  
  
Hermine fragte sich, ob der aufgerufene Junge mit Terry Bot aus ihrer alten Klasse verwandt war. Wahrscheinlich. Außerdem wunderte sie sich einen Moment, dass ein so einfacher Fluch erst in der vierten Klasse drankam. Dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie den Fluch damals beim ersten und einzigen Treffen des Duellierclubs - tatsächlich: Sie hatte den Fluch von Snape gelernt!  
  
Der nämliche würdigte sie jedoch zur Zeit keines Blickes, geschweige denn, dass er der Klasse ihre Anwesenheit erklärte. Hermine hatte also Muße, ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen.  
  
//Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für eine unvollständige Hausaufgabe? Er ist noch genauso fies zu seinen Schülern wie früher zu uns. Meine Güte, war das nötig, den kleinen Scott so fertig zu machen? Der heult ja fast!//  
  
//Die da sieht ein bisschen aus wie Lavender früher. Ey, der hält den Zauberstab falsch, so wird das nie etwas - hab ich's doch gewusst! Gut, dass Sna - äh Severus das nicht gesehen hat! Meine Güte, ob ich mich je dran gewöhne, diesen Typ mit Vornamen anreden zu müssen? Wenigstens muss er mich immer noch siezen! Obwohl - wenn, müsste ER MIR das Du anbieten - aber das wird so schnell nicht passieren.//  
  
//Ob Sn-Severus wohl auch Freunde hat? Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Auf jeden Fall ist er Single, DER kriegt bestimmt keine ab. Er sieht ja nicht schlecht aus - HERMINE! Pfui Teufel!//  
  
Hermine schüttelte sich, musste aber gleichzeitig leicht grinsen. Was sie wieder für Gedanken hatte. Wie gut, das Snape zu beschäftigt für Okklumentik war. Und selbst wenn, würde er ihre genauen Gedanken nicht so leicht "lesen" können. Also gut. Er sah wirklich gut aus. Wenn er nicht gerade jemanden fertig machte, versteht sich. In seinen fiesen Augenblicken dagegen sah er auch fies aus.  
  
//Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass wir Frauen ausgerechnet die Bösen of so toll finden? Ich meine, wer von uns will sich denn wirklich von so einem Arschloch wie Snape herumschubsen lassen! Und trotzdem fallen wir reihenweise auf diese Typen rein - okay, auf Snape ist wohl noch keine reingefallen, obgleich ich das nicht genau weiß - aber trotzdem.//  
  
Hermine folgte Snape mit den Augen bei seiner Wanderung durch den Klassenraum, wo die Viertklässler inzwischen "Expelliarmus" trainierten.  
  
//Mmmmh.//  
  
//Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass die Frauen immer hoffen, "ihr" Ekelpaket zähmen zu können . so besonders zu sein, dass so ein Arschloch sich ihretwegen ändert oder sie zumindest allen anderen vorzieht.//  
  
//Wer weiß. ob es wohl Schülerinnen gibt, die für Snape schwärmen?// Hermine blickte sich in der Klasse um, konnte allerdings keine akut liebeskranken Blicke in Richtung des Tränkemeisters entdecken. Kunststück! Die Schüler waren viel zu beschäftigt. Hermines Augen wanderten wieder zu Snape selbst.  
  
//MMmmmmhh//  
  
So ließ Hermine ihre Gedanken noch ein Weilchen herumwandern, bis es die Stunde irgendwann zu ende war.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu Snape, der im letzten Vormittagsblock die Dritte in Zaubertränke hatte, konnte Hermine die Zeit vor dem Mittagessen mit einem Roman vertrödeln. Ein bisschen Trivialliteratur zwischendurch konnte ja nicht schaden. Zum Mittagessen zauberte Hermine sich eine Suppe, um nicht in die Große Halle latschen zu müssen.  
  
Am Nachmittag saß sie wieder auf ihrem Stuhl im Verteidigungs-Zimmer und beobachtete, wie Snape mit der Siebten Patronii übte. Sein eigener Patronus war ein großer Panther, der, zu Demonstrationszwecken heraufbeschworen, geschmeidig das Zimmer durchquerte und sich direkt vor Hermine in Luft auflöste.  
  
//Wir haben uns heute noch gar nicht gestritten//, stellte die Hexe mit dem blonden Kraushaar plötzlich fest. Ob das ein gutes Zeichen war?  
  
War es nicht.  
  
***  
  
Snape hatte gerade die Stunde beendet, da fiel aus dem Nichts ein Brief auf das Pult. Snape öffnete ihn, las, runzelte die Stirn. Etwas blasser sah er auf einmal auch aus. Schweigend warf er den Brief zu Hermine.  
  
"Hermine, Severus,  
  
Bitte kommt im Anschluss an diese Stunde in mein Büro.  
  
Albus"  
  
"Na dann", meinte Hermine, "gehen wir."  
  
Schweigend liefen sie durch die Gänge, bis sie endlich vor dem Wasserspeier hielten, der Dumbledores Büro bewachte.  
  
"Caprisonne"  
  
Die Treppe begann sich zu drehen und nahm die beiden Delinquenten mit. Auf ihren Gesichtern lag beinahe so etwas wie Schuldbewusstsein, als sie Dumbledore gegenübertraten. Zu ihrer Überraschung begrüßte dieser sie jedoch mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
  
"Ah, Hermine, Severus, wie schön. Wie kommt ihr mit den neuen Umständen zurecht?"  
  
Snape schwieg beharrlich. Schließlich kam von Hermine eine zögerliche Antwort.  
  
"Ach, es geht so. bisschen gewöhnungsbedürftig."  
  
Dumbledore nickte. "Und du, Severus?"  
  
So direkt angesprochen, musste er reagieren. "Direktor, ich habe Ihnen meine Ansicht zu diesem Thema bereits mitgeteilt."  
  
"Ja. Trotzdem, fürchte ich, wirst du dich mit der Situation arrangieren müssen, Severus. Ich habe euch gerufen, um euch vorzuwarnen, dass irgendwann in den nächsten Wochen eine Abordnung aus Leuten vom Ministerium sowie Durmstrang und Beauxbatons eintreffen wird. Ich habe meinen Kollegen mitgeteilt, dass wir diese Lehrmethode hier in Hogwarts ausprobieren und sie haben großes Interesse."  
  
"Aber Sir", verwunderte sich Hermione, "Sie sagten doch, die Methode sei auf dem Kontinent bereits erfolgreich getestet worden?"  
  
"Allerdings", erklärte Dumbledore. "Aber nur in Muggelschulen. Jedenfalls sollten Sie die verbleibende Zeit nutzen, um sich aufeinander einzustimmen. Und nicht", sein Lächeln wurde unergründlich, "sich durchmogeln, indem sie im Unterricht des andern nur herumsitzen. Das wäre allerdings Zeitverschwendung, Severus, da gebe ich dir vollkommen Recht."  
  
Hermine wusste nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte. Woher wusste Dumbledore das jetzt schon wieder?  
  
Snape fasste sich schneller. "Dann bitte ich Sie, uns jetzt zu entschuldigen, Direktor. Es sei denn, Sie möchten noch etwas?"  
  
"Nein, ihr könnt gehen."  
  
***  
  
In gebührendem Abstand vom Büro des Direktors blieb Hermine plötzlich stehen. Wie als wäre sie völlig erschöpft, lehnte sie sich mit einem Seufzer gegen die Wand.  
  
"Was ist los?" erkundigte sich Snape mürrisch.  
  
"Ich habe mich lediglich gefragt, wie wir jemals zusammenarbeiten sollen."  
  
Severus Snape zuckte mit den Achseln. Hermine fuhr fort:  
  
"Ich meine, wir kriegen uns jedes Mal in die Haare. Denken Sie nur an gestern! Worüber haben wir uns da eigentlich gestritten? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Sie?"  
  
"Heute haben wir uns noch nicht gestritten", stellte Snape sachlich fest.  
  
"Ja, aber das liegt gewiss nicht an Ihnen!" fauchte Hermine. "Ihre Art, mit Schülern umzuspringen ist so was von widerlich, ich wäre zwischendurch am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte Ihnen den Mund zugehalten! Unfair sind Sie außerdem -"  
  
"Es reicht!" knurrte Snape. "Was fällt Ihnen ein, meine Unterrichtsmethoden zu kritisieren?"  
  
"Sehen Sie, und schon streiten wir uns wieder", konstatierte Hermine zynisch.  
  
"Sie haben angefangen!"  
  
"Sie haben die Ursache gegeben!"  
  
"Meine Unterrichtsmethoden gehen Sie nichts an!"  
  
"Leider doch", widersprach Hermine. "Wenn wir gemeinsam unterrichten müssen, kann ich ein derartiges Verhalten nicht dulden. Aber das führt jetzt zu nichts. Wir sollten uns erst einmal wieder abregen."  
  
Plötzlich schien Snape einzulenken.  
  
"Kommen Sie nach dem Abendessen in meine Wohnung, dort können wir alles Weitere besprechen", schlug er vor.  
  
Hermine nickte, dann trennten sie sich.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: Ich hoffe, das war jetzt nicht zuuu langweilig? Aber das nächste Kapitel ist schon so gut wie fertig und wird auf jeden Fall besser (meine Meinung)...  
  
Ach ja: Jack Vettriano ist ein schottischer Maler, dessen Bilder ich super gerne mag. Und Patronii ist die Mehrzahl von Patronus (soweit ich weiß... ich habe kein Latein :-) 


	7. World upside down

Disclaimer: Bis auf Roy Eowulf und Caillean Foddan gehört alles der großen JKRowling. Ich verdiene an dieser Fic kein Geld, sondern habe einfach nur meinen Spaß.  
  
ACHTUNG: Spoiler für alle fünf Bände!!!  
  
Zusammenfassung: Hermine kommt als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts zurück. Wird eine SS/HG-Romance. Wer das nicht mag, liest am besten gar nicht erst weiter. Den anderen wünsche ich viel Vergnügen *g*  
  
A/N: Die Idee, das Snape Bach hört, stammt aus dem HaD-Forum:  
  
- deutsch.de/forum/viewtopic.php?t=1504&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=80  
  
Sie gefiel mir so gut, dass ich sie hier verwendet habe... Bach war ein Meister an Präzision, vollkommen in seiner Kunst, die er in erster Linie als Handwerk verstand und betrieb. Irgendwie passt das zu Snape...  
  
Also, kramt mal in euren CD-Ständern (oder denen eurer Eltern), vielleicht findet ihr ja "Toccata und Fuge". Ich hab's beim Schreiben auch gehört - das fetzt *g*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
@weihnachtskeks3: *erleichtert ist* siehst du, ich habe auch schon weitergeschrieben :-)  
  
@Ilona: ich erröte! vor Stolz...  
  
@caracinous: Ja, ich bin die QoN aus dem HaD-Forum... Und ich habe die entsprechende Diskussion auch gelesen... Siehe auch oben. Wie ist dein Forums-Nickname? Auch caracinous? Kann sein, dass Hermine braune Haare hat - ich hatte sie nur aus dem Film als dunkelblond in Erinnerung. Dann hat sie sich die Haare eben etwas aufgehellt - sicher stehen auch Zauberer auf Blondinen.  
  
Nach der unangenehmen Nachricht von Dumbledore verzog sich Hermine schnell in ihre Wohnung und spülte ihren Ärger mit einer heißen Dusche den Abfluss hinunter. Sie war gerade beim Anziehen, als sie von ihrem Fenster her ein leises Pochen vernahm. Sie öffnete, und herein flog ihre Eule. Sie brachte Lupins Antwort.  
  
"Liebe Hermine,  
  
- Es ist doch in Ordnung, wenn ich deinen Vornamen benutze?  
  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur erfolgreichen Promotion! Vielen Dank auch für deine guten Wünsche; mir gefällt es recht gut hier in London. Die Zauberer in der Großstadt sind doch ein kleines bisschen toleranter als auf dem Lande - auch Werwölfen gegenüber. Die Arbeit ist auch okay; ich kann davon leben, das ist die Hauptsache.  
  
Nun aber zur Hauptsache deines Briefes. Du hast nach Roy Eowulf gefragt. Ja, ich kenne ihn. Er war in meinem Jahrgang. Wir hatten allerdings nicht viel mit ihm zu tun. Das Einzige, woran ich mich erinnere, ist sein Ruf als Frauenheld. Er war einigermaßen bekannt dafür, seine Mädchen sitzen zu lassen, sobald sie ihm gegeben hatten, was er wollte. Er arbeitet jetzt in Hogwarts, sagst du? Dann kannst du ja selbst feststellen, wie er so ist. Wie gesagt, Sirius, James und ich hatten nicht viel Kontakt mit ihm, und ich möchte auch nicht über ihn spekulieren. Wenn du dringend nähere Informationen eines Dritten brauchst, wende dich doch einfach an Severus Snape. Er und Roy haben sich ein Zimmer geteilt - sicher weiß er näheres.  
  
Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir etwas weiterhelfen.  
  
Herzliche Grüße,  
  
Remus Lupin".  
  
Hermine ließ das Pergament sinken. Roy war ein Slytherin gewesen? Hatte mit SNAPE in einem Zimmer geschlafen? Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Die beiden wirkten gar nicht wie Freunde oder gute alte Bekannte. Hermine schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. Dann zog sie sich endlich fertig an und begab sich zum Abendessen in die Große Halle.  
  
Dort traf sie prompt auf Roy. Da ihr unterwegs klar geworden war, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo sich Snapes Gemächer befanden, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen.  
  
"Roy?", fragte sie, als sie sich am Lehrertisch niederließen. "Weißt du zufällig, wo Snape seine Wohnung hat? Ich bin mit ihm verabredet, weiß aber gar nicht, wo ich hin muss."  
  
"Du bist mit Snape verabredet? Habe ich da was verpasst?" fragte Roy misstrauisch.  
  
"Quatsch! Dumbledore hat uns zur gemeinsamen Arbeit an einem Projekt verdonnert, das ist alles."  
  
"Ach so. Zu seiner Wohnung kommst du, wenn du in den kleinen Gang einbiegst, der rechts neben dem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke abzweigt. Der Eingang befindet sich in einer Relief-Abbildung des Äskulapstabes. Du weißt schon, dieses merkwürdige Zeichen mit einer Schlange drum herum."  
  
"Ja, den kenne ich, danke. Ich habe ihn schon oft an Muggel-Apotheken gesehen. Sag mal, kennst du Snape eigentlich irgendwie näher?"  
  
Roy sah einen Moment unsicher aus, als er antwortete, "Nö, nicht wirklich. Was ist das denn für ein Projekt, an dem du mit Snape arbeitest?"  
  
***  
  
Snape war nicht zum Abendessen erschienen. Also ging Hermine direkt im Anschluss zu ihm. Den Äskulapstab zu finden, war kein Problem.  
  
"Entente." Sie betrachtete es als verstecktes Friedensangebot, dass Snape als Passwort das französische Wort für "Einvernehmen, Bündnis" gewählt hatte. Nachdem sie das Passwort genannt hatte, verwandelte sich das Relief blitzschnell in eine mit Schnitzereien verzierte Tür aus dunklem Holz, die lautlos aufschwang. Hermine trat hindurch und spürte mehr, als dass sie es hörte, wie in ihrem Rücken die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Sie fand sich in einem schwach beleuchteten Kabuff wieder. Vor ihr konnte sie eine weitere Tür erkennen, die zwar kein Schloss, dafür aber einen schweren silbernen Ring als Türklopfer besaß. Von jenseits der Tür konnte sie Orgelmusik hören - Snape war offensichtlich ein Fan von Bach; wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, war dies hier "Toccata und Fuge".  
  
Hermine schlug mit dem Ring gegen die Tür.  
  
Einen Moment lang geschah nichts, dann schwang auch dieses Hindernis zur Seite.  
  
Die Orgelmusik dröhnte ihr nun in voller Lautstärke entgegen.  
  
Vor ihren Augen öffnete sich ein hohes Kreuzgewölbe. Die Wände glimmten in mattem Grün, das nach oben hin bläulich wurde. Die Luft selbst schien unter der Decke blau zu leuchten. Die Quelle der Musik konnte Hermine nicht ausmachen; sie kam von überall und nirgends.  
  
An den Seiten hingen halbkreisförmige Vorhänge, deren Farbe Hermine beim besten Willen nicht bestimmen konnte. Sie trennten vermutlich weitere Räume ab.  
  
In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine schwarze Sitzgarnitur, von der das gleiche Leuchten ausging, wie von den Wänden. In einem der Sessel saß Severus Snape und wartete geduldig, bis seine Besucherin wieder einigermaßen beieinander war.  
  
Nach einer langen Minute hob Severus die Hand und die Musik verstummte.  
  
"Hallo Severus", grüßte Hermine matt.  
  
"Guten Abend", erwiderte er kühl. Eine Handbewegung. "Setzen Sie sich."  
  
Folgsam ließ Hermine sich auf einem der Sessel nieder und schlug die Beine übereinander.  
  
"Kommen wir zur Sache", eröffnete Severus Snape schließlich das Gespräch. "Wie es aussieht, zwingen uns die Umstände, unsere Streitigkeiten bis auf weiteres auf ein Minimum zu beschränken. Außerdem müssen wir uns einigen, wie wir den Unterricht aufteilen."  
  
Hermine nickte zustimmend. Sie streckte ihm ihre rechte Hand entgegen. "Waffenstillstand? Keine weiteren Beleidigungen jeglicher Art von beiden Seiten?"  
  
"Waffenstillstand." Snape ergriff ihre Hand. Flüchtig kam Hermine der Gedanke //er hat einen angenehmen Händedruck//.  
  
"Was die Unterrichtsvorbereitung betrifft, schlage ich vor, dass sie bei dem bisher Zuständigen verbleibt. Der ist dann jeweils dafür zuständig, den anderen mit einzubeziehen."  
  
Hermine war einverstanden, ergänzte nur noch, dass sie sich täglich treffen würden, um kurz ihre Planung für die Stunden des nächsten Tages auszutauschen.  
  
"Na dann", Snape lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. "Sie sind morgen dran. Wie ich sie kenne, haben sie bereits alles parat. Also schießen Sie schon los."  
  
Hermine kramte in ihrer kleinen Tasche nach ihrem Notizbuch und wollte gerade "losschießen", als Snape, sich offenbar seiner Pflichten als Gastgeber entsinnend, noch hinterher schob, "Möchten Sie vielleicht etwas trinken? Kaffee, Tee, Kürbissaft, Alkohol?"  
  
"Tee wäre nett -" sie hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da erschien bereits zwischen ihnen ein Tischchen, darauf eine Kanne mit Earl Gray. Snape schenkte zwei Tassen ein, wovon er eine an Hermine weiterreichte. Sie bedankte sich und sagte dann:  
  
"Also, morgen früh ist die erste Klasse dran. Ich werde mit ihnen magische Pflanzen durchnehmen. Wir beginnen mit den Travirulenta-Moosen. Ich dachte mir, ich demonstriere die Wirkung an Ihnen." Hermine grinste angesichts Snapes entsetzten Gesichtsausdrucks. "Was ist? Trauen Sie mir nicht zu, rechtzeitig das Gegenmittel zu verabreichen?" Snapes Ausdruck sprach Bände. Die Travirulenta-Moose sahen wie normales Waldmoos aus, verströmten aber ein hochgiftiges Gas, wenn man sie betrat.  
  
"Nein, im Ernst. Ich habe rund zwei Quadratmeter Moos aus dem Verbotenen Wald herangeschafft und werde den Kindern zeigen, worauf sie achten müssen und wie sie sich in entsprechenden Notfällen verhalten sollen. Die ätzende Wirkung wollte ich in Kleingruppen anhand eines Steaks zeigen. Ich würde Sie bitten, einfach die Gruppenarbeit mit zu beaufsichtigen. Ich bin generell dankbar, wenn es möglichst wenig Verletzte gibt. Wenn Sie allerdings doch bereit wären, sich zu Demonstrationszwecken zur Verfügung zu stellen."  
  
Snape grinste sie an. "Warum nicht Sie?"  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Warum setzen nicht Sie sich der Wirkung des Mooses aus?"  
  
"Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!" protestierte Hermine. "Ihnen würde doch glatt "aus Versehen" ein Fehler passieren, nur damit sie die Stelle für sich alleine haben und sich nicht mehr mit mir arrangieren müssen."  
  
"Ich dachte, wir hätten einen Waffenstillstand vereinbart? Also? Ihnen würde schon nichts geschehen."  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein!" antwortete sie mit Nachdruck. "Keine Demonstration am lebenden Objekt, jedenfalls nicht am menschlichen. Ende der Diskussion."  
  
"Im ersten Nachmittagsblock habe ich die dritte Klasse", fuhr sie fort. "Thema sind magische Kreaturen. Irrwichte. Ich beginne mit einer theoretischen Lektion. Bis nächste Woche habe ich dann hoffentlich einen echten Irrwicht aufgetrieben."  
  
"Ich sehe schon", unterbrach Snape sie, "Sie halten sich an das, was sie bei Lupin gelernt haben. Sehr.", er unterdrückte eine höchstwahrscheinlich beleidigende Bemerkung.  
  
Hermine war überrascht, dass es ihm aufgefallen war. "Gutes Gedächtnis", kommentierte sie.  
  
"Mein Gedächtnis ist hervorragend. Inwiefern kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"  
  
"Oh, ich hatte mir überlegt, den Schülern von Nevilles Irrwicht damals zu erzählen. Vielleicht könnten Sie sich die entsprechende Verkleidung -"  
  
"Ihr Sinn für Humor ist wirklich erstaunlich, Hermine!"  
  
"Das heißt wohl nein. Schade. Können Sie sich einfach daneben setzen und ergänzen, was ich vielleicht vergesse zu erzählen?"  
  
Snape hob die Augenbrauen. "Sie vergessen Informationen? Kann ich es mir also sparen, das Passwort zu ändern?"  
  
"Das können Sie sowieso, wenn wir uns jeden Tag hier treffen", konstatierte Hermine.  
  
"Dann darf ich unsere Besprechung für heute als beendet betrachten?"  
  
Hermine zögerte einen Moment, ehe sie antwortete. Snape wollte schon aufstehen, da -  
  
"Nein, warten Sie. Bitte. Ich habe noch eine Frage, Severus."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Woher kennen Sie Roy?"  
  
Erst jetzt ließ Severus sich wieder in seinen Sessel sinken. "Warum wollen Sie das wissen?" Er hob die Hand und irgendwo begann ein Cello zu spielen. Schon wieder Bach.  
  
"Bitte beantworten Sie erst meine Frage. Es ist wichtig."  
  
Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte die junge Hexe.  
  
"Roy und ich kennen uns seit der ersten Klasse. Wir haben uns ein Zimmer geteilt."  
  
Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Es stimmte also? Roy war ein Slytherin gewesen? Gar ein Freund von Severus Snape? Aber warum machte er ein Geheimnis daraus?  
  
"Was. was hatte Roy denn früher für einen Ruf?"  
  
Doch Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie sind dran mit antworten. Woher Ihr Interesse an Roy? Hat er es endlich geschafft, Sie flachzulegen?"  
  
Hermine wurde abwechselnd blass und rot.  
  
"Also ja?"  
  
Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Nein, nein. und das geht Sie auch einen feuchten Kehricht an." Wieso nur hatte sie nicht den Mund gehalten? Jetzt saß sie hier und diskutierte ihr Liebeleben. Mit Snape!  
  
"Aber er hat es versucht?" verhörte Snape sie ungerührt weiter.  
  
Diesmal konnte Hermine sich zu einer Gegenfrage aufraffen. "Stimmt es, dass er in seiner Schulzeit reihenweise Mädchen vernascht und sie dann links liegen gelassen hat?"  
  
"Ja". Sein Blick brannte wie Feuer auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich gehe dann lieber mal." Ihre Stimme gewann wieder etwas Sicherheit zurück.  
  
"Jetzt warten Sie. Wer hat Ihnen von Roy erzählt? Er selber ja wohl kaum", sagte Snape.  
  
"Mein Geheimnis", lächelte Hermine schwach. Sie erhob sich endgültig, packte ihre Handtasche und ging Richtung Tür. Zu ihrer Überraschung sprang Snape von seinem Sessel, um ihr die Tür aufzuhalten. Sie wollte sich mit einem höflichen Kopfnicken bedanken, da ergriff er ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, lag das bekannte spöttische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
Hermine verließ die Gemächer des Severus Snape mit dem dringenden Gefühl, dass mit ihrer Welt irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.  
  
***  
  
Wird fortgesetzt... 


	8. Frontal

Disclaimer: Bis auf Roy Eowulf und Caillean Foddan gehört alles der großen JKRowling. Ich verdiene an dieser Fic kein Geld, sondern habe einfach nur meinen Spaß.  
  
ACHTUNG: Spoiler für alle fünf Bände!!!  
  
Zusammenfassung: Hermine kommt als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts zurück. Wird eine SS/HG-Romance. Wer das nicht mag, liest am besten gar nicht erst weiter. Den anderen wünsche ich viel Vergnügen *g*  
  
************************************************************  
  
@Kissymouse: Lass dich überraschen...  
  
@caracinous: Ja, als Raven kenne ich dich :-)  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank auch an Megchen und Weihnachtskeks3!!! Sooo liebe Reviews - das ist toll!!!  
  
Für dieses Kapitel ist mir lange nichts eingefallen - ich hoffe aber, es ist doch noch ganz gut geworden. Jetzt seid ihr dran: Bitte, bitte fleißig Reviews schreiben! Ich lebe davon. Die Story übrigens auch. *drohender Unterton*.  
  
***********************  
  
War Dienstag für Hermine ein recht entspannter Tag gewesen, hatte sie am Mittwochabend das Gefühl, vom etwas großem, schweren überrannt worden zu sein. Hinter ihr lagen acht Stunden Unterricht nonstop - selbst ihre Mittagspause war draufgegangen; für zwei verfluchte Slytherin, die von ihr erwischt worden waren, wie sie einen Gryffindor fertig machten.  
  
Mit einem Seufzer schloss sie nach der Verteidigungs-Stunde mit der Dritten die Türe hinter sich. Jetzt eine Stunde schlafen. Aber sie musste sich noch etwas einfallen lassen, wo sie einen Irrwicht herbekam. Vielleicht sollte sie mal Filch fragen. Außerdem musste sie dringend in die Bibliothek, um einen Zauber nachzuschlagen. Innerlich ächzend und stöhnend machte sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
Das Abendessen ersetzte sie durch ein Nickerchen. Als ihr Wecker sie wieder aus dem Schlaf rüttelte, fühlte sie sich allerdings erst recht wie gerädert. Da sie noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatte, bis Snape sie erwartete, sprang sie rasch unter die Dusche, um aufzuwachen. Danach ging es ihr deutlich besser. Sie trocknete ihre Haare mit einem kleinen Zauber, band sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen und schlüpfte rasch in eine Hose und ein sportliches Top. Noch den Umhang übergeworfen und ab zu Snape.  
  
Etwas außer Atem erreichte Hermine den Äskulapstab.  
  
"Entente!" und die Tür schwang auf.  
  
Hinter der zweiten Tür erwartete Snape sie bereits in seinem Sessel. Wieder war der Raum - eigentlich mehr eine Halle - in grünliches Dämmerlicht getaucht. Diesmal stand eine Kanne mit Tee bereit.  
  
"Setzen Sie sich", forderte Snape Hermine auf. "Was haben Sie diesmal vorbereitet?"  
  
"Morgen im ersten Block zweite Klasse. Kurze Wiederholung der letzten Stunde, dann geht es weiter mit Gargantula; Riesenspinnen. Hagrid hat mir eine von Aragogs Töchtern aus dem Verbotenen Wald geholt, eine ganz kleine. Außerdem "Stupor". Bitte helfen Sie den Schülern beim Üben."  
  
Snape deutete ein Nicken an.  
  
"In der fünften/sechsten Stunde Klasse fünf. Ritualzauber. Wir beginnen mit einem einfachen Ortungszauber. Ich brauche noch Kerzen; haben Sie welche? Gut. Sie werden den Zauber ausführen, ich liefere die Erklärungen dazu. Sie brauchen sich nicht vorzubereiten. Das war's", endete Hermine. Erst jetzt kam sie dazu, einen Schluck Tee zu nehmen. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen.  
  
"Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie diesen Job hier unbedingt haben wollen?" Snapes Stimme war glatt und kühl wie die Haut einer Schlange. "Sie könnten es so viel einfacher haben. An der Uni liegt man Ihnen sicher zu Füßen, wohingegen Schüler keine anspruchslose Klientel sind... nicht leicht zufrieden zu stellen, auch oft schwierig im Umgang - aber das wissen Sie ja, Ihre eigene Schulzeit liegt ja noch nicht allzu lange zurück." Hermine musste nicht einmal die Augen öffnen, um das boshafte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen vor sich zu sehen.  
  
"Sie haben vollkommen recht, mein lieber Severus", gab sie zurück. Ein Blick unter ihren gesenkten Lidern hervor zeigte ihr sein erstauntes Gesicht. "Meine Schulzeit liegt tatsächlich noch nicht so lange zurück, wie die Ihre. Und so erinnere ich mich noch gut daran, wie furchtbar manche Lehrer waren." Sie blickte ihm herausfordernd entgegen. "Ich möchte es gerne besser machen. Selbst, wenn ich dafür ein paar ekelhafte Kollegen in Kauf nehmen muss."  
  
Snape erhob sich. "Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn Sie jetzt gingen, Hermine."  
  
Hermine nickte ihm gespielt freundlich zu. "Gleich", erwiderte sie und hob in aller Gemütsruhe die Teetasse an die Lippen. Sie nahm einen Schluck und fuhr dann im Plauderton fort, "Der Tee ist übrigens nicht schlecht. Sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen." Sie nahm noch einen Schluck. Irgendwie machte es Spaß, Severus zu provozieren. Sie beobachtete, wie er vor ihr auf und ab ging, ungeduldig, eine Mischung aus Fledermaus und Raubkatze. Ihr kam eine Idee.  
  
"Severus, ich denke, morgen sollten Sie zu mir kommen."  
  
Der Angeredete blieb stehen. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ach, einfach der Fairness halber. Und schließlich ist meine Wohnung auch ganz hübsch - wenn auch nicht so, ähm . effektvoll eingerichtet." Hermine leerte die Tasse endgültig, erhob sich und schlenderte zur Tür. Dort machte sie kurz halt, um sich mit einem "Dann also morgen Abend bei mir", zu verabschieden und war verschwunden.  
  
Zurück in seiner Wohnung, stand Severus Snape noch mehrere Minuten bewegungslos mitten im Raum, bis er sich endlich schüttelte und eine kurze Handbewegung machte. Einen Moment später ertönte Musik. Cello Sonate in F- dur, Opus 5 Nr. 1 von Beethoven.  
  
***  
  
Der Vormittag verlief wie geplant. Nachdem sie die Überreste des Ritualszaubers aufgeräumt hatte, bummelte Hermine in die Große Halle; zum Mittagessen. Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie sich lieber zu Professor McGonagall oder Professor Foddan setzen sollte, als eine Stimme ihren Namen rief und sie dieser Sorge enthob.  
  
"Hermine", winkte Roy, "Setz dich doch zu mir!"  
  
Eine Weile saßen sie nebeneinander und löffelten schweigend ihre Suppe. Nach ein paar Minuten fasste Hermine sich jedoch ein Herz und stellte eine Frage, die sie schon länger beschäftigte.  
  
"Roy", wisperte sie, um nicht von den anderen gehört zu werden, "ich habe eine Frage."  
  
"Mmmh?"  
  
"Du hast doch behauptet, Severus kaum zu kennen. Ich habe aber gehört, dass ihr in eurer Schulzeit im selben Zimmer gewohnt habt?"  
  
"Ja und? Wir hatten trotzdem kaum miteinander zu tun. Er kümmerte sich um seinen Kram, und ich mich um meinen."  
  
"Wie zum Beispiel reihenweise Mädchen flachlegen und dann abzuservieren?" platzte es aus Hermine heraus. Erschrocken hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. So direkt hatte sie eigentlich NICHT fragen wollen. Doch Roy wirkte erstaunlich gelassen.  
  
"Du bist also über meinen alten Ruf gestolpert", lächelte er. "Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wann es so weit sein würde. Wer hat dir davon erzählt?"  
  
"Severus und Lupin", antwortete Hermine verblüfft.  
  
"Severus persönlich? Ich glaube, ich muss mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden, was er da über mich verbreitet." Einen Moment glaubte Hermine so etwas wie Wut über Roys Antlitz flackern zu sehen, doch beim nächsten Wimpernschlag lächelte er schon wieder und Hermine glaubte, sich getäuscht zu haben. "Nun, Hermine, ich versichere dir, ich habe niemals ein Mädchen zu irgendetwas gezwungen, das sie nicht wollte, und ich habe auch nie einer falsche Hoffnungen gemacht.  
  
"Aha"  
  
"Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du meinen Worten genau so viel Glauben schenkst, wie diesem alten Slytherin."  
  
"Äh, Roy. Du bist auch ein Slytherin, und momentan sieht es so aus, als habest du mir ein paar wichtige Details aus deiner Vergangenheit absichtlich verschwiegen, um dadurch einen besseren Eindruck zu machen." Provokativ blickte sie ihm in die Augen. "Gibt es vielleicht noch etwas, das ich besser wissen sollte? Bist du ein ehemaliger Todesser oder Alkoholiker oder so?"  
  
"Du meinst, wie Severus?" Roy lachte. "Nein, gar nichts. Du hast alle meine dunklen Seiten entdeckt. Außer vielleicht."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
Er beugte sich dicht zu Hermine und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: ".Ich trage schwarze Unterwäsche!"  
  
Hermine errötete, wollte die Stirn runzeln, musste dann aber doch lachen - wohl wissend, dass er schon wieder mit ihr flirtete.  
  
"Sag mal, `Mine", du hast doch heute Nachmittag auch keinen Unterricht, oder?" Hermine schüttelte bestätigend den Kopf. "Dann könnten wir doch eigentlich mal wieder etwas gemeinsam unternehmen. Hast du Lust, mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu fahren? Ich lade dich ein, in die "Drei Besen"." Ein bittender Blick von schräg unten, dem konnte Hermine nicht widerstehen. Sie stimmte zu.  
  
"Wunderbar! Dann treffen wir uns in einer dreiviertel Stunde in der Eingangshalle?"  
  
"Ja. Bis gleich", Hermine stellte ihr Geschirr zusammen und lief rasch zu ihrer kleinen Wohnung, um sich etwas anderes anzuziehen und etwas Make-up aufzulegen.  
  
***  
  
Es wurde ein schöner Nachmittag, mit viel Gelächter und hitzigen Diskussionen. Roy deklarierte einen Besuch bei "Zonkos" als pädagogische Fortbildungsmaßnahme ("Wir müssen doch wissen, was wir von unseren Schüler zu erwarten haben") und ließ sich nur mühsam von einer neu eröffneten Filiale von "Qualität für Quidditch" wegzerren, was Hermine ein seufzendes "Männer" entlockte.  
  
Hermine deckte sich im Honigtopf mit Süßigkeiten ein - alle Erziehungsversuche ihrer Eltern in dieser Hinsicht waren fruchtlos geblieben. Begeistert stellte sie fest, dass es noch immer Druhbels Besten Blaskaugummi gab (die, die das ganze Zimmer mit Blumen füllten). Die Zuckerfederhalter waren entschieden verbessert worden und sahen jetzt noch echter aus; Hermine kaufte zwei Stück - wer wusste schon, wozu sie noch gut sein würden? Dann hatte Roy Mühe, SIE von der Buchhandlung wegzuzerren - "Sieh nur, Roy! Der dritte Band von "Vertracte Verzaehlungen" ist da!! Und, oh", kreischte sie, "Es gibt eine Fortsetzung von "Sie liebt ihn, sie liebt ihn nicht"! Das MUSS ich haben!"  
  
Roy gestattete sich doch ein wenig Verwunderung, dass ein und das selbe Mädchen in wildes Gekreische sowohl über ein höchst kompliziertes (und in seinen Augen todlangweiliges) Werk über arithmantische Probleme, als auch wegen einer absolut kitschigen und unrealistischen Liebesschnulze ausbrechen konnte.  
  
Endlich hatte Hermine alle Bücher, die sie JETZT und SOFORT kaufen musste und ließ sich willig zu den Drei Besen bugsieren. Dort hatten sie ausgesprochenes Glück: Wie meistens war es voll, aber in einer Ecke war noch ein Tisch frei.  
  
***  
  
Hermine sah erschrocken auf die Uhr. //Schon so spät?// "Roy, ich muss schleunigst zurück nach Hogwarts; Severus killt mich, wenn ich zu spät zu unserem Treffen komme."  
  
In aller Eile zahlten sie und verließen den Pub. Sie konnten bis in die Nähe der Ländereien apparieren, mussten aber die letzten anderthalb Kilometer zu Fuß zurücklegen. Sie rannten, so gut das eben mit ihrem Gepäck ging, und nicht nur Hermine keuchte verdächtig, als sie endlich die Eingangshalle erreichten.  
  
Hier stoppte Roy und hielt Hermine am Ärmel. "Darf ich dich nachher noch besuchen?" Hermine zögerte, warf dann einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und meinte, "Snape kommt in zehn Minuten. Das dürfte nicht so lange dauern. Komm doch so in einer Stunde, ja?" Sie musste lächeln, als Roy sie anstrahlte. Dann eilte sie zu ihrer Wohnung. Den Gang hinunter, dann links, Treppe hoch - Achtung, diese Stufe darf man nur mit links betreten - über den Flur, sie begann zu rennen (ihr doch egal, wenn die Schüler das sahen), nach rechts, die mittlere Abzweigung, dann diese verflixte Wendeltreppe - nicht hinfallen! - noch einmal links, und dann -  
  
halt, STOPP, scheiße, zu spät -  
  
RUMS.  
  
Hermine landete schmerzhaft auf ihrem Unterarm.  
  
//Lass es nicht wahr sein//, dachte sie. //Es ist ein Alptraum. Es muss ein Alptraum sein. Warum passiert ausgerechnet mir so etwas Peinliches? Wer meint es so schlecht mit mir?//  
  
"Es ist nur zu deinem besten", hörte sie plötzlich eine fremde weibliche Stimme.  
  
"Häh?" //Wer ist denn das?//  
  
"Wer ich bin, spielt keine Rolle. Ich schreibe gerade diese Geschichte, und langsam muss ich dich mal mit Snape zusammenbringen, sonst wird das Publikum ungeduldig."  
  
"WIE BITTE?" //Bei mir ist eine Sicherung durchgebrannt oder so.//  
  
"Ach nein, Liebes, mit dir ist alles in Ordnung. Aber wie gesagt, das hier wird eine HGSS-Romanze, also nutze die Gelegenheit. Ich habe euch doch extra so schön gemeinsam auf dem Boden landen lassen.", die Stimme verlor sich im Off und Hermine öffnete langsam die Augen.  
  
Der Alptraum war Wirklichkeit. Sie war gerade mit voller Wucht in Severus Snape hineingerannt.  
  
"Würden Sie bitte von mir runter gehen!" Seine Stimme klang eisig, sein Blick hatte etwas von einem Basilisken.  
  
"Professor Snape. Severus. ich - es tut mir - ich weiß nicht wie - Entschuldigung." Stotternd erhob Hermine sich vom Boden. Ihr Ellebogen schmerzte, ebenso ihr Kopf. Etwas schwindelig war ihr auch.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
To be continued...! 


	9. Imperius

Diese Disclaimer sind so spannend wie Raufasertapete... ihr wisst ja, was hier immer steht, also denkt euch den Rest: HP alle Rowlings, Rest meins.  
  
Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich so lange nichts hoch geladen habe - mir ist einfach nichts eingefallen und Zeit hatte ich auch keine.  
  
Danke an meine treuen Reviewer!!!  
  
@weihnachtskeks3: Mal schauen. Es wäre natürlich am einfachsten, die beiden zu verlassen, wenn sie glücklich und zufrieden auf dem Astronomieturm stehen oder gerade in die Koste hüpfen - aber vielleicht schreibe ich ja auch weiter... hängt davon ab, was mir so einfällt.  
  
@megchen: schau'n mer mal, ob er sie tötet... andererseits wäre dann ja die Geschichte zu ende!  
  
@lilith35: tja, dabei ist Roy wirklich nur ein ganz normaler Mann...  
  
@herm84: Geht's dir wieder besser? Was hattest du denn genau?  
  
************  
  
Hermine hatte Mühe, sich unter Snapes Blick und Anblick nicht in eine Schülerin zurückzuverwandeln. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verkündete nahendes Unheil, Gift, Galle und einen Sturm Stärke neun (mindestens). Andererseits sah der Meister der Zaubertränke allzu ulkig aus, wie er sich mühsam vom Boden erhob.  
  
Der Schwindel kam jäh und überrollte Hermine gleich einer Sturmwelle. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Halt suchend griff sie nach der Wand, die auf einmal nicht mehr da zu sein schien. Dann wusste sie nichts mehr.  
  
***  
  
Sie war wohl in Ohnmacht gefallen, überlegte Hermine, während sie ihre Sinne langsam wieder hochfuhr. Sie lag auf irgendetwas Weichem. Es roch gut. Sie hatte kalte Füße. Sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte einen Wimpernschlag lang in zwei besorgte, liebevolle schwarze Augen. Dann schob sich ein Schleier aus Kälte vor diese Augen.  
  
„Wurde auch Zeit", zischte Snape. „Können Sie jetzt aufstehen, oder kippen Sie dann gleich wieder um?"  
  
Verwundert bemerkte Hermine, dass sie offensichtlich in Snapes Schoß lag, der sich über sie gebeugt hatte. Langsam richtete sie sich auf, bis sie auf dem Boden saß.  
  
„Ich glaube, es geht gleich", beantwortete sie endlich Snapes Frage. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach ihrem schmerzenden Kopf. „Wie lange war ich denn bewusstlos?"  
  
„Ein paar Minuten."  
  
//So lange?// Hermine war erschrocken.  
  
„Haben Sie sich denn etwas getan? Sie sind doch auch gestürzt, oder?"  
  
Snape antwortete nicht, sondern reichte ihr stattdessen die Hand. „Versuchen Sie, ob sie aufstehen können."  
  
Hermine nahm seine Hand und ließ sich mehr hoch ziehen, als das sie sich selbst erhob. Schließlich stand sie auf zittrigen Beinen neben ihm. //Er war das also, der eben so gut roch...// Dankbar lehnte sie sich leicht gegen seine Schulter. Snapes Linke umspannte ihren Arm, den rechten Arm hatte er um sie gelegt und stützte sie. Langsam führte er sie den Gang hinab. Vor Hermines Türe blieb er stehen und sah sie abwartend an.  
  
//Was will er?//  
  
„Wollen Sie nicht das Passwort nennen, Hermine?" drang seine Stimme an ihr Ohr. „Das ist doch ihre Tür, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Ach ja...", murmelte Hermine zerstreut. //Was ist nur mit mir los?//  
  
„Stolz und Vorurteil!" Aus den Augenwinkeln meinte sie, einen fragenden Blick Severus Snapes aufzufangen.  
  
„Sie mögen Jane Austen?" erkundigte sich Snape mit gleichgültiger Stimme, während er Hermine die Türe aufhielt.  
  
//Hat Severus mir gerade die Türe aufgehalten?//  
  
„Ja", antwortete Hermine knapp und stakste an ihm vorbei. Hinter dem Eingang befand sich eine kleine Diele. Sie ließ ihren Umhang dort – in ihren Räumen trug sie ihn nie – dann schob sie einen Vorhang beiseite und trat als erste in ihre Wohnküche.  
  
Hermine hatte ihre Räume sehr schlicht, modern und eher muggelmäßig eingerichtet – mit viel hellem Holz und etwas Metall. Zur linken befand sich eine winzige Küche, nur für ihre Süßigkeiten und ein paar Kräuter. Rechts stand ihr Schreibtisch – ein überdimensionierter Sekretär, auf dem sich Pergamente und Bücher stapelten. Dazwischen standen zwei hübsche blaue Sessel und ein knallrotes Sofa, das Hermine vor ein paar Jahren von Harry und den Weasleys geschenkt bekommen hatte.  
  
Ein kurzer Blick über ihr Chaos ließ Hermine erleichtert feststellen, dass sie glücklicherweise keine wirklich peinlichen Gegenstände hatte herumliegen lassen.  
  
Auch Snape, der hinter ihr in das Zimmer getreten war, betrachtete den Raum nachdenklich.  
  
„Wenn Sie bitte schon einmal Platz nehmen würden, Severus", besann Hermine sich auf ihre Pflichten als Gastgeberin. „Ich möchte mich nur noch rasch frisch machen." Damit verschwand sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Dort klatschte sie sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und schlüpfte dann rasch in ein frisches Kleid. Instinktiv wählte sie ihr fliederfarbenes Samtkleid mit dem Carmen- Ausschnitt, in dem sie wie eine mittelalterliche Prinzessin aussah, und wunderte sich gleich darauf, warum um Himmels Willen sie sich eigentlich gerade die Lippen rot zauberte. Ärgerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. An diese merkwürdige Vision – Audition? – Von vorhin wollte sie lieber gar nicht denken.  
  
***  
  
„Da bin ich wieder, Severus."  
  
„Und ich hielt sie für ihren Geist", knurrte Snape und drehte sich zu Hermine um. //Wurde aber auch Zeit, dass – heilige Scheiße, sieht die *** aus! Und dass ausgerechnet bei einer Besprechung.//  
  
Eilig klappte er seinen Mund zu. Beinahe wäre ihm ein Kompliment herausgerutscht...  
  
„Kommen wir zur Sache." Snapes Stimme klang betont sachlich. „Morgen im ersten Nachmittagsblock sechste Klasse. Die Klasse lernt, Flüche durch Gedankenkraft abzuwehren – oder sie sollten es lernen. Leider sind die meisten ziemliche Nullen... vor allem die aus Hufflepuff und Gryffindor."  
  
Hermine sparte sich eine Reaktion auf diesen lächerlichen Versuch, sie zu reizen. Nach einer kleinen Kunstpause fuhr Snape fort: „Sie werden mein erstes Demonstrationsobjekt für den Imperius-Fluch sein."  
  
Überrascht sah Hermine auf. //Imperius?//  
  
„Sie lehren die Unverzeihlichen???"  
  
„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil Sie nicht aufgepasst haben, Hermine." Snapes Miene war undurchdringlich. „Ich bringe den Schülern nicht bei, die unverzeihlichen Flüche anzuwenden! Ich bin doch kein Idiot" (//Darüber könnten wir uns streiten//, dachte Hermine) „Sie sollen lediglich lernen, sich gegen magische Kontrolle durch andere Zauberer zu wehren. Der Imperius-Fluch gehört dazu. Sie sind doch hoffentlich in der Lage, ihn abzuwerfen?"  
  
Hermine nickte bedächtig. „Ich denke schon."  
  
„Was?" blaffe Snape sie an, „Sie denken oder sie wissen? Ein ‚vielleicht' genügt mir nicht! Also?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau", entgegnete Hermine ehrlich. „Die Stunden bei Professor Moody sind doch schon ein bisschen her... Später gab es noch eine Gelegenheit... damals konnte ich den Fluch abwehren. Aber auch das ist Jahre her."  
  
Snape stand plötzlich vor ihr, den Zauberstab in der Hand. „Dann üben wir jetzt! IMPERIO!"  
  
Hermine fühlte sich, als versinke sie in einem Meer aus Wohlgefühl. Einen Moment war ihre Sicht getrübt, dann auf einmal glasklar. Alles war irgendwie schön und sämtliche Sorgen verschwunden.  
  
//Steh auf!//  
  
Folgsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl. Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf forderte sie auf, um die Sitzecke zu rennen, was sie gerne tat. Es war einfach nett, warum also nicht?  
  
//Schlage ein Rad!//  
  
Warum nicht?  
  
Andererseits, warum? Eine andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf meldete sich zu Wort.  
  
Warum solltest du ein Rad schlagen? Das hast du seit deiner Kindheit nicht mehr gemacht.  
  
//Schlage ein Rad!!!//  
  
Hmmm... Nein, vielleicht lieber nicht.  
  
//Schlage ein Rad!//  
  
Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tun sollte.  
  
„Finite Incantatem!" hörte sie Snapes Stimme von weitem. Wie ein Schubs fühlte es sich an, dann war sie wieder normal.  
  
„Sie haben angefangen, dagegen anzukämpfen, aber das reicht nicht. Ruhen Sie sich einen Moment aus, dann versuchen Sie es wieder."  
  
Hermine nickte und ging zu ihrem Küchenschrank. „Möchten Sie auch einen Schokofrosch, Severus?" rief sie ihm zu. Der Zaubertränke-Meister schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Mit der Schokolade im Mund breitete Hermine sich auf der Couch aus. Snape hatte wieder in einem der blauen Sessel Platz genommen.  
  
„Sagen Sie mal, Severus", fragte Hermine und schluckte den Frosch hinunter, „Wieso wissen Sie eigentlich so gut über Muggel-Künstler bescheid? Ich meine", erklärte sie, „Sie hören Bach und so, und Jane Austen kennen Sie auch...?"  
  
„Jane Austen war kein Muggel. Sie war ein Squib. Wussten Sie das nicht, Hermine?" Die junge Arithmantikhexe errötete. Es war ihr immer noch peinlich, bei Wissenslücken ertappt zu werden.  
  
Snape warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu und stand dann wieder auf. „Sie sind fertig? Achtung – IMPERIO!"  
  
Wieder das merkwürdige latente Glücksgefühl. Und die bekannte Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
  
//Tanze Walzer!//  
  
Hermine begann im Dreiertakt durch den Raum zu schweben.  
  
//Sehr schön... und jetzt zieh dich aus!//  
  
Was??? Wie bitte? Die andere Stimme, ihr Selbstbewusstsein, begann sich wieder zu regen.  
  
Das werde ich nicht tun...  
  
//Los, mach schon. Zieh dich aus!//  
  
Langsam griffen Hermines Hände hinter sich und nestelten am Reisverschluss. Gleichzeitig kämpfte etwas in ihr mit aller Macht dagegen an. Es war furchtbar. Sie wollte dieses schöne Gefühl von eben zurück haben. Aber trotzdem...  
  
//Zieh dich aus!//  
  
Nein!  
  
Ein hässliches Knacken ertönte und Hermine fand sich auf dem Boden wieder. Ihr rechter Arm war etwas verdreht und schmerzte. Verstört blickte sie zu Snape. Als sie sein spöttisches Grinsen sah, kam ihr die kalte Wut hoch. Wie eine Furie sprang sie auf und stürzte sich auf ihn.  
  
„Severus! Was bilden Sie sich ein? Haben Sie noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Sie kranker, notgeiler alter Mann! Sie verfluchter Mistkerl, Sie– Sie Arsch, was fällt Ihnen ein, meine Hilflosigkeit derart zu missbrauchen? Finden Sie dass vielleicht witzig? Und hören Sie gefälligst auf, so dämlich zu grinsen!"  
  
Die letzte Bemerkung war überflüssig gewesen; Snape blickte längst wieder gewohnt finster vor sich hin. Dann hob er den Kopf und aus seinen Augen glitzerte es ihr kalt entgegen.  
  
„Was wollen Sie denn? Sie haben den Fluch doch abwerfen können", bemerkte er mit aufgesetzter Gelassenheit. „Ich habe voll und ganz auf ihre hervorragenden Fähigkeiten vertraut und Recht behalten." Was eigentlich ein Kompliment sein sollte, klang wie eine Beleidigung. Hermine wusste einen Moment lang nicht so richtig, was sie sagen sollte. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass ihr rechter Arm immer noch wehtat. Vorsichtig schob sie den Ärmel hoch und begutachtete, was sich langsam zu einem prächtigen, blauviolett leuchtenden Bluterguss entwickelte.  
  
„Sehen Sie her!" klagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll. „Ihre Schuld!"  
  
„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an", giftete Snape. „Und halten Sie still, damit ich es heilen kann."  
  
Recht grob griff er nach ihrer Schulter und zog sie zu sich heran. Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab, ein gemurmeltes Wort, und der Fleck erblasste. Zufrieden fuhr Snape mit einem Finger über Hermines Haut. Hermine saß ganz still –  
  
Irgendetwas hatte sich gerade verändert. Die Luft, vielleicht? Auf jeden Fall konnte Hermine sich nicht erinnern, jemals eine so zärtliche Berührung durch Severus Snape empfangen zu haben. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und hob ihr Kinn an, so dass sie ihm in die Augen blickte.  
  
„Das zweite Mal war schon besser. Machen Sie uns einen Tee, wir versuchen es in zwanzig Minuten noch einmal."  
  
Verwirrt stand Hermine vom Boden auf.  
  
//Was war das denn eben???// Dann sickerte seine Nachricht zu ihr durch. Mit soviel Kälte als möglich in der Stimme antwortete sie, „Ich denke nicht, Severus, dass Sie mich noch einmal mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegen werden. Ihr Verhalten eben war eine Unverschämtheit; ich begebe mich nicht freiwillig ein zweites Mal in diese Situation. Wenn Sie jetzt also bitte gehen würden?"  
  
„Für mich Earl Gray, danke", bemerkte Snape gleichmütig, als habe sie überhaupt nichts gesagt.  
  
„Habe Sie mich nicht gehört? Verschwinden Sie! Sie sind hier nicht erwünscht!"  
  
Wie eine Schlange fuhr Snape sie an, „Glauben Sie vielleicht, sie seinen in MEINER Wohnung willkommen gewesen? Aber Dumbledore erwartet, dass wir zusammenarbeiten. Ich habe widerspruchslos getan, worum Sie mich bisher gebeten haben. Jetzt sind Sie an der Reihe. Ich habe beschlossen, den Imperius-Fluch an Ihnen zu demonstrieren. Ich werde Sie nicht lächerlich machen; es nützt mir nicht, wenn ihr Autorität vor den Schülern untergraben wird. Also kneifen Sie mal ihren hübschen _Arsch_ zusammen, Hermine, und stellen Sie sich nicht so an!"  
  
Hermine zauberte den Tee herbei und drückte Snape wütend eine Tasse in die Hand, absichtlich so grob, dass etwas Tee auf seinem Umhang und seiner Hand landete.  
  
„Tut mir furchtbar leid", zischte sie.  
  
Dann ließ sie sich auf das Sofa fallen und starrte schweigend vor sich hin.  
  
TBC... a.s.a.p. 


	10. Roy Again

Disclaimer: Wie immer – alle HP-Charaktere gehören Missus Rowling, mir gehört nur, was ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe. Geld kriege ich dafür leider keines... Diesmal leider ein ziemlich fieser Cliffhanger, aber dafür kommt das nächste Update spätestens morgen, ich bin nämlich schon am weiterschreiben.  
  
******************  
  
Die Minuten verstrichen.  
  
Snape trank in aller Gemütsruhe seinen Tee.  
  
Hermine hockte auf dem Sofa und starrte vor sich hin.  
  
Sie hasste diesen Kerl. Wie schaffte er es nur immer wieder, sie so aus der Fassung zu bringen?  
  
Und wo blieb eigentlich Roy?  
  
Wie aufs Stichwort klopfte es an der Außentüre. Roys Stimme ertönte, magisch verstärkt, im Raum.  
  
„Hermine? Ich bin's, Roy."  
  
Hermine warf einen Blick zu Snape, auf dessen Gesicht dunkle Gewitterwolken aufzogen.  
  
„Introite", rief Hermine. Sie konnte hören, wie die Tür aufsprang und Roy herein trat. Gleich darauf erschien selbiger im Eingang zu Hermines Wohnküche.  
  
Roy blieb einen Moment im Türrahmen stehen und betrachtete den Raum zu seinen Füßen. Snapes Anwesenheit registrierte er mit Stirnrunzeln. Sollte der nicht längst verschwunden sein?  
  
„Hallo Hermine", grüßte er fröhlich und, kälter, „Hallo Sevvie."  
  
„Roy, welch, äh, Überraschung", flüsterte Snape über den Rand seiner Tasse. Er sah nicht einmal zu ihm auf.  
  
„Severus wollte gerade gehen, nicht wahr?" bemerkte Hermine mit einem drängenden Blick zu Snape, den dieser allerdings ignorierte.  
  
„Nun, Roy", sprach Snape in seine Tasse, „denkst du, du kannst sie heute Abend flachlegen?"  
  
Roy lächelte nervös. „Wieder eifersüchtig, Sevvilein? Bloß, weil dich keine ranlässt..."  
  
Hermine ergriff plötzlich die Initiative. „Roy und ich sind nur Freunde. Wie wir unsere Abende verbringen, geht Sie nichts an. Gehen Sie jetzt, oder ich muss handgreiflich werden."  
  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen. „Handgreiflich? Das würde ich doch zu gerne erleben... Und wir sind noch nicht fertig, Hermine."  
  
„Ich bin ausreichend vorbereitet, Severus. Gehen Sie." Hermine griff nach Snapes Arm und zog ihn aus dem Sessel empor. Zu ihrer Überraschung ließ er es geschehen. Als er vor ihr stand, beugte er sich zu Hermine und drückte ihr etwas in die Hand.  
  
Dann verabschiedete er sich mit einer ironischen Verbeugung.  
  
Und mit wehendem Umhang verließ Severus Snape Hermine Grangers Wohnung.  
  
Hermine gestattete sich einen erleichterten Seufzer. Was für ein Mann!  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Roy.  
  
„Willkommen bei mir zuhause", damit umarmte sie ihn. „Entschuldige bitte, dass Snape noch da war. Wir haben uns auf die Stunde morgen vorbereitet und das hat etwas länger gedauert, als ich dachte."  
  
Roy nickte verständnisvoll. „Schon gut, du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich habe sieben Jahre mit Severus in einem Zimmer geschlafen, ich weiß, wie er sein kann. Hast du hier irgendwo einen Korkenzieher? Ich habe uns etwas ganz besonderes mitgebracht."  
  
Hermine nickte. „Im Küchenschrank, entweder oberste Schublade ganz links oder die darunter."  
  
Während Roy den Korkenzieher suchte, warf Hermine einen Blick auf den Gegenstand, den Snape ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Es war ein kleines Pappkästchen mit der Aufschrift „Willenverstärkender Ring". In dem Schächtelchen befand sich tatsächlich ein hölzerner Ring, in dessen Innen- und Außenseite feine Linien eingeritzt waren. Hermine begutachtete den Ring von allen Seiten. Er fühlte sich warm an. Probehalber streifte sie ihn über ihren Ringfinger. Er passte nicht. Sie probierte den anderen, dann die Mittelfinger. Als der Ring den Mittelfinger ihrer linken Hand hinunter fuhr, schien er sich plötzlich dessen Form anzupassen. Ob er etwas mit der Verteidigungsstunde zu tun hatte?  
  
Das Zuknallen einer Schublade riss Hermine aus ihren Überlegungen, was Snape mit diesem Ring wohl bezweckt hatte.  
  
„Hab ihn!" Triumphierend hielt Roy den Korkenzieher in die Luft und machte sich dann daran, die mitgebrachte Flasche zu entkorken.  
  
„Feinster Aethiolienwein, meine Liebe. Das hast du sicher noch nicht getrunken. Ist nämlich schwer extrem schwer zu bekommen. Ich selbst bin nur über Beziehungen dazu gekommen. Der Wein wird von den Veela hergestellt. Ein guter Freund von mir arbeitet im britischen Konsulat in Bulgarien und hat dort einen Bekannten, dessen Frau eine halbe Veela ist – ihre Verwandten mütterlicherseits stellen diesen Wein her. Und weil ich selbst ein paar Jahre in Bulgarien gelebt habe und die Sprache spreche, hat mein Freund mich seinem Bekannten vorgestellt und nun gehöre ich zu den wenigen, die Zugang zu diesen wundervollen Tropfen haben. Ich rate dir also dringend, ihn zu genießen und dich im Übrigen gut mit mir zu stellen – hahaha – wo sind denn deine Gläser, du hast doch sicher ein paar Weingläser, nicht wahr? Ach warte, ich zaubere schnell welche her – ‚Accio Weingläser!'."  
  
Schweigend lauschte Hermine Roys Sermon. Von Aethiolienwein hatte sie bisher lediglich gehört. Sie war durchaus neugierig auf dieses sagenhafte Gebräu. Allerdings meldete eine kleinlaute Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf und fragte, ob sie heute nicht schon genug gehabt hatte.  
  
//Ach was//, knurrte Hermine sich selber an, //Du hast Roy eingeladen, also freu dich gefälligst, dass er hier ist und du sogar etwas Neues lernen kannst!//  
  
Gespannt beobachtete sie die aus der Flasche rinnende dunkelviolette Flüssigkeit. Sie wirkte voll und schwer, beinahe zähflüssig. Roy reichte eines der Gläser an Hermine weiter und sie roch daran.  
  
//Betörend//, war ihr erster Gedanke. //Wirklich lecker...// Sie fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über ihre Lippen. //Definitiv auffällig süßlich, vielleicht ein bisschen parfümiert.// Hermine versuchte, bekannte Gerüche wieder zu erkennen. Es gelang ihr nicht – einmal glaubte sie, Himbeere zu riechen, dann Orange, Kirsch, ein Holzfeuer, Weihrauch, Apfel...? Der Wein schillerte in jegliche Richtung. Hermine atmete noch einmal seinen Duft ein. //Berauschend... Ich muss aufpassen, dass ich nicht zu viel trinke. Ich fühle mich schon schwindelig...//  
  
„Hermine?" Roys Stimme drang in ihre Gedanken ein. Sie sah auf und blickte in seine fragenden Augen – er wollte mit ihr anstoßen. Hermine nickte leicht, lächelte. Beide hoben sie ihre Gläser.  
  
„Auf uns, Hermine."  
  
„Auf Hogwarts, Roy."  
  
„Auf Hogwarts, das uns zusammengeführt hat."  
  
Pling...  
  
Selbst die Musik der Gläser wirkte verändert, wie verzaubert. Hermine hob ihr Glas an die Lippen und trank. Der Aethiolienwein rann wie Seide und Samt ihren Gaumen entlang, ehe er sich plötzlich in ihrer Kehle in einen Feuersturm verwandelte. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entwich Hermines Mund. Alles schien auf einmal viel klarer, die Konturen schärfer, die Gerüche deutlicher, die Geräusche kontrastreicher. Wie eine Schlange schlich sich da wieder Roys Stimme in ihr Bewusstsein –  
  
„Schmeckt dir der Wein, mein Schatz?"  
  
Hermine nickte, und Roy zwinkerte ihr zu und nahm einen winzigen Schluck. Wie in Trance ahmte Hermine seine Bewegung nach und trank erneut.  
  
Diesmal reagierte sie anders. Der merkwürdige Geschmack nach allem und nichts war womöglich noch stärker als beim ersten Mal, aber das brennende Gefühl schien ihr milder. Dafür verlangte ihr Körper nach mehr, ihr Mund zog sich vor Verlangen zusammen, sobald der letzte Tropfen verschwunden war. Hastig setzte Hermine das Glas wieder an. In einem Zug stürzte sie den verbliebenen Inhalt hinunter. Dann blickte sie sich suchend um.  
  
„Noch ein Glas, Liebes?" Roy betrachtete sie mit lauerndem Blick, doch Hermine sah nur die Flasche, die er lockend vor ihrer Nase schwenkte. Stumm hielt sie ihm ihr Glas hin, entriss ihm dann die Flasche, weil er so langsam war. Hastig goss sie ihr Glas wieder voll, verschüttete dabei ein paar Tropfen, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum. Die violette Flüssigkeit in ihrem Glas war wichtiger. Viel wichtiger! Lebenswichtig.  
  
Mit einem Ruck kippte Hermine das gesamte Glas Aethiolienwein hinunter und verschluckte sich beinah daran. Erleichtert fühlte sie das Schwinden des drängenden Verlangens. Der Durst schien gestillt, fürs erste zumindest. Stattdessen breitete sich eine wohltuende Dämmrigkeit in ihr aus.  
  
Nur von Ferne spürte sie, wie Roy nach ihr griff und sie zu sich zog. Die Welt war gehüllt in die Farben des Sonnenuntergangs, leise Musik schien zu spielen... Hermine lag auf dem Rücken und über ihr kreiste der Sternenhimmel... Oder was war das? Die Zeit schien verschwunden und Hermine vermisste sie nicht. Sie bemerkte irgendwo in ihrem benebelten Bewusstsein, wie jemand sie streichelte... Luft strömte aus ihr hinaus...eine Stimme murmelte beschwörende Worte, die sie nicht verstehen konnte.  
  
Etwas Kühles an ihren Lippen...  
  
„Trink, mein Schatz."  
  
Hermine trank. Violette Flüssigkeit rann schwerfällig ihre Kehle hinunter und vollbrachte einmal mehr ihr seltsames Werk. Die Lebensgeister krochen langsam in Hermines Glieder zurück. Erst ihr Bauch, dann der Kopf, die Brust, die Glieder.  
  
Sie fand sich in Roys Armen wieder. Seine Hand strich langsam an ihr auf und ab und verursachte ein lustiges Kribbeln, wann immer sie Hermines Schoß passierte.  
  
„Roy...", murmelte Hermine. Wie von selbst hob sich ihr Arm und streckte sich nach Roys Schulter. Der beugte sich zu ihr hinab und begann, sie zu küssen. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um überhaupt mitzukriegen, dass seine Zunge in ihren Mund fuhr. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich automatisch, um den Kuss zu erwidern.  
  
Roy roch nach Wein und Apfel, sein Speichel schmeckte süß-sauer, etwas faulig vielleicht, aber darüber machte Hermine sich in ihrem momentanen Zustand keine Gedanken. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt mit seiner Zunge, die gerade jeden Winkel ihre Mundhöhle zu erforschen schien, während seine Hände unter ihr Kleid fuhren. Dort stellten sie ganz erstaunliche Dinge an, die Hermine abwechselnd aufstöhnen und kichern ließen.  
  
Plötzlich verschwand eine der Hände, da Roy seine Hose aufknöpfte. Mit der anderen schob er Hermines Kleid soweit hoch, dass ihre Beine freilagen. Mit einem Ruck entfernte er ihr Höschen und zog auch seine eigene Unterhose aus. (Sie war übrigens tatsächlich schwarz.) Erst da sickerte es zu Hermines trunkenem Hirn durch, worum es hier ging. Sie sah seine Erektion aufblitzen und spürte ihn gleich darauf an ihr.  
  
„Roy... Roy? Roy!  
  
„Was ist?" Er klang recht unwirsch.  
  
„Lass das bitte. Mir geht das zu schnell, Roy, bitte."  
  
„Ach was", sein Penis suchte weiter nach ihrem Eingang, „Stell dich nicht so an!"  
  
„Roy, bitte hör auf!" Sie versuchte, ihn von sich wegzuschubsen. „Bitte, ich meine es doch nicht böse, aber ich bin noch nicht so weit."  
  
„Red kein Blödsinn", knurrte Roy und verschloss ihr den Mund mit einem groben Kuss. „Du warst doch neulich schon ganz heiß auf mich. Also mach jetzt keinen Rückzieher. Ich weiß doch, dass du es brauchst!" Er redete sich immer mehr in Erregung. Sein Schwanz rieb an ihrem Unterleib und seine Hände befummelten ihren Busen.  
  
„Roy!" Mit aller Kraft stemmte Hermine sich gegen den Zauberer. Sie fielen beide vom Sofa, auf den Boden. So schnell sie konnte, rappelte Hermine sich wieder auf. Wo war bloß ihr Zauberstab? Ach ja, er lag auf dem Beistelltischchen – wieso eigentlich? Sie wollte danach greifen, doch Roy war schneller.  
  
„IMPERIO!"  
  
Tu bi kontinnjud 


	11. Hell hath no fury

Disclaimer: siehe die letzten zehn...

A/N: Danke für eure Reviews - da ist es schon, das neue Kapitel! 

*********************** 

11. Kapitel: **Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned**

"IMPERIO!" brüllte Roy.

Der Zauber traf Hermine mit voller Wucht, ihre gesamte Widerstandskraft hinwegfegend. Von Ferne erklang Roys Stimme: __

_Du willst mit mir schlafen... Leg dich wieder auf das Sofa... Du bist bereit - wehre dich nicht dagegen..._

Hermine wollte sich auf das Sofa gleiten lassen, als plötzlich ein heftiger Schmerz, von ihrem linken Mittelfinger ausgehend, durch ihren gesamten Körper fuhr. Es war wie ein heftiges Erschrecken, jagte ihren Puls in die Höhe, ließ ihr Hirn auf Hochtouren laufen.

Und brachte ihr Roys Worte zu Bewusstsein.

_Leg dich hin... lass mich dich nehmen, küssen, vögeln..._

//Nein// Da war sie wieder, die kleine, aber feine Stimme, die sie zum ersten Mal im Unterricht bei "Professor Moody" gehört hatte. Wie ein steter Tropfen höhlte sie den Stein ihrer Willenlosigkeit.

//Nein, ich will nicht mit dir schlafen.//

//Ich habe es doch schon gesagt...//

//Lass mich in Ruhe.//

//Ich will nicht.//

"Nein!" 

Das letzte Wort rief sie laut. 

Der Nebel war weg. 

Der Zauber gebrochen. 

Sie hatte es geschafft.

Erleichterung durchflutete sie, doch ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit. Hermine griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und deutete auf Roy. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" Die Ganzkörperklammer wirkte sofort; Roy krachte, steif wie ein Brett, nach hinten. Mit einem Schwebezauber beförderte Hermine ihn zum Kamin. Sie entzündete eilig ein kleines, magisches Feuer, warf Flohpulver hinein, rief "Roy Eowulfs Wohnung" und beförderte Roy in die Flammen, in denen er mit einem grünen Wirbel verschwand.

Hermine wankte zu einem der Sessel und ließ sich hineinfallen.

Plumps.

Da saß sie und begriff nur mit Mühe, was gerade geschehen war. Ihr lieber, netter Kollege Roy hatte sie betrunken gemacht, um mit ihr zu schlafen; hatte, als sie sich weigerte, den Imperius-Fluch auf sie gelegt und sie dann zu vergewaltigen versucht. 

Soweit die Kurzfassung der Ereignisse. 

Eine ganze Weile saß Hermine nur da und starrte die Wand an. Starrte ein Loch in die nächste Woche, wie ihre Eltern zu sagen pflegten.

Langsam, ganz vorsichtig, begannen sich die Rädchen in ihrem Gehirn irgendwann wieder zu drehen.

//Wie konnte das passieren? Was habe ich bloß falsch gemacht? Was ist mit Roy los?? WAS DENKT ER SICH DABEI? IST ER KRANK?//

Hermine wurde wütend. Richtig wütend. Heißer Wut folgte kalter Hass. Ihre Hände zitterten, ihr ganzer Körper schüttelte sich wie im Fieber. Ihre Augen loderten blind. Ein Schrei wie ihn die Hölle lange nicht gehört, entrang sich ihrer Kehle.

*** 

//Das wirst du büßen, Roy. Wer weiß, wie viele Mädchen du vor mir so behandelt hast. Aber jetzt bist du zu weit gegangen. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich es anstellen werde, aber diesen Tag wirst du für den Rest deines Lebens bereuen, dafür sorge ich! Mich mit einem der Unverzeihlichen zu verfluchen! Oh, du...!//

*** 

Hermine riss sich ihr schönes fliederfarbenes Kleid vom Leib und floh unter die Dusche. Minute um Minute ließ sie das heiße Wasser auf sich einprasseln. Dann kalt. Heiß. Kalt. Wieder heiß. Brühend heiß. Eiskalt. Nur weg mit diesem Schmutz, der an ihr klebte, nur fort damit!

Schließlich kroch sie wieder hervor und trocknete das geschrumpelte Etwas, dass einmal Hermine Granger gewesen war, ab. Rubbelte mit dem Frotteehandtuch und der Massagebürste, bis ihre Haut brannte.

Mühsam schleppte sie sich in die Wohnküche. Sorgfältig verstaute sie den Aethiolienwein und das zerfetzte Kleid in einer Kiste. Mit einem Aufräumzauber beseitigte sie die äußerlichen Spuren des Abends, dann fiel sie ins Bett. Sie war wie gerädert. Das Gefühl verfolgte sie bis in ihre Träume, in denen sie sich in furchtbaren, öden Wüsten aus Sand oder Schnee wieder fand.

*** 

Ein Sonnenstrahl drang durch Hermines Schlafzimmerfenster und kitzelte sie in der Nase. Dann ein zweiter, der sich an ihren Augen zu schaffen machte.

Bedächtig öffnete Hermine Granger erst ihr linkes Auge - das obere, sozusagen, da sie auf der rechten Seite lag - dann das rechte.

//S Freitag.//

//Wannhabichn heudUnterricht? HmmNachmittags.//

Hermine gähnte, streckte und räkelte sich. Mittendrin ließ sie die Arme plötzlich aufs Bett plumpsen. Ihr war der vergangene Abend eingefallen.

Wie sollte sie heute bloß Roy gegenübertreten? Nachdenklich setzte sie sich auf. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Wenn die Sonne bereits in ihr Schlafzimmer herein schien, musste es beinahe Mittag sein. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und fand ihre Vermutung bestätigt. 

Hermine sprang von der Bettkante und ging ins Badezimmer. Im Waschbecken fand sie den Ring, den Snape ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Sie musste ihn wohl beim Duschen ausgezogen und dorthin geworfen haben

Neugierig drehte Hermine den Ring zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen. Kam es ihr nur so vor, oder waren die feinen Linien im Holz dunkler geworden? Sie erinnerte sich an den Schmerz, der von ihrem linken Mittelfinger ausgegangen war und ihr aus dem Imperius-Fluch geholfen hatte. Der Ring musste dafür verantwortlich sein. 

Hermine platzierte den Ring auf dem Spiegelbord. Nachdem sie sich gewaschen und angezogen hatte, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach dem passenden Kästchen. Sie fand es schließlich unter dem Sofa, wo es der Aufräumzauber wohl nicht erwischt hatte. Hermine inspizierte die Schachtel, konnte allerdings keine weiteren Hinweise außer der Aufschrift finden. Also legte sie den Ring hinein und begab sich, da ihr Magen inzwischen knurrte, in die Große Halle.

*** 

Es war Mittagessenzeit, und die Halle entsprechend gefüllt. Hermine blickte sich suchend um, konnte aber Roy nirgends entdecken. 

//Ob die Ganzkörperklammer immer noch wirkt? Hoffentlich!//

Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz und wollte gerade den ersten Bissen nehmen, als sich jemand hinter ihr räusperte.

"Sie hatten einen schönen Abend, Hermine?" Überrascht ließ Hermine die Gabel sinken. Täuschte sie sich, oder klang Severus' Stimme genauso wie die ihres Exfreundes Brian, wenn er mal wieder einen seiner akuten Eifersuchtsanfälle hatte?

Ohne sich umzudrehen, antwortete Hermine, "Ansichtssache, Severus. Warum fragen Sie?"

"Weil unser lieber Runen-Kollege noch nicht aufgetaucht ist. Tatsächlich ist er nicht einmal zu seinen Unterrichtsstunden erschienen und natürlich sind wir sehr gespannt, was ihn aufgehalten hat..."

Dies beantwortete Hermines Frage - wahrscheinlich lag Roy noch immer still und starr in seinem Kamin. Sie unterdrückte ein Grinsen und erkundigte sich mit gespielter Besorgnis, "Oh, dass ist ja furchtbar... Weiß Dumbledore Bescheid? Also, als ich ihn ... weggeschickte habe, wirkte er ganz normal!"

Snape reagierte nur mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue. Da er aber neben ihr stehen blieb, nutzte Hermine die Gelegenheit, den hölzernen Ring hervorzukramen.

"Severus, was ich Sie fragen wollte... Sie haben mir gestern diesen Ring hier gegeben - wozu?"

Snape zuckte nur mit den Achseln. "Nach Ihrer erbärmlichen Vorstellung gestern dachte ich, sie könnten ihn heute vielleicht gut gebrauchen - es ist ja nicht nötig, dass sie das Kollegium vor den Schülern lächerlich machen."

Hermine musste beinahe lachen. Snape war doch zu putzig! Wie er immer versuchte, sich über sie lustig zu machen -

//Moment. Snape ist putzig? Seit wann? Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!//

"Wie funktioniert der Ring?"

Snape griff nach dem Stuhl zu ihrer linken und ließ sich darauf nieder. 

"Der Ring ist ähnlich aufgebaut wie ein Zauberstab: Zauberholz - in diesem Fall Esche - und ein magischer Kern aus Einhornhaar. Der Ring ist so verflucht, dass er reagiert, wenn der Geist seines Trägers manipuliert wird. Er sendet einen bestimmten Spruch aus, der vorher festgelegt wurde. Sehen Sie die feinen Linien hier?" Snape fuhr mit einem Finger daran entlang. "Hier sehen sie die Spuren -" Er brach ab. 

"Ja?"

Snape starrte sie durchdringend an. Dann packte er sie am Schlafittchen. "Kommen Sie mit! Sofort!"

Hermine war ein bisschen überrascht, aber im Großen und Ganzen doch eher verärgert. 

"Hey, was soll das? Lasen Sie mich los! Ich bin noch am Essen!"

"Na gut", knurrte Snape. "Aber beeilen Sie sich. Los, los, essen Sie schon."

Hermine lehrte ihren Teller mit ein paar Gabeln. Trotzig kaute sie besonders lange. Was war denn das für ein Benehmen, sie einfach so vom Essen wegzerren zu wollen? Kaum hatte sie die letzte Mundvoll heruntergeschluckt, zerrte Snape schon wieder an ihrem Ärmel. Widerwillig folgte Hermine ihm in einen der Nebenräume zur Großen Halle; ein Besprechungszimmer für Lehrer und Vertrauensschüler.

Mit einem Zauber verriegelte Snape die Tür. Dann wandte er sich zu Hermine.

"Was war gestern los?!"

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich frage, was gestern Abend noch passiert ist." 

"Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass irgendetwas geschehen ist, das Sie angehen könnte?"

"Weil Roy nicht aus seinem Zimmer kommt, Sie die letzte war, die ihn gesehen hat und dieser Ring", er hielt ihr den Ring so dicht vor die Augen, dass sie zurückwich, "Dieser Ring ist benutzt worden!"

"Woran sehen Sie das?" fragte Hermine - sie fühlte sich etwas schwach, auf einmal, und hatte keine große Lust, ausgerechnet Snape von dem Vorfall mit Roy zu erzählen.

"Erstens sind die Linien wesentlich dunkler als vorher und zweitens -" er griff nach Hermines linker Hand - "Hat der Ring seine Form so verändert, dass er nun genau auf ihren linken Mittelfinger passt. Was gestern Mittag sicher noch nicht der Fall gewesen ist. Und jetzt sagen Sie mir, was los ist."

"Ihnen erzähle ich bestimmt nichts."

"Dann muss ich zu Dumbledore gehen."

Hermine schwieg verbissen und beobachtete, wie Snapes Gesichtsausdruck immer wütender wurde, bis er schließlich auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und mit flatterndem Umhang den Raum verließ.

//Blöde Fledermaus.//

*** 

Hermines Arithmantikstunde mit der vierten Klasse verlief wie geplant und recht ereignislos.

Danach packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, kramte den Zeitumkehrer hervor und wanderte zurück in die Vergangenheit, um an Snapes Verteidigungsstunde teilnehmen zu können.

Sie erreichte den Klassenraum vor den Schülern. Snape erwartete sie bereits. 

"Der Direktor erwartet uns im Anschluss an diese Stunde", verkündete er selbstgefällig.

Hermine nickte nur und setzte sich auf ihren Stammplatz.

Die Sechstklässler strömten herein und Snape begann die Stunde. Irgendwann "bat" er Hermine, vorzutreten. Er belegte sie mit dem Imperius-Fluch und es gelang ihr tatsächlich, ihn zu brechen, ehe sie etwas Schlimmeres als Einbeinhüpfen getan hatte.

Wieder unter den denkenden Menschen weilend, beschrieb sie der Klasse die Symptome, die sie verspürt hatte.

Nach der Stunde gingen die beiden Lehrer zu Dumbledore.

Er erwartete sie bereits, mit seinem üblichen freundlichen Lächeln.

"Hermine, Severus. Bitte setzt euch. Hermine, du weißt, worum es geht?"

Hermine nickte. "Roy ist verschwunden?"

"Exakt. Und du scheinst die letzte gewesen zu sein, die ihn gesehen hat."

"Hat man schon in seiner Wohnung nachgesehen?"

"Nein. Sie ist verschlossen. Ich habe geklopft, aber niemand öffnet."

"Direktor... es könnte sein, das Roy doch dort ist."

"Ja?" Die blauen Augen blickten warm, ein bisschen neugierig vielleicht.

"Roy und ich hatten gestern Abend eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Ich sah mich, aus Gründen die ich hier nicht erläutern will, gezwungen, ihn mit einer Ganzkörperklammer zu fesseln. Ich habe ihn dann", sie traute sich kaum, den Direktor anzusehen, " Ich habe ihn dann einfach per Flohpulver in sein Zimmer befördert - jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass es sein Zimmer war", schloss Hermine.

"Ah ja, ich sehe - das würde einiges erklären", stellte Dumbledore fest. Er warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu: "Sie sind aber in Ordnung, Hermine?"

"Oh ja", beeilte Hermine sich zu sagen.

"Gut. Dann schauen wir doch mal nach, ob unser Vermisster in seinem Kamin liegt, oder nicht.

******************* 

Wird fortgesetzt! (Könnte allerdings wieder etwas dauern - eine Woche, oder so.)

Liebe Grüße, Queen


	12. und Wirrungen

Disclaimer: If ifs and ands were pots and pans, there'd be no work for tinkers... Und mir gehört nur, was ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe – aber nicht einmal damit kann ich bisher Geld verdienen (  
  
*************** A/N: Besonders an Neueinsteiger, aber natürlich an alle anderen auch: Denkt beim Lesen bitte nicht an den Snape aus dem Buch! Denkt an Alan Rickmann!!  
  
@Besserweis: Na, schau mal, ob ich deine Vorschläge berücksichtigt habe!  
  
Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews (  
  
*******************  
  
„Gut. Dann schauen wir doch mal nach, ob unser Vermisster in seinem Kamin liegt, oder nicht."Mit diesen Worten schritt Dumbledore zur Türe. Dort ließ er Hermine den Vortritt. Sie ging ein Stück voraus. Erst, als sie sich an der nächsten Ecke nach Dumbledore umdrehte, fiel ihr etwas auf.  
  
„Wo ist denn Severus hin?"Sie hätte schwören können, dass seine Augen merkwürdig aufblitzten.  
  
„Oh, ich habe ihn per Flohpulver vorausgeschickt."  
  
Hermine wurde es plötzlich heiß. //Ach du meine Güte – wenn Roy tatsächlich noch in der Ganzkörperklammer steckt – ich habe ihn doch gar nicht wieder angezogen! Und wenn Snape ihn jetzt findet? Wie peinlich...//  
  
//Andererseits – was ist eigentlich so peinlich daran? Roy ist ein Mistkerl und er hat es verdient und ich habe mich doch nicht blamiert, oder?//  
  
//Na, und außerdem hat Snape ihn bestimm schon mal nackt gesehen, wo die beiden sich doch ein Zimmer geteilt haben – //  
  
„Hermine, ich würde gerne noch kurz in der Küche vorbeischauen – Sie und Severus kommen ja sicher auch ohne mich zurecht?"Ehe Hermine noch groß etwas antworten konnte, war Dumbledore in Richtung Küche abgebogen. Hermine blieb einen Augenblick stehen und fragte sich, warum er überhaupt mitgekommen war, beließ es aber letztlich bei einem Achselzucken und lief weiter zu Roys Wohnung.  
  
Endlich erreichte sie den Südflügel und Roys Wohnungstüre. Sie klopfte gar nicht erst groß an, probierte nur die Türklinke, und als diese nicht nachgab, zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach:  
  
„Alohomora!"  
  
Nichts geschah. Sie versuchte einen anderen Zauber:  
  
„Sesam!"  
  
Nichts.  
  
Hermine überlegte. Was könnte wohl das Passwort sein?  
  
//Mmmmh//  
  
„Aethiolienwein!"  
  
Die Tür sprang auf.  
  
Hermine trat vorsichtig über die Schwelle.  
  
„Severus? Roy?"  
  
„Hermine?"Das war Severus' Stimme! „Nett, dass Sie es doch noch einrichten konnten."  
  
„Für Sie doch immer, mein Herzchen", gab Hermine geistesabwesend zurück. „Was ist mit Roy? Ist er da?"  
  
„Oh ja."Snapes Stimme klang auf einmal wie eine Katze am Sahnetopf. Neugierig betrat Hermine das Wohnzimmer, in dem sich auch der Kamin befand, und erblickte Snape auf dem Sofa. Im Kamin lag Roy. Starr. Steif. Besonders übrigens an einer bestimmten Stelle, deren Anblick Hermine sich nur einen kurzen Moment antat. //Sieh mal einer an – groß ist der ja nicht...// Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragte sie Snape,  
  
„Wollen Sie denn nicht den Fluch beenden?"  
  
„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an."  
  
„Wie? Na gut. Finite Incantatem!"Gespannt beobachteten die beiden, wie Roy sich zu bewegen begann. Erst die Arme, dann den Rest. Als nächstes wurde er krebsrot (im Gesicht – wo sonst???) und bemühte sich, seine Blöße zu bedecken. Mit einem verächtlichen Schnaufen warf Snape ihm eine Decke zu, die er hastig ergriff und um sich wickelte. Sein Kiefer bewegte sich dabei, als wolle er etwas sagen, aber so recht wollte es ihm nicht gelingen.  
  
Snape wandte sich mit fragender Geste an Hermine – „Meinen Sie, er will uns etwas mitteilen?"  
  
Hermine antwortete ihm nicht direkt, sondern ging ein paar Schritte auf Roy zu. Mit einem Ruck hob sie die Decke hoch und examinierte seine Leibesmitte.  
  
„So klein, wie das Ding ist, solltest du vielleicht doch lieber mit deinem Hirn denken."  
  
Dann stieß sie ihn beiseite, entfachte mit der rechten Hand ein Feuer im Kamin, während die linke das Kaminsims nach dem Flohpulver absuchte und trat schließlich, nachdem sie eine handvoll in die Flammen geworfen hatte, in den Kamin.  
  
***  
  
Snape schlenderte zu seiner Wohnung. Vor dem Äskulapstab blieb er stehen, sprach das Passwort und ging dann direkt zur Küche, wo er nach einer bestimmten Teesorte suchte.  
  
„Für mich bitte wieder Earl Gray", klang es da plötzlich in seinem Rücken. Er zuckte zusammen.  
  
„Hermine Granger. Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Ist Ihnen Roy zu langweilig geworden, dass Sie jetzt mich verfolgen?"  
  
„Es scheint mir eher, als suchten Sie meine Nähe – warum würden Sie sonst ständig um mich herumscharwenzeln. Man sollte meinen, ihr Beruf sei Beschäftigung genug."  
  
„Meine liebe Frau Kollegin, ihrem altklugen Geschwätz entnehme ich, dass Sie keine Ahnung haben, wovon Sie sprechen. Offensichtlich sind Sie mit ihrem Beruf ja unterfordert, sonst würden Sie mir jetzt nicht meine wertvolle Zeit stehlen."Snape hatte gefunden, was er suchte und begab sich nun durch einen der Vorhänge ein sein kleines Arbeitszimmer. Dort stand ein kleiner Schreibtisch, von dem aus er seine private Korrespondenz erledigte und an dem er sich jetzt niederließ.  
  
Hermine folgte ihm mit und zauberte sich einen der Sessel aus dem großen Saal herbei. Sie stützte die Ellebogen auf Snapes Schreibtisch ab und zog den hölzernen Ring vom Finger. Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie den Ring Snape unter die Nase.  
  
„So beschützend und gar nicht unbedingt väterlich, wie Sie sich in letzter Zeit aufführen, frage ich mich langsam ernsthaft, was eigentlich mit Ihnen los ist."  
  
Snape schwieg.  
  
„Verdammt, Sie sind der fiese Zaubertränke-Lehrer! Warum sabotieren Sie das „Liebesleben"ihres Zimmergenossen?! Nennen Sie mir Ihre Gründe!"  
  
„Ich denke nicht, Miss Granger, dass ich mich von Ihnen ausfragen lassen möchte. Noch dazu in meiner eigenen Wohnung."  
  
„Das ist mir *piep* egal! Beantworten Sie gefälligst meine Frage! Und es heißt Mrs Granger."  
  
„Aber Sie haben die Antwort längst selbst gegeben, Hermine. Ich bin nun mal der fiese Typ. Ich war vielleicht einfach der Meinung, dass Roy genug Mädels gehabt hat? Vielleicht hatte ich auch nur einen schlechten Tag. In Ihrer Gegenwart nichts Ungewöhnliches."  
  
Hermine war die verborgene Aussage in seiner Antwort nicht entgangen. Ihr Mund öffnete sich vor Erstaunen.  
  
„Machen Sie den Mund zu, es zieht!"raunzte Snape. „Was haben Sie denn jetzt schon wieder!"  
  
„Sie- Sie haben gerade gesagt – implizit gesagt – dass Sie von Roys Methoden wussten, dass Sie ausgerechnet bei mir eifersüchtig geworden sind!?! Dass –"  
  
„Glauben Sie ja nicht, ich wünschte von Ihnen etwas anderes als Ihre Abwesenheit!"giftete Snape.  
  
Hermine starrte in sein Gesicht. Seine markante Nase sprang zuerst ins Auge. Dann sein Mund - //Wie es wohl ist, ihn zu küssen?// Ganz am Rande ihrer Gedanken fiel Hermine auf, dass sie jetzt eigentlich unglaublich angeekelt von ihren Gedanken sein müsste. Stattdessen wagte sie einen Blick in seine Augen. Sie waren leer oder verschlossen, auf jeden Fall nichts sagend. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass Augen alleine immer stumm waren. Sie weitete ihren Blick und bezog sein ganzes Gesicht ein. Und versank in einem tiefen Meer aus Emotionen. Sorge, Hass, Liebe, Abwehr, Verlangen und Misstrauen tanzten Tango in Snapes Zügen.  
  
„Mein Gott", entfuhr es Hermine.  
  
„Danke, Severus genügt mir", sagte Snape. Der Augenblick war vorüber. Doch Hermines Erinnerung war noch da. Sie schluckte ein paar Mal. Erhob sich. Aus ihrem Ausschnitt holte sie den Zeitumkehrer hervor. Snape streckte die Hand danach aus, doch Hermine lehnte sich über den Schreibtisch und streifte ihm die Kette eigenhändig über. Ihre Hände ließen den goldenen Anhänger wie von selbst in Snapes Rollkragen verschwinden. Auf dem Rückweg streichten sie sein Gesicht und ihre Rechte ruhte kurz auf seinen Lippen. Snapes Wangen zuckten zu einer spöttischen Grimasse hin.  
  
Dann erhob er sich abrupt von seinem Stuhl.  
  
Hermine wich zurück.  
  
//Ich bin verrückt...//  
  
Snape bewegte sich auf sie zu.  
  
„Angst vorm schwarzen Mann, Hermine?"  
  
Hermine riss sich zusammen und antwortete „Ach wissen Sie, Severus, ich bin vor nicht einmal einem Tag von jemandem angefallen worden, den ich bis dato für einen guten Freund gehalten hatte. Aber Angst? Wovor denn?"  
  
Snape bewegte die Hand, als wolle er etwas wegwischen. Dann fragte er: „Haben Sie die Unterrichtsstunden für Montag schon vorbereitet?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Kommen Sie am Sonntagabend zu mir. 19 Uhr. Auf Wiedersehen."Damit ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie ausladend.  
  
***  
  
Hermine verbrachte das Wochenende mit Vorbereitungen. In ihrer Freizeit las sie oder ärgerte sich über ihr dämlich-interrogatives Verhalten Snape gegenüber. //Was will ich eigentlich von dem?!// fragte sie sich mehr als einmal, ohne eine Antwort zu finden.  
  
Roy ließ sich das ganze Wochenende über nicht blicken.  
  
Am Sonntagabend um sechs klingelte Hermines Wecker. Sie stand von ihrem Sofa auf, wo sie die letzten Stunden gesessen hatte und „Vom Winde Verweht" gelesen hatte. Sie liebte das Buch über alle Maßen und sehr ihrer eigenen Verblüffung, verherrlichte es doch die Sklaverei und war außerdem ziemlich kitschig. Aber, wie sie irgendwann einmal eingesehen hatte, nicht einmal Hermine Granger konnte durch und durch logisch sein.  
  
Jetzt aber hörte sie auf zu lesen und begab sich ins Bad. Sie hatte am Vormittag den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes nach Pflanzen und Tieren für ihre Klassen durchkämmt und war nicht nur erfolgreich gewesen, sondern auch ziemlich dreckig geworden. Wieder in ihrer Wohnung hatte sie dann nur rasch die dreckigen Klamotten gereinigt, sich in einen Jogginganzug geschmissen und dann mit dem Buch aufs Sofa gelegt.  
  
In ihren Gammel-Klamotten konnte sie allerdings unmöglich zu Snape. Sie duschte kurz und wusch sich die Haare. Dann stand sie ratlos vor ihrem Schrank.  
  
//Was soll ich bloß anziehen??//  
  
Das schlichte, schwarze Lehrerinnen-Kleid? Nicht schon wieder. So bequem war es auch wieder nicht ... Obwohl, es wäre eindeutig offiziell...  
  
Schwarze Hose, schwarzen Rolli? //Damit ich wie eine Snape-Kopie rumlaufe? Nein danke!//  
  
Ihr rotes Kleid auf keinen Fall, das war eindeutig zu festlich. Dasselbe galt für die grüne Ausgabe. Ihre Lederimitat-Klamotten? Mmmmmh, zu kalt.  
  
Cordhose und Wollpulli? //Na klar, tätowier dir doch gleich „Muggelfreundin – bitte ärgern!"auf die Stirne.//  
  
//Moment mal. Wem willst du eigentlich gefallen?//  
  
Eine kleine Stimme meldete sich und flüsterte //Severus...//, wurde allerdings von einem kräftigen //dir selbst natürlich!// übertönt.  
  
Schließlich entschied Hermine sich für eine weiße Hose und einen flauschigen, aber dünnen weißen Pullover mit V-Ausschnitt. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr – schon gleich zwanzig vor –, trocknete ihre Haare mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes und legte mit einem weiteren Flick ihr Standard-Make-up auf. Zufrieden betrachtete sich ihr Werk im Spiegel.  
  
//Na also ... geht doch!//  
  
Eilig sammelte sie ihre Utensilien zusammen und ging dann zur Tür. Dort blieb sie stehen und schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf.  
  
„Ich bin ja auch blöd", murmelte sie. „Ich kann doch das Flohnetz benutzen!"  
  
***  
  
Hermine landete in Snapes Kamin und stolperte aus dem Feuer. Sie blickte an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass die schwarzen Rußflecken auf dem weißen Pullover nicht besonders gut aussahen.  
  
Zum Glück hatte sie inzwischen ein paar Reinigungszauber auf Lager.  
  
Wieder reinweiß betrat Hermine Snapes Zimmer. Er war nicht da, oder? Sie lauschte. Hinter einem der Vorhänge vermeinte sie Stimmen zu hören. Leise schlich sie heran und wollte gerade den Vorhang ein wenig zur Seite schieben, als er aufgerissen wurde und Snape dahinter hervortrat. Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen, wie Hermine so plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte, hatte aber sofort eine freundliche Begrüßung für sie parat.  
  
„Na, Hermine, wollten Sie lauschen?"  
  
Hermine stieg die Röte ins Gesicht, aber sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Ich habe Sie gesucht."  
  
„Ah ja? Ich bitte mir trotzdem aus, dass Sie, wenn Sie schon einfach in meine Wohnung spazieren ohne vorher anzuklopfen (was ich keinesfalls gutheißen kann), wenigstens im Wohnzimmer warten und nicht überall herumschnüffeln."  
  
Hermine hob mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln die Schultern. „Wollen wir nicht anfangen?"Und ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, setzte sie sich auf einen der Sessel. Aus ihrer Tasche zog sie ihr schwarzes Notizbuch (mit Gryffindor-Emblem) und blätterte zur letzten beschriebenen Seite. Aber sie benötigte keine Notizen, sie wusste genau, was sie wollte.  
  
„Morgen zweite Klasse, Werwölfe. Ich habe einen Bekannten von Remus Lupin eingeladen, einen Werwolf, der uns einen Erfahrungsbericht liefert. Ihre Hilfe werde ich nicht benötigen, aber es wäre nett, wenn Sie Ihre Zunge im Zaum halten könnten."Dabei blickte Hermine kurz auf und schoss Snape einen warnenden Blick zu. Er blieb unbewegt.  
  
„Später die erste Klasse mit Pflanzen. Wir schließen die Travirulenta-Moose ab und fahren mit Solanaceae fort, besonders Mandragora, Atropa Belladonna, Datura stramonium und Hyoscyamus."  
  
„Ah?"Snape hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen. „Sie sind sich schon darüber im Klaren, dass Sie Ihre Schüler mit dieser Masse lateinischer Begriffe vollkommen verwirren werden? Sie könnten ja auch genauso gut von Alraune, Tollkirsche, Stechapfel, und Bilsenkraut sprechen, das käme dem geistigen Niveau Ihrer Schüler, besonders aus Gryffindor, entgegen."  
  
Hermine gab ihm ein mühsam-freundliches Lächeln zurück und giftete: „Bloß, weil Sie bei Ihren Slytherins auf beiden Augen blind sind, sind das noch lange keine intelligenten Menschen! Und im Übrigen hätte ich die Namen sowieso ordentlich eingeführt. Schließlich heiße ich nicht Snape, der fiese Tränke-Lehrer, der nur den Leuten etwas beibringen kann, die auch ohne ihn etwas gelernt hätten!"  
  
Snapes Gesicht wurde noch um ein paar Schattierungen bleicher. Seine Antwort kam hinter zusammengepressten Zähnen hervorgezischt – „Wie können Sie es wagen, meine Unterrichtsmethode zu kritisieren, sie blutige Anfängerin! Meine Schüler erzielen genauso gute Ergebnisse bei ihren UTZs wie die anderer Lehrer! Und"– seine Stimme wurde hämisch – „wie können Sie behaupten, ich würde schwachen Schülern nicht helfen, wo Sie selbst von meinem Ring profitiert haben?"Mit diesen Worten ergriff er Hermines Hand und hielt sie ihr unter die Nase. An ihrem linken Mittelfinger steckte noch immer der hölzerne Ring.  
  
Trotzig riss Hermine ihren Arm aus seinem Griff und behauptete: „Ich kann dem Imperius auch ohne Ihre Hilfe widerstehen!"  
  
„Ach ja? Dann versuchen Sie es doch! Beweisen Sie es mir! Bis her habe ich nämlich nichts dergleichen gesehen!"  
  
Wütend zog Hermine sich den Ring vom Finger und warf ihn Snape vor die Füße.  
  
„IMPERIUS!"  
  
Wie vertraut war ihr inzwischen dieses Gefühl... So schön ... Keine Probleme... Wie süßes Gift breitete sich der Fluch in ihrem Geist aus. Und da war sie, die tödliche Stimme, die ihr Befehle geben wollte:  
  
//Ich möchte, dass du einen Zauber vollführst ... Du bist so eine tolle Zauberin, Hermine. Zeig mir, dass du „Lumos"kannst!//  
  
Au ja! Zaubern (  
  
Aber warum machst du schon wieder, was man dir sagt!  
  
Denk nach, Hermine...  
  
//Zaubere!//  
  
Es ist aber doch hell genug hier  
  
//Los! Zeig mir, was du kannst! Zaubere!//  
  
//Sag: Lumos!//  
  
„Lumos"  
  
Hermine nahm am Rande war, wie die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes zu leuchten begann, aber es war nicht so wichtig.  
  
//Jaaa ... das war sehr gut ... und jetzt komm zu mir ... küss mich...//  
  
Küssen ... Küssen mach Spaß...  
  
Kann ich denn keine eigenständige Entscheidung treffen?  
  
In Hermines Kopf kämpften die Geister – Snape, ihrer, ihr innerer Schweinehund (denn wie viel einfacher ist es, zu tun, was man gesagt bekommt) und ihr ich...  
  
//Küss mich//  
  
Küss ihn...  
  
Nein, ich werde ihn nicht küssen...  
  
/Los!/  
  
Doch.  
  
NEIN!  
  
***  
  
Hermine fand sich plötzlich direkt vor Severus Snape wieder. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und aus seinem blickten ein Paar forschende Augen zu ihr herab.  
  
„Sehen Sie?", flüsterte Hermine triumphierend, „Ich kann es auch ohne Ihre Hilfe. Und Sie, Sie sind ein Arsch, Sie sind kein Stück besser als Roy!"  
  
„Das ist also der Dank dafür, dass ich es Ihnen leicht gemacht habe? Es ist nämlich viel einfacher, sich gegen den Imperius-Fluch zu wehren, wenn man die geforderte Aufgabe nicht mag."  
  
Hermine starrte verblüfft in ihres Gegenüber dunkel brennende Augen.  
  
„Oder muss ich aus dem gedanklichen Ringkampf, den Sie sich mit mir geliefert haben, schließen, dass Sie weniger gegen den Fluch als gegen, sagen wir, verborgene Wünsche ankämpfen?"  
  
Bedächtig sammelte Hermine die Laute für ihre Antwort zusammen. Noch immer waren sie nur ein paar Zenitmeter voneinander entfernt und sein Parfum, so schwach es war, machte das Denken nicht gerade einfacher.  
  
„Wieso ... Wer sagt, dass ich irgendwelche geheimen Wünsche habe ... und dann auch noch gegen sie ankämpfe?"  
  
Unendlich langsam verstrichen die Sekunden, in denen Hermine ihre Antwort vervollständigte. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, bis ihr Gesicht auf einer Höhe mit Snapes war. Dann beugte sie sich vor und ließ ihre Lippen auf den seinen ruhen...  
  
***  
  
...Für einen schrecklichen Augenblick glaubte Hermine, Snape stoße sie zurück. Sein Mund war starr, seine Augen geweitet – dann schloss er sie und seine Lippen wurden weich, erwiderten den Kuss...#  
  
*************************************  
  
A/N: Das ist noch nicht das Ende!!! Aber das Kapitel ist so lang geworden, dass ich jetzt unbedingt aufhören und Hausaufgaben machen muss ( 


	13. than a woman scorned!

Disclaimer: Aaaaalsoooo… Diiieseee ganze Geschichte hier habe ich mir ganz alleine ausgedacht, aber das Setting und die meisten Figuren habe ich mir bei der netten Frau Rowling ausgeliehen. (Na ja, so direkt gefragt habe ich sie nicht…) Weil das so ist, und weil mein Geschreibsel nur kostenlos zu ertragen ist, verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld. Compris?

A/N: Dieses Kapitel enthält ein Gedicht von William Blake: „Poison Tree". Ich habe daneben eine ungefähre Übersetzung ins Deutsche geschrieben. Sie ist nicht einmal gereimt (das kann ich nicht), also lasst sie rechts liegen, wenn ihr Englisch könnt.

Das andere Gedicht ist von Heinz Erhardt… 

Vielen dank an alle meine Reviewer...

@caracinous: Ach, weißt du, die Hausaufgaben machen manchmal sogar auch Spaß...

@Megchen: Denkst du? Na, dann lies und staune!

@Simy: Die Stimmen hinter dem Vorhang? *pfeif* Welche Stimmen? Du hörst Stimmen? Geh mal zum Psychater... *grins*

@Herm84: Danke für deine Komplimente J

************ 

Sekundenlang versank Hermine in diesem Kuss. Oh war es wundervoll… Sie schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an Severus. Der Kuss wurde intensiver –

Dann schubste er sie zurück.

Perplex machte Hermine die Augen wieder auf und starrte zu Snape. Sein Gesicht war hart wie Granit, seine Züge versiegelt. Seine Stimme klang kontrolliert, als er sprach:

„Bitte gehen Sie sofort in Ihre Wohnung, Hermine." Flüsternd fügte er noch hinzu: „_Tun Sie das nie wieder!_"

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen, tun oder denken sollte. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. Noch einen. Dann drehte sie sich um und floh.

Mit einem Knall ließ sie Snapes Wohnungstüre hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und stürzte den Gang hinunter. Im Rennen spürte sie, wie ihr die Tränen heiß in die Augen stiegen. Sie lief zur großen Eingangstüre und dann im Sturmschritt hinaus in den schwülen Sommerabend, Richtung See.

Am Ufer kam sie atemlos zum Stehen. Zitternd starrte sie auf die Wasserfläche. Sie fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, tat aber sonst nichts gegen die Tropfen, die ihr glühend die Wangen hinunter rinnen wollten. 

Lange stand sie so. 

Sie würde nie wissen, wie lange. Irgendwann traute sie sich, einen ersten Gedanken zu fassen.

//Was ist nur los mit mir?//

//Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein, ausgerechnet Snape zu küssen………………………//

//Warum hat er mich plötzlich zurückgestoßen??? Er schien doch erst einverstanden … Er hat meinen Kuss erwidert…//

//Was ist nur los?//

Rat suchend blickte Hermine sich um, aber nirgendwo stand eine Antwort geschrieben. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf einen Baumstamm, der im Schatten eines Busches lag, und starrte weiter auf den See hinaus. 

Es war schwül. Sie war verschwitzt, wie ihr jetzt auffiel. Aber egal. Mit leerem Gesicht starrte sie auf den See hinaus und ließ ihren Gedanken freien Lauf.

//Was zum Teufel ist nur los mit mir? Bin ich etwa auf einmal in Snape verliebt? In Severus Snape? Nein, dass kann nicht sein … Ich begehre ihn vielleicht ein bisschen … aber höchstens ein bisschen … sooo toll sieht er ja nicht gerade aus – und ein Arsch ist er eh'//

„Wie bitte?!"

Erschrocken drehte Hermine sich nach rechts. Neben ihr stand eine fremde Frau, so um die zwanzig, schulterlange straßenköterblonde Haare, etwas dickliche Figur, in schwarzen Klamotten. Sie sah ehrlich entsetzt aus.

„Wie bitte???", wiederholte sie empört. „Snape sieht ja wohl ziemlich geil aus!"

Verwirrt starrte Hermine die Fremde an. Die Stimme kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor… 

„Wer sind Sie? Und wovon reden Sie?"

„Du kennst mich schon, Schätzchen. Ich bin die Erzählerin dieser Geschichte und ich muss sagen, ich bin entsetzt, wie du mir so entgleiten konntest. Du sollst verflixt noch mal mit Severus Snape zusammenkommen und momentan machst du es mir nicht gerade einfach!" Die Frau stützte die Hände an der Hüfte ab und blickte streng auf Hermine herab. Dann wurden ihre Züge freundlicher. Sie setzte sich neben Hermine auf den Baumstumpf und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, das sie extra für diesen Zweck dabei hatte.

„Aber jetzt beruhig dich erstmal, Hermine. Hier, putz dir die Nase."

Hermine, die kurzfristig an ihrer geistigen Verfassung zweifelte, nahm das Tempo automatisch entgegen und trocknete sich damit das Gesicht ab. 

„Siehst du, geht doch. Und jetzt erzähl mal, was ist denn los, dass du so heulen musst? Roy hat dich doch nicht wieder angegriffen, oder?"

„Nein", bestätigte Hermine. Dann fasste sie sich ein Herz. Wer auch immer diese merkwürdige Frau war, es konnte nicht schaden, mit jemandem zu reden. 

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist, aber  Snape hat mich zurückgeküsst und dann hat er mich weggeschubst und dabei hatte er mir noch befohlen, dass ich ihn küssen, aber das war wegen dem Imperius und ich weiß nicht, ob es stimmt, was er sagt, dass man ihn leichter loswird, wenn man die Aufgabe nicht mag und ob ich jetzt in ihn verliebt bin oder nicht und er war so fies zu mir und überhaupt ist er ein komplettes Arschloch, dieser Idiot und was mit Roy ist, weiß ich auch nicht und ich weiß nicht weiter und alles ist so kompliziert und bloß, weil ich ihn geküsst habe, aber das war nach dem Imperius-Fluch und –"

„Jetzt mal langsam, Mädchen. Ich kenne die Geschichte zwar schon, aber für dich selbst solltest du mal in der richtigen chronologischen Reihenfolge berichten, was dir alles widerfahren ist."

Und das tat Hermine. Sie redete und redete, erzählte die ganze Geschichte von Dumbledores Eule bis zu dem Moment, als sie heulend am See gesessen hatte.

„Und jetzt weiß ich nicht, was ich machen soll…" Erschöpft beendete Hermine ihren Bericht. Es dämmerte bereits, die Sonne stand als rot glühender Ball am Horizont. 

„Was hättest du denn gerne?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", Hermine fröstelte. „Du behauptest doch, hier die Autorin zu sein – also denk dir was aus, oder sag mir, was ich tun soll." Gleichzeitig dachte sie //Wie bescheuert bin ich eigentlich?//

„Ach, so bescheuert bist du gar nicht", lächelte die Fremde. Dann zuckte sie mit den Achseln. „Aber wenn du meinst…"

Erschrocken blickte Hermine auf. „Sie können meine Gedanken lesen?"

„Klar, mein Schatz… Ich schreibe sie auf!"

Langsam wurde Hermine wütend. „Sagen Sie mal, was soll das hier eigentlich?"

„Wie ich schon sagte"; wiederholte die Frau geduldig. „Das hier ist eine Romance-Story. Ich verspreche dir, dass du am Ende glücklich sein wirst, ja? Und jetzt habe ich ein Gedicht für dich. Hör gut zu:

‚Einsam irr ich durch die Gassen, 

Durch den Regen, durch die Nacht.

Warum hast du mich verlassen,

Warum hast du das gemacht?

Nichts bleibt mir, als mich zu grämen,

Gestern sprang ich in den Bach,

Um das Leben mir zu nehmen,

Doch der Bach war viel zu flach.

Einsam irr ich durch den Regen

Und ganz feucht ist mein Gesicht –

Nicht allein des Regens wegen,

Nein, davon alleine nicht!

Wo bleibt Tod im schwarzen Kleide,

Wo bleibt Tod und tötet mich?

Oder besser noch, uns beide?

Oder besser erstmal dich???'

Na, siehst du? Es geht schon wieder. Ich hab' doch gesehen, wie du gelächelt hast!

Hermine, ich möchte, dass du jetzt in das Schloss zurückgehst. Dort wirst du dafür sorgen, dass Snape mit dir spricht und dir sein Verhalten erklärt. Egal wie, und unbedingt noch heute Abend. Dann werdet ihr euch gemeinsam um Roy kümmern. Verstanden???" Die Fremde blickte Hermine mit stechenden Augen ins Gesicht. „Es ist sehr wichtig!"

Hermine nickte folgsam und erhob sich. 

„Ach ja: Wenn du dich mit Snape ausgesprochen hast, frage ihn nach dem Gedicht ‚Poison Tree' von William Blake."

„'Poison Tree' von William Blake", wiederholte Hermine, bevor sie sich umdrehte und schweigend zum Schloss zurückstapfte.

*** 

Hermine fühlte sich wie in Trance, als sie ihre Wohnung betrat. Sie ging zum Kamin und warf etwas Flohpulver in die Flammen. „Snapes Wohnung", sagte sie, ehe sie mit geschlossenen Augen in das Feuer trat. Die Flammen färbten sich grün und Hermine spürte, wie sie um die eigene Achse wirbelte. Doch plötzlich fühlte sie einen Ruck. Sie sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sie wieder in ihrem eigenen Kamin stand. 

//Was ist denn da los?// dachte sie verwundert. Hermine startete einen neuen Versuch, mit demselben Ergebnis: Sie landete bei sich zu Hause, nicht bei Snape.

//Offensichtlich ist sein Kamin gesperrt… Ob er einen Zauber darauf gelegt hat?// Sie seufzt. Hermine hatte extra das Flohnetzwerk nutzen wollen, damit man sie nicht spät abends vor Snapes Türe stehen sah… 

Kopfschüttelnd verließ sie ihre Wohnung wieder und machte sich auf zur Unterkunft des Tränkemeisters.

*** 

Vor der Türe mit dem Äskulapstab stand eine junge Hexe und sprach zum dritten Mal

„_Entente._"

Es nütze nichts. Die Türe rührte sich keinen Millimeter – Snape hatte eindeutig das Passwort geändert.

Sie klopfte. Wartete. Bullerte gegen die Wand. Wartete länger.

Hermine wollte gerade ihre Zauberstab zücken, als die Türe einen Spalt auf ging und Snapes Hakennase herausschaute. Rasch stellte Hermine ihren Fuß in die Lücke zwischen Tür und Wand.

„Was wollen Sie?", fauchte Snape, während er versuchte, die Türe wieder zuzudrücken.

„Ich will rein!" fauchte Hermine zurück. „Aua! Sie tun mir weh!"

„Machen Sie halt ihren Fuß aus dem Weg!"

„Ich denke nicht dran!"

Es gab ein kurzes, unwürdiges Gerangel, bis Snape schließlich nachgab. Was vielleicht damit zu tun hatte, dass Hermine ihm kurzerhand einen kleinen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt hatte. („_Tarantallegra!_")

Hermine wand sich durch den Türspalt und schloss die schwere Pforte hinter sich, ehe sie sich um den Tarantella tanzenden Snape kümmerte.

„_Finite Incantatem!_"

Der Zauber verschwand und Snape kam schnaufend zum stehen. Mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen ging er auf Hermine zu.

„Was-wol-len-Sie-um-diese-Zeit-bei-mir-und-was-er-lau-ben-Sie-sich-ei-gent-lich-nach-dem-ich-Sie-doch-gra-de-erst-weg-ge-schickt-ha-be?!"

Er hatte sie fast erreicht, doch Hermine wich ihm aus und lief um ihn herum durch die zweite Türe in den großen Saal.

Hier herrschte das bekannte grün-blaue Dämmerlicht. Hermine ließ sich diesmal auf dem weißen Sofa nieder. Sie streifte die Schuhe ab und stellte die Beine an.

Sofort stand Snape neben ihr.

„Füße von meinem Sofa!"

„Wir müssen reden, Severus."

„Das ist der absolut dämlichste Satz der Welt, weshalb er fast immer von Frauen ausgesprochen wird und immer Ärger bedeutet."

„Sparen Sie sich Ihre Möchtegern-Macho Sprüche, Severus." Hermine beobachtete konzentriert ihre Fingernägel – sie war längst nicht so sicher, wie sie sich gab. Aber es half nichts. Wer A sagte, musste auch B sagen.

„Setz dich, Severus."

„Seit wann duzten wir uns?"

„Ist mir doch egal", giftete Hermine. „Dann setzen _Sie_ sich eben. Hauptsache Sie _setzen_ sich."

„Ich denke nicht daran. Das ist meine Wohnung und ich setze mich, wann ich will und NEHMEN SIE DIE FÜSSE VON MEINEM SOFA UND SCHAUEN SIE MICH AN, WENN ICH MIT IHNEN SPRECHE!!!"

„Na, das ist doch schon besser", konstatierte Hermine. Sie nahm die Füße vom Sofa und sah zu Snape auf. „Wir müssen reden, weil ich Sie vorhin geküsst habe" – dabei blickte sie dann doch wieder auf den Boden – „Und weil sie meine Kuss erwidert haben und mich dann weggeschubst und aus der Wohnung geworfen haben. Ich möchte eine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten."

„Sie sind hierher gekommen, haben sich unmöglich benommen, sind über mich hergefallen und möchten jetzt eine Erklärung dafür, dass ich sie aus der Wohnung gebeten habe? Glauben Sie nicht, dass viel eher Sie sich erklären sollten? Und entschuldigen?"

Hermine würgte einen Augenblick an ihrer Antwort: „Ich – ich kann es nicht erklären." Sie riss sich zusammen. „Es war eine impulsive Handlung, ich stand noch unter Einfluss des Imperius-Fluches."

„So?" Snape hob eine Augenbraue und musterte sie abschätzig. „Sie wirkten allerdings erstaunlich klar!"

„Wie auch immer, Sie habe sich eben nicht logisch verhalten. Sie haben mich zurückgeküsst." Trotzig hob Hermine das Kinn. „Ich bin doch nicht blöd, ich habe es doch gemerkt."

„Vielleicht…" Snapes Stimme nahm ihren altbekannten, seidenweichen Flüsterton an, „Vielleicht stand auch ich noch unter dem Einfluss des Fluches? Einen der Unverzeihlichen an einem Menschen zu üben, ist keineswegs leicht. (Ich wette, sie könnten es nicht.) Ich hatte mich mit aller Kraft auf die Suggestion konzentrieren müssen. Meine Barrieren waren niedrig, sonst hätte ich schneller reagiert."

Hermine schauderte bei seiner gemeinen Stimme. Sie hatte Mühe, die Tränen zurückzudrängen und gleichzeitig nach einer Antwort zu suchen. Endlich glaubte sie, ihrer Stimme trauen zu können.

„Kennen Sie ein Gedicht … ‚Poison Tree' von William Blake?"

Snape beäugte sie misstrauisch.

„Ja, ich kenne es. Warum?"

„Können Sie es mir aufsagen? Ich kenne es nicht."

Snape verzog das Gesicht zu einem sauren Grinsen. Er schlich sich an Hermine heran und zischte ihr ins Ohr:

„I was angry with my friend:                                        Ich war wütend auf meinen Freund

I told my wrath, my wrath did end.                              Ich sprach zu ihm, mein Ärger schwand.

I was angry with my foe:                                              Ich zürnte meinem Feind

I told it not, my wrath did grow.                                  Ich sagte's nicht, mein Ärger blieb.

And I watered it in fears,                                             Und ich begoss ihn voller Furcht

Night and morning with my tears,                                 Nacht und Tag mit meinen Tränen

And I sunned it with smiles,                                         Und sonnte ihn mit Lächeln

And with soft deceitful wiles.                           Und weicher, trügerischer Falschheit

And it grew both day and night,                                   Wuchs am Tag wie in der Nacht,

Till it bore an apple bright,                                           Bis er glänzenden Apfel trug,

And my foe beheld it shine,                                         Mein Feind erblickte seinen Schein

And he knew that it was mine,                         Und wusste, er war mein.

And into my garden stole                                             Und in meinen Garten stahl

When the night had veiled the pole:                              Als die Nacht den Pol verschleiert

In the morning glad I see                                             Am Morgen seh ich voller Freude

My foe outstretched beneath the tree."             Meinen Feind ausgestreckt am Baum.

Bei der letzen Zeile, als vom Tod des Feindes die Rede war, zuckte Hermine zusammen. Aber sie hatte gut zugehört.

„Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum wir ehrlich zueinander sein müssen? Oder wollen Sie an meinem vergifteten Apfel sterben?"

„Wasser predigen und Wein trinken, ist das ihre Devise?", höhnte Snape zurück. „Sie lügen doch selbst wie gedruckt!"

„Vielleicht tue ich das"; meine Hermine nachdenklich. „Aber", wandte sie sich triumphierend ihrem Widersacher zu, „Jetzt haben Sie zugegeben, dass sie gelogen haben. Also sagen Sie endlich, was los ist!"

*** 


	14. Confession

Disclaimer: Hogwarts und seine Bewohner gehören der großartigen JKR, aber der Roy, der gehört mir ganz alleine! Und ich verkaufe ihn nicht!

„I have a dream" ist von ABBA

Ich hoffe sehr, dass unter meinen treuen Reviewern – äh, Lesern – auch ein paar Tänzer sind… und dass ihr diesen Kitsch hier gelassen ertragt.

*************** 

Snape umrundete das Sofa, so dass er vor Hermine zum stehen kam. Sein schwarzer Umhang flatterte hinter ihm her und fiel dann raschelnd in sich zusammen.

„Sie sind los. Sie und unser lieber Freund Roy. Sie tun alles, um mir das Leben schwer zu machen. Ständig muss ich mit Ihnen zusammenglucken. Ständig habe ich sie vor der Nase und muss zusehen, wie dieser Mistkerl sie um den Finger wickelt. Glauben Sie etwa, ich wüsste nichts von seinen Tricks? Aber sie halten einfach die Klappe, weil es ihnen peinlich ist, dass sie nur eine von vielen sind, die er umgarnt hat, und weil sie sich erniedrigt fühlen von seinen Annäherungsversuchen, habe ich Recht? Er hat sie mit dem Imperius-Fluch bedroht und sie schweigen. Roy Eowulf kommt mal wieder davon, weil sie ein Feigling sind. Sie kotzen mich an, Fräulein! Sie spazieren hier durch das Schloss, meinen, alles besser zu wissen, bringen aber sich und andere in Gefahr…"

„Andere?", unterbrach Hermine seinen Sermon. „Andere?!"

Schweigend schob Severus Snape seine Haare zur Seite. An seinem nackten Hals war eine rote Strieme zu sehen. „Er ist mit einem Messer auf mich los, der Dummkopf. Nachdem Sie ihn von der Ganzkörperklammer befreit hatten."

Fasziniert betrachtete Hermine das Mal. Hatte Snape sie etwa verteidigt?

„Warum ist er auf Sie losgegangen?"

„Weil ich ihm klar gemacht habe, was für ein Verlierer er ist. Das hat er nicht so gut vertragen."  
//Verständlich//, dachte Hermine im Stillen. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Als ich vorhin durch den Kamin kam, hörte ich Stimmen von hinter dem Vorhang da", sie deutete auf den nämlichen. „Wer hat da gesprochen?"

Snape grinste maliziös. „Kommen Sie mit!" Mit einer Hand riss er Hermine vom Sofa und zerrte sie zum Vorhang. Mit der anderen Hand schob er den Stoff beiseite, der den Blick auf eine gruselige Szene verhüllt hatte.

Auf dem nackten Steinboden lag Roy ausgestreckt. Seine Hände waren links und rechts ausgestreckt und es schien, als klebten sie am Boden fest, denn obwohl sich sein ganzer Körper wand und zuckte, klebten seine Hand – und Fußgelenke am Boden fest.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Hermine entsetzt.

„Er träumt…", lächelte Snape fröhlich. „Er träumt, er sei an einem Felsen gefesselt und jeden Tag kommt ein Adler und frisst an seiner Leber… Der Traum hört erst auf, wenn er einen Tag geträumt hat für jedes Mädchen, dass er mithilfe von Lügen und dunkler Magie gevögelt hat."

Hermine schüttelte sich und starte den Tränkemeister fassungslos an. 

„Ich glaube es nicht", stammelte sie, „Ich kann es nicht begreifen … Ich wusste, dass Sie ein Idiot sind – aber dass es so schlimm ist…"

Snape schloss den Vorhang wieder und drehte sich zu Hermine um. 

„Wie meinen Sie das genau, Fräulein Neunmalschlau?"

„Erstens sind Sie widerlich brutal, ohne irgendeine Veranlassung zu haben. Was hat Roy Ihnen getan? Was kann er dafür, wenn Sie keine abgekriegt haben? Ich würde das eher Ihrer schleimigen Persönlichkeit zuschreiben!"

Snape zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut, hielt aber an sich. Hermine fuhr fort:

„Zweitens können Sie richtig Ärger kriegen, wenn das hier herauskommt. Selbstjustiz dieser Art ist nicht erlaubt, Folter sowieso nicht. Sie aber foltern ihn, wenn nicht körperlich, so geistig und seelisch."

Snapes Augen weiteten sich. „Höre ich da so etwas wie Besorgnis aus Ihrer Stimme, Hermine?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Roy ist ein Mistkerl, er hat es verdient." Wütendes Feuer brannte in Hermines Ton. „Und Sie auch, wenn Sie nach Askaban kommen!"

Der schwarze Tränkemeister ließ seinen Blick in aller Ruhe von Fuß bis Kopf an Hermine hinauf gleiten. Plötzlich zuckten seine Mundwinkel. Das ganze Gesicht. Severus Snape lachte. Es war ein heiseres Lachen, aber eindeutig ein echte Lachen. Hermine hörte es mit Verwunderung. 

„Oh Hermine, Hermine! Die Hölle kennt nicht solche Wut wie die einer verschmähten Frau!"

Er wurde wieder ernst. „Hermine, wir müssen reden."

„'Das ist der dämlichste Satz…'" rieb Hermine ihm seinen eigenen Spruch unter die Nase.

„Ich hatte ja Recht – es hat Ärger bedeutet. Oder etwa nicht?" Snape platzierte beide Hände auf Hermines Schultern, drehte sie um 180° und schob sie zu der weißen Sitzecke. Dort drückte er sie auf das Sofa und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Hermine kauerte sich zusammen, doch er hob ihr Kinn mit zwei Fingern.

„Hermine, ich lasse nicht mit mir spielen!" Heftig klang es. „Also gehe in dich und sage mir, was dieses Kuss-Theater vorhin sollte."

Hermine schwieg. Teils aus Trotz, teils, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Seinem Blick hielt sie nicht stand, sondern senkte wenigstens die Lider, wenn er schon ihr Kinn so erbarmungslos festhielt.

Endlich erklang ihre Stimme.

„Lass mich los." Snape gehorchte augenblicklich. Er lehnte sich zurück und kreuzte die Arme über der Brust. Stütze den Kopf in die eine Hand und wartete.

Hermine beugte sich vor. Auch sie stützte den Kopf ab, in beide Hände. Verbarg ihr Gesicht, bis sich die tosenden Gefühle in ihrer Brust zu einem Gedanken kristallisiert hatten.

Langsam richtete Hermine sich auf. So gerade, wie es ihr nur möglich war, blickte sie dem Mann in die Augen. Dachte flüchtig an eine Klippe und befahl sich:

//Spring!//

„Severus, ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

Lachte er sie aus? Verspottete und verhöhnte er sie? Aber hatte er das nicht bereits getan? Sie hielt den Blick aufrecht. Sah auf seinem Gesicht keine Regung. Schließlich bewegte er seine Lippen.

„Du glaubst? Ist das nicht etwas unsicher?"

Diese Reaktion überraschte Hermine. Sicher, da war die bekannte Dehnung der Laute, die seiner Sprache die Schärfe eines zweifach geschliffenen Schwertes geben konnte. Und doch…

„Sieh es so: Wissen kann veralten. Glaube nicht."

*** 

Es herrschte scheues Schweigen zwischen den beiden Figuren auf dem weißen Sofa. Hermine kam ein Lied in den Sinn, dass sie als Teenager manchmal gehört hatte Sie summte leise vor sich hin. 

„Was singen Sie da?"

„Ach, nur so ein Lied…"

„Singen Sie es laut." Snape zögerte einen Moment, um dann noch hinzuzufügen: „Bitte."

Hermine begann:

"'I have a dream, a song to sing / To help me cope with anything 

If you see the wonder of the fairytale / You can take the future even if you fail 

I believe in angels; something good in everything I see – I believe in angels 

When I know the time is right for me / I'll cross the street, I have a dream'"

 Von den Augenwinkeln ausgehend, breitete sich so etwas wie ein Lächeln über Snapes Gesicht aus. Nur einen Hauch Zynismus konnte Hermine diesmal darin erkennen. Er erhob sich schattengleich von der Couch. Seine Rechte schnippte lässig in die Luft und von überallher erklang auf einmal Musik. Hermine erkannte den typischen Rumba-Rhythmus: langsam, romantisch, aber kontrolliert, berechnend. 

Snape stand jetzt vor ihr. 

„Tanzen Sie?"

Hermine nickte leicht. Rumba war ungefährlich, man hielt Abstand zueinander, bewegte sich exakt im Takt. Die Figuren waren relativ kompliziert, aber das war kein Problem. Snape, so stellte Hermine rasch fest, konnte exzellent führen. Er begann schlicht mit der ‚Promenade'. Dann das Gegenstück dazu: ‚Hand to hand'. Ließ Hermine noch ein Damensolo drehen. Dann noch eins. Drehte selbst, um sie nach einem weiteren Damensolo im Lasso um sich herumzuführen. 

Die gespannte Erotik des Tanzes trieb Hermine das Blut in die Wangen. Ihre Hände waren kalt. Erst nach ein paar weiteren einfachen Figuren entspannte sie sich ein wenig. Snape schien es zu registrieren. Er führte sie zur Seite in den ‚Fan', zur ‚Alemana', wieder in den ‚Fan' und von dort in den ‚Hockeystick', der wegen der Figur, die man auf dem Boden läuft, so heißt. Dann die Drehung ins ‚Türkische Handtuch' hinter Snape; weiter in die Venusfalle. Die 400° Drehung funktionierte… 

Nach ein paar Minuten, vielleicht der Hälfte des Liedes, wagte Hermine es zum ersten Mal, zu ihrem Tanzpartner aufzusehen. Severus Snape blickte unbewegt an ihr vorbei. Als er ihren Blick auffing, lächelte er höflich.

Bei einer Promenade bemerkte Hermine, wie er die frei Hand zur Seite führte und gleich darauf das Licht langsam anders wurde. Bunter. Die Grüntöne changierten ins Gelbe, von der Kuppel kroch Rot hinunter und färbte das kühle Blau Lila.

Als das Lied nach fünf Minuten ausklang, war der ganze Raum in warmes Rotgold getaucht. Hermine sah sich um und bemerkte, wie aus den Ecken schon wieder Grün und Blau hervor kamen. Gleichzeitig ertönten neue Klänge – Hermine erkannte einen Muggelfilm; „Der Prinz von Ägypten":

„Schlafe, mein Baby, sei still nun, schlaf ein…"

Snape - //Nein, Severus.// - ergriff erneut ihre Rechte, die er einen Moment losgelassen hatte. Mit seiner eigenen rechten Hand zog er sie näher an seine Seite: Hermine atmete ein, atmete wieder aus und überlies sich seiner Führung im Walzer. 

Es war unglaublich. Nicht zu vergleichen mit irgendeinem anderen Menschen, mit dem sie je getanzt hatte. Sie schwebte dahin wie eine Prinzessin auf den Wolken, sie vergaß die Zeit und den Raum, vergaß beinahe, dass es Snape war, mit dem sie tanzte – aber nein, das konnte sie nicht vergessen. Dafür war er zu präsent: Seine Hand auf ihrem Schulterblatt, mit der er sie fest an sich drückte; sein muskulöser Oberkörper, der sich im Einklang mit dem ihren hob und senkte; sein Geruch nach _Mann_ –

Severus Snape war da, mit jeder Faser seines Wesens. Er flog mit ihr durch Zeit und Ewigkeit, durch Raum und All. Die Musik verschwamm zu einem Streifen am Horizont. Hermine stieß einen leichten Schrei aus. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie war so glücklich. 

Dann wurde das Lied leiser, Raum und Zeit kehrten zurück und die tanzenden Figuren wurden langsamer, bis sie schließlich ganz stehen blieben. Vorsichtig lösten sie sich voneinander. Severus Snape musterte seine Tanzpartnerin besorgt. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich meinte, einen Aufschrei gehört zu haben?"

Hermine errötete leicht. „Das Leben war gerade so schön", flüsterte sie. 

Severus schob ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr, dann zog er sie noch einmal zu sich heran. Er beugte sich herab und beobachtete. Hermine begriff instinktiv. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und erwiderte seinen Blick erwartungsvoll. Severus neigte sich ganz herab und berührte ihre Lippen. Sie boten keinen Widerstand, sondern öffneten sich sogleich seinem Mund entgegen. Er fasste sie fester und Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Ihr Kuss wurde tiefer, die Leidenschaft trat offen zutage. Seine Hände fuhren über ihren Körper, berührten gierig jede Stelle, zerwühlten ihr Haar. Sie schlang ein Bein um seines und schmiegte sich an ihn. Hermines Hände lösten sich von seinem Hals und machten sich ebenfalls an die Erkundung seines Körpers. Sein Umhang flog zur Seite. Severus bemerkte es und löste sich einen Moment aus ihrem Kuss. Stattdessen packte er sie und nahm sie auf den Arme. Mit ein paar energischen Schritten war er bei einem der bläulichen Vorhänge, schob das schwere Material mit dem Ellebogen zur Seite und warf seine leichte Beute auf das dahinter befindliche Bett.

********************* 

Jaaaah… die Geschichte geht schon noch weiter… Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es erstmal die Fortführung der Bett-Aktivitäten *verschämt-unanständiges Grinsen*

Aber ich lasse die beiden nicht so schnell in ihrer Zuckerwelt alleine. Schließlich liegt Roy noch zwei Zimmer weiter und hält sich im Traum für Prometheus… hähähä. Geschieht ihm Recht!


	15. Restricted!

Disclaimer: Tja, dieses Kapitel ist sowas von OoC, dass ich mir den Disclaimer eigentlich schenken könnte. Aber sicher ist sicher: Alle Harry- Potter-Figuren gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Ich borge sie mir und finde es prima, dass die Dame kein Deutsch kann und ergo nicht mitbekommt, was ich hier so treibe. Aber mit Geld is nix, gelle?  
  
A/N1: Diesmal nur kurz; ich war furchtbar unmotiviert, irgendetwas zu tun dieses Wochenende – Sorry! – fand aber, dass ihr für so viele liebe Reviews eine Belohnung verdient XD Weiter geht es nächste Woche – es sei denn ich kriege zwischendrin einen absoluten Kreativ-Anfall...  
  
@herm84: Wie Megchen bemerkt hat – es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich persönlich eingemischt habe... Eine Art Verzweiflungstat :-)  
  
@sally: „tzut"? – sorry, aber da steh ich auf'm Schlauch. Hilfst du mir bitte weiter? *liebguckt*  
  
A/N: Achtung: Dieses Kapitel ist der allerbeste Grund für das Rating dieser Geschichte! Wer keine detaillierten Beschreibungen von Sexszenen mag, darf es nicht lesen! Das Gleiche gilt ja eigentlich für alle unter 17, aber das sehe ich nicht so eng...  
  
Aber die Jungfrauen dieser Welt seien gewarnt: Sex ist nicht immer so, wie ich es hier beschreibe. Manchmal ist es viel frustrierender und manchmal auch sehr lustig und generell überhaupt ganz anders, als wir R- Schreiberlinge das mit unserer versauten Fantasie gerne darstellen... ^_^  
  
Liebe Grüße, Queen  
  
***  
  
Hermine streckte eine Hand aus, erwischte Severus' schwarzen Rollkragen und zerrte ihn daran zu sich auf das Bett. Er folgte willig und sie versanken in einem neuen Kuss. Langsam tasteten sich seine Hände unter ihren Pullover. Hermine verging in einem Schauer der Erregung. Kleine Stromwellen jagten an ihr hinunter, als Severus Snape ihren Pullover mit einem kleinen Winken seines Zauberstabes entfernte und sich nun intensiv mit ihrem BH auseinandersetzte, genauer: mit dessen Inhalt.  
  
Unterdessen ließ Hermine ihre eigenen Hände unter sein Oberteil gleiten. Sie nutzte einen Moment, als er ohnehin die Augen geschlossen hatte, um es ihm auszuziehen. Der darunter verborgene Anblick entlockte ihr ein zufriedenes Lächeln – die Verpackung hatte nicht zuviel versprochen. Sie strich über seine Brust und streichelte seine Brustwarzen.  
  
Severus küsste sie, küsste ihre Lippen, ihre Augen, die Stirne, bedeckte ihr ganzes Gesicht mit kleinen, flüchtigen Küssen, die bedächtig ihren Hals hinunterwanderten und schließlich an ihrem Busen landeten. Hermine seufzte leise auf, da er ihre Brüste mit seiner Zunge massierte. Ihre Beine schlangen sich wie von selbst um ihn. Ihre Hände strichen immer tiefer, erreichten seinen Bund und fuhren unter die Hose. In ihrem Schoß konnte sie seine Wölbung spüren, doch ihre Hände begannen bei seinem Po. Sie krallten sich fest, als Severus mit seinem Mund langsam ihren Bauch abtastete. An ihrer Hose stoppte er kurz. Mit fliegenden Fingern öffnete er den Reisverschluss und entfernte den lästigen Stoff, nicht ohne ihr verheißungsvoll am Po und den Schenkeln entlang zu streichen.  
  
Diesmal war es Hermine, die rasch den Zauberstab zückte und sein Beinkleid verschwinden ließ. Seine Erektion war jetzt deutlich zu sehen und zu spüren, als er sich plötzlich auf sie legte, um sich wieder ihrem Mund widmete. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, aber auch ihre Körper drängten zueinander, wollten gleichsam miteinander verschmelzen.  
  
Hermine bebte, als sie seine Hand in ihrem Schoß fühlte. Wie eine Schlange glitt sie in ihren Slip, strich über ihren Venushügel und fand die Klitoris. Sanft massierte Severus ihren Lustknoten und ließ Hermine aufstöhnen. Dann drang er mit einem Finger in sie ein, und Hermine hatte kaum Zeit zu erröten, wie feucht sie war. Ein zweiter Finger glitt in sie, während er noch immer ihren Kitzler stimulierte.  
  
Hermine atmete schwerer. Suchend tastete sie nach seiner Mitte, fand erst seinen Po, dann seinen Steifen. Langsam begann sie, seine Erektion zu massieren, doch Severus schüttelte aufstöhnend mit dem Kopf.  
  
Stattdessen beugte er sich zu ihren Lippen und küsste sie wieder; erst wild und voller Leidenschaft, dann sanfter, während sein Geschlecht um Einlass bettelte. Hermine spürte ihn an ihrem Eingang und drängte sich ihm entgegen. Vorsichtig drang sein Glied in sie ein. Hermine stöhnte, als er begann, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Mit der einen Hand hielt sie sich an seinem Rücken fest, mit der anderen streichelte sie ihren Kitzler. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller...  
  
Und hielten inne. Wieder küssten sie sich. Sie genoss es, ihn in sich zu spüren. Lust glänzte in ihren Augen, als sie zu ihm hinauf blickte. Mit ihrem ganzen Körper schmiegte sie sich an ihn und schrie in Gedanken, dass er weitermachen sollte...  
  
„Nicht aufhören", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, ehe sie mit ihrer Zunge seinen Hals hinunterfuhr. Er schmeckte süß und salzig zugleich.  
  
Einen Moment lang drohte ihr Verstand sie einzuholen und in der Ferne tauchte der Wahnwitz dieses Ereignisses wie ein Tornado am Horizont auf. Dann versank sie erneut in seinen Liebkosungen, während er sich langsam weiterbewegte.  
  
Sie fanden einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Hermine ächzte leise vor Leidenschaft, die Erregung perlte ihr auf den Lippen und der Stirn, wo Severus sie begierig aufnahm. Zusammen wurden ihre Bewegungen schneller, immer heftiger –  
  
Sterne explodierten zu Regenbogen und die Welt stand Kopf... 


	16. And now?

Disclaimer: Wer ihn als erstes runtergebetet hat, bekommt ´n Keks J

A/N: *ganz vorsichtig um die Ecke schauend* - Bitte nicht böse sein! Ich hatte ja sooo viel zu tun und mir ist auch gar nichts eingefallen. Ich hoffe aber, dass es heute Abend klappt ;-)

Außerdem: Tantalus war der Typ, den sie im Hades damit gequält haben, das sein Essen und Trinken immer vor ihm zurückgewichen ist. Sisyphos war der mit dem Stein, der immer wieder runterrollte, wenn er ihn gerade auf die Bergspitze gewuchtet hatte. Danke an Simy für die Idee!

Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer weihnachtskeks3, sweetkitty04, nici1807, caracinous, Sally, Herm84, FaFa, DarkAngel und Megchen!!!

@Herm84: Du hast es erfasst! 

***************************** 

Ermattet breitete Hermine sich in der dunkelgrünen Bettwäsche aus. Severus lag rechts neben ihr auf der Seite, dahingegossen wie eine Katze in der Sonne. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte Hermines Hüfte. Sie lächelte erschöpft und kicherte ein wenig, als er über ihren Bauch fuhr und sie kitzelte. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das Leben, das gerade so wundervoll pulsierend dahinströmte. Dann verschwand seine Hand plötzlich wieder und sie spürte, wie er sich neben ihr bewegte. Erwartungsvoll öffnete sie die Augen und musste feststellen, dass sie auf einmal die einzige nackte Person im Raum war: 

Severus Snape hatte sich angezogen und jetzt wusste Hermine auch, wie er das mit den Knöpfen bewältigte – er zauberte. Ganz einfach, total langweilig…

So offen seinen Blicken ausgesetzt, fühlte Hermine sich dann doch nicht besonders wohl, weshalb sie nach ihren Klamotten zu kramen begann. Sie fand sie am Fußboden neben dem Bett und schlüpfte rasch hinein. 

Die Stille, nur durchbrochen vom Geraschel ihrer Kleidung, war merkwürdig. Da kam Hermine eine Idee. Sie hob die Hand und schnipste, während sie sich gleichzeitig auf den Soundtrack von „The Rock" konzentrierte.

Es funktionierte – aus allen Ecken drang mit einem Mal _Hummel gets the Rocks_.

Severus, der am Torbogen lehnte und sie beobachtete, hob anerkennend eine Augenbraue.

„Sie scheinen sich ja recht schnell heimisch zu fühlen, Hermine."

Sie zuckte zur Antwort nur mit der Schulter und zog sich weiter an. 

Endlich saß auch der Pullover dort, wo er hingehörte. Hermine richtete sich auf und blickte den Tränkemeister fragend an.

„Was nun?"

„Was Sie jetzt tun, weiß ich nicht", kam es kühl vom Vorhang. „Ich werde mich um Roy kümmern, gleich nachdem ich Sie zur Türe geleitet habe." Damit öffnete er den Vorhang und wies mit einer leichten Verbeugung in die Halle hinaus.

Hermine schritt an ihm vorbei, blieb aber in der Mitte der Halle stehen und sagte:

„Ich werde mich gemeinsam mit Ihnen um Roy kümmern. Er geht mich mindestens so viel an wie Sie."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Sie riskieren damit Ihre Arbeitsstelle, das ist Ihnen schon klar?

"Mir egal."

„Sagen Sie, Hermine – dieser gryffindorsche Drang, den eigenen Mut zur Schau zu stellen, wird der nicht irgendwann lästig?"

„Nein, gar nicht. Und wie ist das mit Slytherins Boshaftigkeit?"

Snapes Antwort bestand aus einem absichtlich gekünstelten Lachen.

„Was haben Sie eigentlich mit Roy vor?", fuhr Hermine im Plauderton fort. „Wollen Sie nach der „Prometheus"-Version jetzt mit den Tantalus-Qualen weitermachen? Oder doch eher Sisyphos?"

Doch Snapes Gesicht war abweisend. „Sie verkennen wie üblich vollkommen den Ernst der Lage, Hermine. Dies ist nichts, wofür Sie am Ende noch Hauspunkte bekommen und als Heldin gefeiert werden."

Hermine fühlte sich mit einem Male elend. Bedrückt ließ sie sich auf dem weißen Sofa nieder und schlang ihre Arme um sich. Sollte es so sein? Sollte ihre Zuneigung zu diesem Mann ihr nur Trauer bringen? Aber er hatte sie doch geliebt! 

Hatte er?

Ein Verdacht keimte in der jungen Hexe … was, wenn er sie nur benutzt hatte? Wenn sie auf ihn hereingefallen war, wie so viele zuvor auf Roy hineingefallen waren?

//Vom Regen in die Traufe…//

Sie hörte, wie seine Füße über den Steinfußboden schlichen. Den Kopf hebend, sah sie ihn gerade noch hinter einem der Vorhänge verschwinden. Als er auch nach ein paar Minuten nicht wieder kam, erhob Hermine sich und folgte ihm.

Sie durchschritt den Gewölbebogen und fand hinter dem Vorhang eine kleine Zaubertrank-Küche. Severus rührte in einem Kessel und blickte dabei konzentriert auf seine Taschenuhr.

„Was brauen Sie da zusammen?", erkundigte Hermine sich leise. Die schwarze Gestalt am Feuer zuckte zusammen und zischte dann:

„Es ist erschreckend, dass ausgerechnet Sie das nicht erkennen, Hermine!" 

Hermine gesellte sich an seine Seite und blickte in den Kessel, in dem es lustig köchelte. Der Trank war gerade gelblich, färbte sich aber langsam rot, während Snape noch etwas hineinstreute, was Hermine als Bilsenkrautsamen identifizerte.

Hermine schauderte sichtlich und fragte:

„Wen wollen Sie denn damit vergiften?"

„Na Sie natürlich", antwortete Snape ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Gleich darauf nahm er das Gebräu vom Feuer und füllte es in einen Becher um. Er pustete noch ein bisschen, dann hielt er ihr den Becher hin.

„Trinken Sie. Je heißer, desto besser."

Hermine starrte ihren Kollegen entsetzt an. Sie sollte was? Dieses Gebräu trinken?

„Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert", gab sie, zugegeben wenig charmant, zurück.

„Anscheinend doch. Aber bitte, wie Sie wünschen. Ich zwinge Sie nicht." Mit einem grandios beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck platzierte Snape den Becher neben dem Feuer und rauschte an Hermine vorbei, zurück in die Halle.

Hermine stand einen Moment verdattert da, dann schnappte sie sich die Tasse und nahm deren Inhalt genauer unter die Lupe. Bilsenkrautsamen waren drin, das wusste sie schon mal. Die Farbe war rot – eher ungewöhnlich für einen Trank. Was konnte es bloß sein???

Rot…

Sadebaum? Sie wusste, dass dieser Baum in Verbindung mit einigen anderen Pflanzen eine rote Färbung verursachen konnte.

Als nächstes die Geruchsprobe – sehr merkwürdig. Eindeutig Rosen, mit einem Hauch von Marzipan. Sollte das etwa ein Liebestrank sein? Hermine schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Liebestränke waren verboten (ob Snape sich dadurch würde aufhalten lassen?) und in diesem Fall auch nicht unbedingt nötig… 

Moment mal.

Liebestrank? Das nicht, aber vielleicht…

Sie stippte den kleinen Finger hinein und probierte vorsichtig. Der Trank schmeckte bitter-süßlich, eben ein wenig nach Marzipan und Bittermandel. Sie erkannte den Geschmack von einer Variante, die sie selbst manchmal zubereitete.

Sie hob den Becher entschlossen an die Lippen und trank.

Ein leichter Schauer durchrieselte sie vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen. Sie platzierte den Becher wieder auf der Arbeitsfläche und verließ dann das kleine Laboratorium Richtung Saal. Von dort aus begab sich Hermine schnurstracks zu dem Bogen, hinter dem Roy verborgen gewesen war. Sie schob den Vorhang beiseite und betrachteten die Szene, die sich ihren Augen darbot.

*********** 

To be continued…

A/N: Was hättet ihr denn gerne für Roy?


	17. Potionbrewing

Disclaimer: Huahaa – alles MEINS, ALLES, ALLES hohohihihuahua *größenwahnsinnig* sprach sie und wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen, als die Wärter sie in ihre Zelle zurückbrachten. Muhahahahaaa!

Warnung: etwas – aber nur ein klitzekleinesbisschen – Folter (O je, wenn mir das jemand vo ein paar Wochen erzählt hätte… Ich erschrecke über meine dunklen Seiten… *g*

A/N: Heute fühle ich mich etwas creativer…

Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews!!! Leah weihnachtskeks3 sweetkitty04 Bele Herm84 caracinous Simy Babsel – Wenn ihr wüsstet, wie ihr mich damit aufbaut :-) Eure Vorschläge zu Roys Qualen habe ich dankbar zur Kenntnis genommen… Lasst euch überraschen… *fiesbin*

@Simy: Bist du mit deinem Nick auch in anderen Foren unterwegs, die nichts mit Fanfiction zu tun haben? Der Name ist mir nämlich schon mal woanders untergekommen!

*********** 

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um zu kapieren, was sich da vor ihren Augen abspielte. Auch dann noch hatte sie Mühe, ihrem Verstand zu trauen.

Severus Snape [Alan Rickman^^] hatte seiner schwarzen Kleidung um ein schwarzes Accessoire ergänzt: Eine Riemenpeitsche. 

Damit stand er, den Rücken zum Vorhang, breitbeinig über Roy, der sich auf dem Boden krümmte. Er war im Gegensatz zu seinem Peiniger fast nackt, nur seine „wichtigsten Teile" wurden durch die Unterwäsche verdeckt. Er war wieder wach und wimmerte leise vor sich hin. Gerade traf ihn ein Schlag durch Snapes Peitsche und er schrie auf. Voller Entsetzen bemerkte Hermine, wie seine Haut an der betroffenen Stelle aufplatze und Blut hervorquoll. 

Sie musste ein Geräusch von sich gegeben haben, vielleicht einen Schrei oder ein Keuchen, denn Roy hatte sie bemerkt und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihr herüber. Dadurch lenkte er Snapes Aufmerksamkeit auf die Person in seinem Rücken.

Snape blickte hinter sich und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem hässlichen Grinsen.

‚Ah, Hermine, Sie sind ja immer noch da. Wollen Sie auch mal?" Damit zog er Roy mit der Peitsche noch eins über, um dann hämisch hinzuzufügen:

„Tja mein Lieber, wie du siehst, hatte ich bei der Kleinen mehr Glück als du…"

Roy sah einen Moment verwirrt drein, dann verstand er und wurde noch eine Spur blasser, als er sowieso schon war. Einen Augenblick glaubte Hermine, er sehe verletzt aus – doch dann war es vorüber und in seinem Gesicht war nur mehr der physische Schmerz zu erkennen. Sie stand noch ein, zwei Atemzüge regungslos im Eingang. Gedankenfetzen rasten durch ihre Gehirnwindungen und formten sich schließlich zu einem Bild, einem Muster, einer Figur –

„Also wirklich, Severus! So geht das aber nicht!" Energisch zückte Hermine ihren Zauberstab. Mit der einen Hand entwand sie Severus die Peitsche, der viel zu überrascht ihrer plötzlichen Reaktion wegen war, als dass er sich groß gewehrt hätte. Mit der anderen Hand, der Zauberstabhand, belegte sie Roy mit einer Ganzkörperklammer. 

„Wiederholungen gefallen nicht…", bemerkte Severus mit schleppender Stimme.

„Sie waren auch schon origineller als in diesem „böser schwarzer Mann"-Aufzug", entgegnete Hermine gelassen. „Aber wenn wir unsere Un-Kreativität zusammenschmeißen, gelingt uns vielleicht, was ich mit diesem Typen hier vorhabe." Sie deutete auf Roy. „Kommen Sie mit in Ihre Hexenküche, wir brauen einen Trank."

Hermine zerrte den Tränkemeister hinter sich her. Schweigend lief sie durch den großen Saal, in die kleine Laborküche und von dort aus durch eine (praktischerweise verzauberte) Tapetentür, die direkt in Snapes Büro neben seinem Klassenraum führte. Hier blieb sie stehen und sah sich suchend um. 

Snape hatte sich unterdessen wieder gefangen und fragte nun (wobei er sich sichtlich bemühte, soviel Kälte wie nur möglich in seiner Stimme unterzubringen), was sie sich eigentlich einbilde, ihn hier einfach so rumzukommandieren, ob sie eine Ahnung habe, was es für Konsequenzen habe, in sein Büro einzudringen, woher sie überhaupt von der Tapetentür wisse und was sie hier überhaupt wolle.

Hermine grinste.

„Also, Severus. Beruhigen Sie sich. Setzen Sie sich hin. Auf Ihren Stuhl, wenn Sie wollen – Wie es Euch gefällt … und hören Sie gut zu.

Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke – das sind Sie – und Hermine Granger, Arithmantikhexe allerersten Grades – das bin ich – haben einen gemeinsamen Feind in ihren Händen, den es für seine Missetaten zu bestrafen gilt. Sie werden sich deshalb verbünden und gemeinsam werden sie einen Trank entwickeln, der ihren Zwecken dient. Eigenschaft dieses Trankes wird sein, dass er seinem Opfer für einen längeren Zeitraum jegliche Freude an geschlechtlicher Regung nimmt. Präzisere Wirkungsweisen sind noch festzulegen. Severus, wo ist der Schlüssel für Ihren Vorratsschrank?"

Severus Snape betrachtete die junge Hexe, die sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte, einige Sekunden lang nachdenklich. Dann sprach er plötzlich:

„Der Schrank ist offen. Holen Sie schon mal die Flasche mit der Wolfsmilch, das Bilsenkraut und die Asprin-Tabletten."

„Aspirin-Tabletten???" Hermine war doch leicht verwundert ob solch muggelhafter Anweisungen.

„Machen Sie, was ich sage!"

Hermine holte die genannten Zutaten aus dem Schrank. Alldieweil bereitete Severus Snape im Klassenraum Feuer und Kessel vor.

Hermine betrat nun ebenfalls den Klassenraum. Sie hatte im Schrank tatsächlich auch eine Flasche mit Aspirin-Tabletten gefunden, die sie nun mit den anderen Utensilien auf einem der Tische abstellte. Dort standen bereits einige Flaschen, Gläser und Döschen, sowie eine Uhr und ein Schneidebrett. Hermine betrachtete die Gefäße und las:

_Spinnenbeine, gemahlen_

_Ethylalcohol_

_Florfliegen_

_Hagebutten, getrocknet_

_Natrium_

_Schwefelsäure_

_Coca-Blätter, eingelegt_

…ein Glas Milch und eine Virgin Piña Colada. Hermine wandte sich an Snape, der gerade ein Messbecher aus einem Regal nahm, und fragte ihn, was er mit letzterem im Sinne habe.

„Die Virgin Piña Colada ist für mich. Die Milch für den Fall, dass es eine Vergiftung zu bekämpfen gilt… Jetzt lösen Sie bitte das Aspirin in Wasser auf. Und nehmen Sie ein sauberes Glas."

Hermine tat wir ihr geheißen, reichte ihm das Glas und fragte sich im Stillen, was ausgerechnet Severus Snape mit Muggelmedizin wollte. Zu ihrer Überraschung nahm er das Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. 

„Ah", seufzte er, „ich bin ja wahrlich kein Muggelfreund, aber dieses Kopfschmerzmittel wirkt ganz ausgezeichnet."

Jetzt wollte Hermine aber doch mal nachfragen. „Was haben Sie eigentlich im Sinn? Sie haben gleich eine Reihe bestimmter Zutaten geholt, als wüssten Sie schon, wie der geplante Trank zu brauen ist?"

„Oh, ich wollte die Gelegenheit nicht auslassen, Sie ein bisschen herumzukommandieren", grinste Severus und nippte an seinem Cocktail. „Im Übrigen sind dies hier Zutaten, die wir sicherlich gebrauchen können. Und Sie, Frau Neunmalklug, wissen bestimmt auch, warum."

Hermine überlegte einen Moment. Ja, natürlich!

„Also, die Wolfsmilch ist giftig, und ruft in bestimmten Tränken Halluzinationen hervor. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es zum Beispiel im Zusammenhang mit dem Bilsenkraut…", sie grinste heimtückisch. „Dann die Florfliegen – das ist eine ganz normale Trankzutat, mal schauen. Die Spinnenbeine vielleicht zur Potenzierung der Wirkung? Natrium und Schwefelsäure ergäbe zusammen Glaubersalz – es sei denn, wir setzen es getrennt ein, dann könnte es mit den Hagebutten zusammen wirken?"

„Ich dachte eher, Sie könnten sich mit den Hagebutten einen Tee kochen, während ich den Trank braue", bemerkte Snape. Hermine entschloss sich, ihn einfach nicht zu beachten.

Für einige Zeit versank sie in Schweigen. Dann nickte sie und meinte:

„Wir können anfangen…"

Sie füllte einen Liter Wasser in den Kessel und gab, als es kochte, die Coca-Blätter dazu. Nach zehn Minuten, in denen sie genau sieben mal nach links und dreizehn mal nach rechts gerührt hatte, entfernte sie die Blätter wieder. Snape hatte sich hinter sie gestellt und ihr über die Schulter geblickt. Kaum dass sie das Gemüse herausgefischt hatte, warf er ein Stück Natrium hinein und sie beobachteten beide, wie es zischend verbrannte. Als die gelbe Flamme erloschen war, blickte Snape kurz auf die Taschenuhr und stellte fest:

„15 Minuten sollten genügen." Hermine nickte und machte sich daran, das Bilsenkraut ganz fein zu häckseln. Snape widmete sich den Hagebutten, die er sorgfältig aufschlitzte und in Fruchtfleisch und Kerne trennte. Die Kerne zermahlte er in einem Mörser und gab dann das Fruchtfleisch wieder dazu. Das Ganze wurde verbrannt und die Asche kam nach Ablauf der 15 Minuten in den Kessel. Hermine übernahm wieder die Führung, indem sie siebzehn und vier Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rührte. Dann fügte sie, Gramm für Gramm, eine Unze des zerhackten Bilsenkrautes hinzu. Die Schwefelsäure hieß sie Snape mit etwas Milch versetzen. Dann warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr und sagte, dass sie jetzt mal eine dreiviertel Stunde Pause machen könnten. Sie deckte den Kessel ab und dimmte das Feuer soweit herab, dass es das Gebräu gerade noch leise simmern ließ.

Die bisherige Arbeit war relativ ruhig von statten gegangen. Nun zückte Hermine ihren Zauberstab, schwenkte ihn kurz und gleich darauf erschien eine Tasse mit heißer Schokolade auf dem Pult neben ihr. Sie lies sich auf dem Tisch nieder und nippte an der Schokolade. [Wie ich gerade, aber das nur nebenbei.]

Severus Snape setzte sich mit seiner Virgin Piña Colada auf seinen Lehrerstuhl.

Hermine blickte sich im Klassenzimmer um. Hier hatte sie sieben lange Jahre Blut und Wasser geschwitzt. Hier hatte sie einige der ätzendsten Stunden ihres Lebens verbracht. Dort vorne saß der Mann, der dafür verantwortlich war. Und sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen. Woraufhin er sie wie irgendeine beliebige Schlampe behandelt hatte. Trotzdem war sie gerade dabei, ausgerechnet mit diesem Mann an der Bestrafung des Mannes zu arbeiten, mit dem sie _nicht_ geschlafen hatte. War das logisch?

Hermine schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. Nein, definitiv nicht.

„Was haben Sie, Hermine?"

„Ach nichts…" War sie eigentlich bescheuert? Was sollte dieser Mist? Sie half Snape, seine persönlichen Rachegelüste zu befriedigen – mal abgesehen von der Befriedigung anderer Gelüste – anstatt zu ihrem Freund zu halten. Okay, dieser Freund hatte sich nicht so wirklich korrekt verhalten, aber war Snape vielleicht besser?

„Warten wir mal ab…" Hermine merkte, dass sie den letzten Satz laut ausgesprochen hatte. Snape blickte verwundert zu ihr herüber.

„Der Trank", bemerkte sie hastig. „Ich habe über den Trank nachgedacht." Snape nickte abwesend. Auch er schien mit irgendetwas anderem beschäftigt. 

„Worüber denken Sie gerade nach?"

„Das ist eine typische Frage, wie sie nur von Frauen gestellt wird", kommentierte Snape.

„Ja, und?"

„Was und?"

„Worüber denken Sie nach?"

„Über den Trank. Ich frage mich, ob es sinnvoll wäre, noch etwas Aethiolienwein dazuzugeben…" Dabei wanderte sein Blick von unten nach oben an Hermine entlang, dreckiger als tausend unanständige Bemerkungen.

Hermine bedachte seine Aussage ernsthaft. „Ja", meinte sie schließlich, „Aethiolienwein ist eine gute Idee. Haben Sie welchen?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie Roys Flasche nicht ausgetrunken haben. Andernfalls wären Sie ausgesprochen unangenehm aufgefallen."

„Ich hätte ihn wegschütten können."

„So viel Dummheit wäre Ihnen tatsächlich zuzutrauen."  
"Scheißkerl"; flüsterte Hermine vor sich hin. Laut sagte sie: „Ich gehe ihn mal holen. Sie benutzte die Tapetentür und dann den Kamin in Snapes Wohnung, der glücklicherweise wieder funktionierte. //Wann hat er das eigentlich noch geändert?// Nach ein paar Minuten stand sie mit dem Wein wieder im Klassenzimmer. Snape saß noch immer in seinem Armstuhl und starrte Löcher in die Wand. Als Hermine die Flasche vor ihn auf den Tisch knallte, schrak er auf.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich", knurrte er.

Hermine schnaubte und sah nach der Uhr. Noch Zeit.

„Sagen Sie mal, Severus – wie finden Sie das, was Sie hier tun?"

Er blickte sie kaum an, doch Hermine fuhr ungerührt fort:

„Sie arbeiten daran, Roy für etwas zu bestrafen, was Sie gerade selbst getan haben!"

„Tue ich das?"

„Natürlich. Sie haben mit mir geschlafen und mich hinterher wie…wie ein… ach ich weiß nicht, wie eine Fremde behandelt. Als wäre es nichts gewesen…" Am Ende flüsterte sie fast und merkte zu ihrem Schrecken, wie ihr plötzlich Tränen in die Augen traten. Was war denn nur los? Sie baute doch sonst nicht so nahe am Wasser? Als wäre sie keine selbstbewusste Hexe Anfang zwanzig. Energisch wischte sie sich mit der Faust über die Augen und ging dann wortlos zum Kessel, da Snape keine Anstalten machte, irgendetwas zu sagen. Er starrte nur vor sich hin.

Hermine blickte in den Kessel. Es war Zeit. Sie fügte dreieinhalb Tropfen des Milch-Säure-Gemisches dazu, und mischte diesmal alles kräftig durch. Dann musterte sie die verbliebenen Zutaten. //Wolfsmilch…// Ja, das war gut. Sie fügte einen Tropfen hinzu. Das Gebräu begann Blasen zu werfen. Die bisher durchsichtige Brühe färbte sich erst milchig, dann beim zweiten Tropfen gräulich. Noch einer… Hermine beobachtete die immer schwerfälligere Flüssigkeit hin- und herschwappen. Sie sammelte Speichel im Mund und spuckte hinein. Das war etwas ungewöhnlich, aber durchaus wirksam, wenn es darum ging, einen Trank zu brauen, der dem Opfer eindeutig schaden sollte. Nun fehlten noch die Spinnenbeine – Hermine maß gleich mehrere Esslöffel ab. Das Pulver musste sehr langsam eingestreut werden. Sie sah zu, wie sich der Trank nach und nach veränderte. Erst wurde er noch zähflüssiger, fast wie Kuchenteig. Hermine musste lächeln ob dieser Assoziation, wenn auch nur kurz. Nach und nach aber entfaltete der Trank endlich seine magischen Kräfte. Murmelnd und zischend rührte Hermine stetig weiter, ruhig die aufsteigenden Dämpfe inhalierend. Sie geriet beinahe in eine Art Trance, doch mit einem Mal wurde der Trank so plötzlich blutrot, dass Hermine erschrocken aufschrie und wieder zu sich kam. Was war geschehen? Sie blickte vor sich und da stand Severus, mit einer Flasche in der Hand. Er hatte den Aethiolienwein dazugegeben. 

„Nehmen Sie Ihre Nase jetzt besser aus diesen Düften", befahl er. Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück, rührte aber weiter. Severus trat hinter sie und sie spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken – wie früher, wenn er während der Stunden durch die Reihen gewandert war – und doch so ganz anders, denn dieser Snape hätte ihr niemals den Arm um die Hüfte gelegt und nach ihrer Rechten gegriffen. Gemeinsam rührten Hermine und Severus im Kessel … Der Trank brodelte und sprühte Funken, die vor ihren Augen tanzten … Hermine griff mit der freien Hand nach dem Alkohol und öffnete die Flasche und langsam goss sie die vorletzte Zutat in den Kessel. Schwarz wurde dessen Inhalt, schwarz wie das Dunkle Mal, schwarz wie Hass und Rache und Tod. Doch ganz lebendig brodelte es weiter und Hermine löste sich aus der Umarmung der schwarzen Gestalt hinter sich. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihn an und er nickte leicht. Aus seinem Kostüm holte er eine kleine Phiole hervor. Ihr Inhalt war milchig-trüb, das Glas ein bisschen grünlich. Beides verschwand im Kessel, um kurz darauf an der Oberfläche des Gebräus wieder aufzutauchen. Fasziniert beobachtete Hermine, wie die Phiole in Lösung überging und sich ihr Inhalt mit der umgebenden Flüssigkeit verband. Wo dies der Fall war, wurde der Trank klar und durchsichtig wie Wasser, bis schließlich vom schwarzen Teufelszeug nichts mehr zu erkennen war, nur noch eine kristallklare Lösung, auf der ein geheimnisvoller Schimmer lag. Sie hörte auf zu kochen, Hermine spürte körperlich, wie der Inhalt des Kessels rasch kalt wurde und trotz des brennenden Feuers gar Kälte auszustrahlen schien. Sie löschte das Feuer und wendete sich dann an ihren Alliierten.

„Würden Sie bitte eine sichere Flasche oder so holen? Etwas zum Aufbewahren des Trankes."

Snape ging zum Schrank. Hinter seinem Rücken sprach Hermine einen kleinen, aber wirkungsvollen Zauber. Als er wieder in den Kessel blickte, bemerkte Snape nicht, dass ein Teil des Trankes verschwunden war.

*********************************

Tja – wenn das mal kein Cliffhanger ist… *fiesgrinst*

Aber ich bin hinterher, dass es möglichst schnell weitergeht, am Besten noch im Laufe der Woche :-)

LG Queen


	18. 2 vials containing potion

Disclaimer: *bricht in Tränen aus* „Ich k-kann es nicht, ich kann's nicht!…"  *rennt von der Bühne*

A/N: 

sweetkitty04 ; Bele ; weihnachtskeks3 ; Simy

Vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Very helpful *g* 

@Herm84: Ja, das könnte man wohl so nennen, dass da was im Busch ist – obwohl die beiden ja mit dem ersten Trank vorgesorgt haben – uups *sich mit der Hand auf den Mund schlägt* 

@caracinous: Das böse A-Wort habe ich geändert. Es existiert allerdings auch im Duden, aber hast Recht, so schön isses nicht. Anderer Stil? Mag sein. Wir haben letzte Woche „Der Goldene Topf" von E.T.A. Hoffmann im Schnelldurchlauf durchgenommen und eine Arbeit drüber geschrieben. Kann sein, dass ich noch unter Einfluss dieser Droge stand… ;-)

@Hermine-Severus-Fan: Magst du Alan etwa nicht??? *g* Das ist aber doch keine Sado-Maso-Szene! Das ist eine relativ dämliche Racheaktion des ansonsten selbstverständlich hochintelligenten Severus Snape, der lediglich in diesem Moment _nicht ganz bei hesse Grosche_ ist – aber dafür hat er ja Hermine … Anyway, meine Anmerkung war eher dazu gedacht, euch die ansonsten nicht so nette Szene etwas zu versüßen. Friede?

Wegen des Siezens [rettet des Genitivs!] - das ist Absicht!!! Sie haben sich bisher ja auch kaum geduzt. Sure, HP is of British origin, aber ich arbeite nun mal in der deutschen Sprache und nutze auch deren Möglichkeiten für meine Zwecke. :-)

****************************** 

„Würden Sie bitte eine sichere Flasche oder so holen? Etwas zum Aufbewahren des Trankes."

Snape ging zum Schrank. Hinter seinem Rücken sprach Hermine einen kleinen, aber wirkungsvollen Zauber. Als er wieder in den Kessel blickte, bemerkte Snape nicht, dass ein Teil des Trankes verschwunden war.

*** 

Snape füllte den Trank vorsichtig in eine Phiole um. Als Hermine zu ihm herantrat, um ihm zuzusehen, wackelte seine Hand und er fuhr sie an:

„Seien Sie doch vorsichtig!"

Hermine zuckte bloß mit den Achseln und entfernte sich wieder. Umso besser. Geräuschlos ließ sie den Zaubertrank, den sie vorher mittels eines kleinen Zaubertricks beiseite geschafft hatte, in ein kleines Fläschchen rinnen. Es gefiel ihr nicht, wie Snape sich verhielt. Wer weiß, wozu dieser Trank noch dienen konnte…

Sie gähnte. Es war wirklich schon spät. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Es war _wirklich_ schon spät! Sie wendete sich zu Snape um, der mit dem Abfüllen fertig war und gerade einen Korken in die Flasche drückte. 

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

Snape blickte ihr einen Moment unverwandt ins Gesicht. Dann sprach er:

„Ich werde jetzt Roy den Trank verabreichen. Sie können sich schon zurückziehen, falls Sie müde sein sollten."

„Danke, aber ich möchte gerne dabei sein."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort rauschte der Mann mit dem rabenschwarzen Kostüm aus dem Raum. Hermine folgte ihm kurz darauf.

*** 

In dem Seitenraum der Snapes'schen Gemächer lag Roy noch immer mit der Ganzkörperklammer gefesselt auf dem Boden. Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab und rief „_Finite Incantatem!_", sowie „_habitus__ originalis_", woraufhin Roy sich plötzlich frei und in seiner alten Kleidung auf dem Boden wieder fand. Er wirkte recht verwirrt, was Snape nutzte, um ihm den Zaubertrank mit dem schlichten Befehl „Trink!" in die Hände zu drücken. Automatisch hob der andere die Flasche an die Lippen und leerte sie in einem Zug. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln – das Gebräu schmeckte anscheinend gar nicht so schlecht.

„Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand", sagte Snape zu Hermine. „Wir müssen einen Gedächtniszauber anwenden, damit unser Schatz hier nicht zu viel ausplaudert." Hermine nickte stumm und reichte ihm ihre Hand. Er griff sie fest, deutete mit dem Stab auf Roy und rief

„_Amnesia__ partialis!_"

Ein blauer Strahl aus dem Zauberstab traf den Lehrer für Alte Runen, der nun noch erstaunter aussah. Snape half ihm auf die Beine, schob ihn zum Kamin und redete beschwörend auf ihn ein, er solle ins Bett gehen und erstmal gründlich ausschlafen.

*** 

Snape drehte sich von Kamin um und erblickte Hermine auf dem Sofa sitzend.

„Sie sind ja immer noch da", gähnte er. „Wird man Sie denn gar nicht los?"

„Ich kann gleich gehen", sagte Hermine. „Aber eines wüsste ich doch noch gerne. Sie haben mit mir geschlafen. Was wichtiger ist, sie haben vorher geradezu um mich geworben. Jetzt sind Sie auf einmal wieder so gemein wie früher. Warum? War das bloß eine billige Racheaktion? Wollten Sie einfach nur einen schnellen Fick in der Abendstunde und ich war bei drei nicht auf'm Baum?"

„Werden Sie nicht so ordinär", sagte Snape müde. „Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, das ist das einzige, worüber ich noch nachzudenken im Stande bin. Schlafen Sie gut."

Hermine starrte ihm noch einen Augenblick hinterher, dann lief sie zum Kamin und über das Netzwerk so schnell wie möglich in ihre Gemächer. Dort riss sie sich im Bad die Klamotten vom Leib und sprang unter die Dusche. Ihre Tränen vermischten sich mit dem heißen Wasser. Diesmal war es eine Wohltat, bot die Wärme doch wenigstens einen Anschein von Geborgenheit… 

Irgendwann versiegte der Strom und Hermine drehte das Wasser ab. Sie trocknete sich rasch ab und legte sich dann ins Bett. Sie überlegte noch, ob sie einen Schlaftrunk verwenden sollte, wo sie doch bestimmt nicht würde einschlafen können, da schlief sie schon tief und fest.

*** 

Am Montagmorgen schrillte, mitten in der Nacht, ein unbarmherziger Wecker mit Ohren zerfetzender Lautstärke durch das Schlafzimmer der Hermine Granger. Diese tastete hastig nach dem Folterinstrument und brachte es durch Anwendung roher Gewalt zum Schweigen. Dann drehte sie sich um, mit der festen Absicht, nicht auf einen so üblen Scherz hineinzufallen. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass es tatsächlich schon Montagmorgen sein könnte und sie eventuell aufstehen sollte. Langsam quälte sie sich aus den warmen Federn und schlurfte in Richtung Badezimmer. Dort starrte sie eine Weile in den Spiegel. Schließlich entschied sie, dass dieses Gesicht nicht zu ihr gehören konnte. 

„Egal", murmelte sie träge, „Ich kenne dich nicht, aber ich wasch dich trotzdem."

*** 

Nach einer Dusche, viel kaltem Wasser, einer großen Tasse Kaffee und einer größeren Tasse Cappuccino befand sich Hermine wieder in einem als annähernd menschlich zu beschreibenden Zustand. Sie legte noch etwas Make-up auf und marschierte dann zum Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. 

Inzwischen waren ihr auch die näheren Einzelheiten der vergangenen Nacht wieder eingefallen. Mit zunehmend einem mulmigerem Gefühl im Bauch fragte sie sich, wie um Himmels Willen sie eigentlich Roy gegenübertreten sollte; an Snape wagte sie kaum zu denken.

Es erübrigte sich auch, denn er stand plötzlich vor ihr im Klassenraum und nickte ihr zur Begrüßung mit unbeweglichem Gesicht zu.

*** 

Noch Jahre später verstand Hermine nicht ganz, wie sie diese beiden Stunden überlebt hatte. In ihrem Gehirn musste absolute Leere geherrscht haben, da sie weder in Tränen ausgebrochen, noch einen hysterischen Lachkrampf bekommen noch sich sonst irgendwie auffällig verhalten hatte. Sie hatte einfach nur funktioniert. 

Nun war die Stunde mit den Erstklässlern vorbei und sie räumte noch ein paar Flaschen zur Seite. Snape stand am Lehrertisch und ordnete Notizen. Plötzlich stieß Hermine mit einer fahrigen Bewegung an eine der Flaschen, sie fiel auf den Boden und zersprang.

„So passen Sie doch auf!", kam es vom Schreibtisch.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Wut und Trauer brachen sich mit einem Mal ihre Bahn und sie fuhr den Mann dort drüben an, „Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein, wer Sie sind?"

Erstaunt hob der solcherart angefahrene den Kopf.

„Jedenfalls zerstöre ich kein wertvolles Schuleigentum."

„Ach ja?" Hermine packte noch eine Flasche und schmiss sie mit aller Kraft an die Wand. „Dann erledige ich das für sie!" Ein weiteres Gefäß folgte und verfehlte Snape nur knapp.

„Sind Sie jetzt komplett durchgedreht?", pfauchte dieser sie empört an. „Wenn es Ihnen nicht gut geht, reißen Sie sich gefälligst zusammen!"

„Ich will mich aber nicht zusammenreißen", schrie Hermine wütend zurück. „Ich kann es vielleicht einfach nicht mehr! Ist eben nicht jeder so ein gefühlsloses Ekel wie Sie!" Und dann noch:

„Ich hasse Sie! Ich hasse Sie, Severus Snape!"

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und wollte einen bühnenreifen Abgang hinlegen, doch die Tür knallte vor ihrer Nase zu und im nächsten Augenblick stand der Tränkemeister davor.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, Hermine, sich ein Urteil über **meine** Gefühle zu erlauben!"

Hermine starrte unverwandt zwischen seine Augen. „Haben Sie überhaupt welche?", fragte sie höhnisch. 

„Wenn ich welche habe, geht es Sie nichts an! Im Übrigen habe ich mich einfach besser unter Kontrolle, als Sie kleine Möchtegern – Alleswisserin!

Der Satz traf wie eine Ohrfeige. Betäubt starrte Hermine ins Leere. Dann begannen ihre Augen sich langsam mit Tränen zu füllen. Sie drehte sich um und setzte sich wortlos auf einen der Stühle. Dort beugte sie sich über den Tisch und vergrub den Kopf in den Armen. 

Trockene Schluchzer stiegen aus ihrer Kehle auf, während sie gleichzeitig verzweifelt gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen ankämpfte.

Alles war dunkel, alles trostlos … Ihr Freund Roy war ein Arsch, ihr Feind Severus hatte sie ausgenutzt … ihre Familie war weit weg, ebenso wie ihre Freunde … sie war bloß eine Möchtegern-Alleswisserin, die niemand wirklich mochte … die sich nicht mal vor den Augen dieses _argh_ … unter Kontrolle hatte…

Von Ferne hörte sie das Klappern von Glas und Metall, hin und wieder ein Zauberspruch… Snape beachtete sie nicht einmal!

Die Tränen wollten sich nicht länger einsperren lassen und drangen in wahren Sturzbächen hervor.

Eine schwarze Gestalt näherte sich der weinenden Hermine, die von ihren Schluchzern regelrecht durchgeschüttelt wurde.

Ein Taschentuch wurde hervorgezogen und ihr in die Hand gedrückt, eine Hand strich vorsichtig über Hermines Rücken.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie hob den Kopf ein wenig, um sich das Gesicht mit dem Tuch abzuwischen. Die Hand blieb still auf ihrer Schulter liegen.

Hermine drehte vorsichtig den Kopf zur Seite.

Die Hand verschwand.

Neben ihr stand Severus Snape und sah nachdenklich auf sie herab.

„So sehr", flüsterte er, „So sehr hassen Sie mich also, Hermine?" Seine Stimme schmiegte sich wie Samt und Seide in ihre geschundenen Ohren.

Hermine drehte den Kopf zur anderen Seite.

„Stehen Sie auf!", drang es da wie ein Peitschenhieb an ihr Gehör. Als sie der Aufforderung nicht gleich Folge leistete, riss er sie hoch. 

„Sehen Sie mir in die Augen!" Ihr Gesicht wurde hart nach vorne gedreht und der Kopf ihr hochgerissen, so dass sie in seine Augen blickte.

„Was ist!", spuckte sie ihm ins Gesicht.

„Hermine!"

Er schwieg einen Atemzug lang.

„Hermine … Du hasst mich? Oder liebst du mich?"

Sie schwieg.

„Sag es mir. Und sag es mir ehrlich." 

Dies war ein Befehl und gleichzeitig vermine Hermine, darin ein stummes Flehen zu vernehmen. Sie schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, dann öffnete sie sie wieder und blickte ihn gerade an.

„Ich liebe dich."

Augen gleich wieder zu – ihre Zähne bissen aufeinander, sie fühlte sich wie ein Kaninchen im Scheinwerferlicht.

Der Griff um ihre Arme ließ locker. Eine Hand strich zärtlich an ihrem Hals entlang. Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine ihre Augen wieder und blickte in ein Paar andere, tiefschwarze, aus denen ihr Glaube, Liebe und Hoffnung entgegenstrahlten.

„Ich … Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine." Kaum hörbar kam es aus seinem Mund. Severus ließ sie gänzlich los und betrachtete voller Ehrfurcht das Wunder vor seinen Augen.

Dann küsste er sie.

*********** 

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So, das war jetzt vielleicht etwas plötzlich? EGAL! Es ist noch nicht das Ende, aber fast *fiesbin* *g* Nächstes Mal gibt es noch mal eine „smut"-Szene sowie ein paar Auflösungen…

Es dauert aber noch, mindestens zwei Wochen, weil ich morgen (ach nein, ist ja schon heute *g*) in den Urlaub fahre. Tatatataaaa!!! *Tusch* *Trommelwirbel* „Nur" Freunde und Verwandte besuchen, aber jedenfalls habe ich dort keinen Compi…

Aber: Haltet durch! Es geht noch weiter!! Ich komme wieder!!!

(So Gott will und wir leben *hähä*)

LG

Queen


	19. Es ist was es ist

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren der "Harry Potter"-Bücher, erfunden und Eigentum von Joanne Kathleen Rowling, verschiedener Verlagen einschließlich, aber nicht ausschließlich, Bloomsbury Books, Carlsen Verlag und Warner Bros. Inc. Ich verdiene an dieser Geschichte kein Geld und beabsichtige keinerlei Verletzung der Vertriebs- oder Kopierrechte.

Die zitierten Gedichte stammen von Erich Fried und Friedrich Nietzsche.

A/N: Also, ich weiß ja nicht, ob ihr euch noch an mich erinnert… Aus den zwei Wochen Zwangspause sind dann doch ein paar mehr geworden … blame 'em teachers for that one!

Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews. Besonderer Dank geht 

@ sgr011566, der die Anzahl meiner Reviews fleißig über die 100 gedrückt hat! *kleiner, privater Jubel* Über Aethiolienwein etwas gehört zu haben, kann ich mich nicht erinnern – müsste also eine Erfindung von mir sein, bis jemand das Gegenteil beweist :-) Dank meiner hervorragenden Fähigkeiten als Gedankenleserin sowie der Vitamin B-Verbindung zu Sybil Trelawny (was meint ihr, wie ich in die Story hineingekommen bin?) behaupte ich, dass du dich bei HaD „schnuffel" nennst – „einer der drei Buchstaben meines FF.net-Accounts kommt … in meinem HaD-Namen kommt ein Buchstabe doppelt …, (aber) kein a, kein i und kein o vor" – „s", „ff", „u + e"

@sweetkitty04: *Aschenbecher rüberschieb*

@Alagar-Loth: Nö, ich bin wegen ordentlicher Kritik nie böse :-) im Gegenteil, kann sehr hilfreich sein!

@Hermine-Severus-Fan: Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht … *g* _ich_ fand allerdings, dass es durchaus passt… bitte nicht böse sein :-)

Ehrlich, ich bin zu faul, euch andere noch aufzulisten, aber ich danke euch trotzdem!!!!!!!

LG

Queen of Nightfever

PS: Habe dieses Kapitel gestern Nacht zwischen 00 und 4 Uhr geschrieben… _Daher_ auch mein Nick *g*  
  


**************************************** 

Er küsste sie.

Severus Snape presste seine Lippen auf Hermines Mund. Er bettelte um Einlass; sie spürte seine Zunge an ihren Lippen, doch erhörte sie ihn nicht. 

Im Gegenteil.

Heftig riss sie sich los, stieß ihn zurück, fuhr ihn an:

„Lass das!"

Keiner von beiden bemerkte, dass sie ihn auf einmal duzte.

Severus starrte seine geliebte Hexe mit Verblüffung und wachsendem Entsetzen an. Was war nur los? 

„Aber du liebst mich doch!"

„Oh ja! Na und! Ich hab's so satt, ich habe so, so die Nase voll! Mich von dir herumkommandieren zu lassen. Abwechselnd dein Betthäschen und dein Schuhabtreter zu sein. Wenn ich heiß-kalt-Bäder will, gehe ich in die Sauna. Dich brauche ich nicht dafür."

„Aber du liebst mich doch?"

„Das ist mir so egal. Was ist schon eine kleine Verliebtheit, Severus. Da komme ich leicht drüber hinweg. Nein, nein, lass mich. Fass mich nicht an, du schmutziger alter Mann! Du wirst mich doch nur verletzen." Müde hallten die letzten Worte.

„Und jetzt geh mir bitte aus dem Weg."

Schweigend trat Snape zur Seite. Wortlos verließ Hermine den Klassenraum und schritt in Richtung Eingangshalle. Hinter ihrem Rücken krallte Severus Snape seine Hände in den Tisch. Sein Gesicht verzog sich, als habe ihm jemand ein Messer in den Bauch gestoßen und herumgedreht.

***

Hermine errichte die Eingangshalle. Sie öffnete das Portal und ging hinaus. Langsam strich sie durch das Gelände. Über Wiesen. Hügel. An Sträuchern vorbei. Die Rosen dufteten süß. Sie lief rasch weiter. An den Schlossmauern entlang. Dann wieder ins Feld hinein. Lief und lief, geradeaus im Zickzack.

Irgendwann stellte sie mit einem halben Gedanken fest, dass sie die Gegend nicht mehr kannte. An dieser Stelle des Geländes war sie noch nie gewesen. 

Egal.

Hermine lief weiter.

Was sie dachte? Wer weiß? Sie jedenfalls nicht; Hermine hatte keinen Schimmer, was sie gerade dachte. 

Was war das überhaupt, denken? 

_Lebensgefährlich war es, in ihrer Lage. _

Sie erreichte ein Gestrüpp und gnadenlos brach sie durch die Zweige, zerstörend was nicht nachgab.

Vor ihren brennenden Augen erschien der See.

Ein Augenblick der Verwunderung schlich sich ein – sie musste von einer völlig anderen Seite als sonst zum Wasser gekommen sein.

Hermine hob einen Ast vom Boden auf und warf ihn ins Wasser. Mit aller Kraft schleuderte sie ihn, doch er fiel nicht weit vom Ufersaum herunter. 

Wütend bückte sie sich nach einem Stein. Er flog besser. Mit einem Klatschen traf er auf der Wasseroberfläche auf und versank.

Ein anderer Stein folgte.

Wut um Wut klatschte auf und versank.

Trauer folgte. 

Sie kickte das Wasser und bekam nasse Füße. Schlug hinein und der Rest von ihr wurde nass. Noch einmal trat sie zu, dann sprang sie hinein.

*** 

Das Wasser war kalt. Eben hatte es geklatscht; gegen ihren Bauch, ihre Brust und ihr Gesicht war es gekracht. Sie boxte dagegen, bis Erschöpfung die Regie übernahm.

Sie heulte wie ein Schlosshund.

Das Wasser war kalt.

Sie fror. 

Zitternd vor Kälte, Müdigkeit und Tränen stieg sie aus dem See. Kleine Bäche entsprangen ihrer Kleidung. Sie stolperte vorwärts, auf das Schloss zu.

Es war kalt.

Sie fror.

Sie ging weiter.

Plötzlich blieb Hermine stehen und schlug sich an die Stirn.

„Ich bin ja vielleicht blöd!"

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab – und was für ein Glück, dass er nicht in den See gefallen ist, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf! – und murmelte einen Trockenzauber.

Jetzt war es wärmer, sie fror nicht mehr so sehr.

Dafür hatte ihr Verstand seine Arbeit wieder aufgenommen und sezierte gnadenlos die jüngsten Ereignisse.

Severus hat dich geküsst

Ja, Severus _hat mich geküsst und gesagt, er liebe mich_

Severus ist ein Arsch

Ein bescheuerter Macho

Was bildet er sich ein! 

Er benutzt dich doch nur

Behandelt dich wie den letzten Dreck

Ehrlich? 

Hmm…

Hat er nicht gesagt, er liebe dich?

Aber er nimmt mich nicht ernst. Er schickt mich weg, will mich 'raushalten. Er ist fies. Er ist herablassend. Er sagt, seine Gefühle gingen mich nichts an.

Ob er mich wohl wirklich liebt?

Vielleicht stimmen ja doch diese blöden Klischees von den Männern, die ihre Gefühle nicht zeigen wollen?

Oh Mann!

Warum ist das Leben nur so kompliziert? Dabei wollte ich doch eigentlich weniger Stress im Berufsleben. 

Obwohl meine Affären nicht wirklich Berufsleben sind…

Trotzdem!

Sie seufzte.

Okay, mit System komme man zum Ziel.

Ich, Hermine Granger, bin über beide Ohren in Severus Snape verknallt.

Ich habe mich von ihm verführen lassen und mit ihm geschlafen.

Ich bin wütend und verletzt, weil er mich danach wieder links liegen gelassen hat und unfreundlich war.

Er hat mir ein Liebesgeständnis abgepresst.

Das ist mir peinlich.

Sie schluckte und würgte.

Er hat gesagt, dass er mich liebt.

Er hat mich geküsst

kurz nachdem er mich angegiftet hat.

Er –

ein Rascheln störte Hermines Analyse.

Was ist denn da los?

Hermine war an der Rückseite des Schlosses angelangt. Dort stand eine kleine Pflanzung mit Flieder und falschem Jasmin. Das Rascheln kam von der Mauer her, wo Hermine jetzt auch Bewegung wahrnahm. Sie trat näher heran. 

Durch die Büsche erblickte sie eine schwarze Gestalt, die an die Schlossmauer gelehnt immer wieder nach einem Zweig griff, ihn herabzog und dann hochschnellen ließ. Hermine schlich sich noch etwas näher heran, um sicher zugehen. Ja, es war Severus. Abgesehen von der stetig wiederholten Bewegung seines linken Armes war er unbeweglich, stand still, mit starrem Gesicht.

Hermine stand wie gebannt. 

Ihr Bauch drängte, sie solle doch endlich etwas tun. Dieser absurde Schwebezustand war unerträglich. Die Angst schrie Warnungen. Was konnte nicht alles geschehen… Ihr Verstand zweifelte an sich selbst. Gab es denn eine vernünftige Lösung für ihr Problem?

Hermine zögerte. Ein Vers kam ihr in den Sinn: 

_„Es ist nichts als Schmerz, sagt die Angst."_

Woher kannte sie das nur? 

Dankbar für die Ablenkung klammerte sich ihr Verstand an diese Frage und bohrte ihr nach. Sie überlegte. Eine weitere Zeile fiel ihr ein:

_„Es ist Unsinn, sagt die Vernunft."_

Die nächste wusste sie plötzlich auch, und dann war das ganze Gedicht da:

**_Es ist was es ist, sagt die Liebe_**

****

**_Es ist Unsinn, sagt die Vernunft_**

Es ist was es ist, sagt die Liebe

**_Es ist Unglück, sagt die Berechnung_**

**_Es ist nichts als Schmerz, sagt die Angst_**

**_Es ist aussichtslos, sagt die Einsicht_**

Es ist was es ist, sagt die Liebe

**_Es ist lächerlich, sagt der Stolz_**

**_Es ist leichtsinnig, sagt die Vorsicht_**

**_Es ist unmöglich, sagt die Erfahrung_**

Es ist was es ist, sagt die Liebe

Hermine schluckte noch einmal schwer, dann kramte sie in allen Ecken ihres Geistes nach jedem Bisschen Mut das ihn ihr steckte, packte alles auf einen Haufen und ging zwischen den Büschen hindurch auf den Tränkemeister zu.

 *** 

Severus Snape hörte leichte Tritte auf sich zukommen und blickte ihnen entgegen.

Hermine.

Sie kam auf ihn zu, mit einem Gesicht als stehe ihr die Prüfung ihres Lebens bevor.

Er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Als einzige Veränderung hielt er seine Hand still, die eben noch den Zweig ein letztes Mal hatte hochschnellen lassen.

Hermine blickte in Severus' sprachloses Gesicht. Verzweifelt überlegte sie, was sie eigentlich jetzt tun wollte. 

„Severus…", schlängelte sich ein erstes Wort aus ihrem Mund, dem nur zögerliche weitere folgen wollten.

„Severus … ich – du – ich weiß nicht" Sie schüttelte hilflos den Kopf, als wolle sie die Wörter dadurch in die richtige Reihenfolge bringen.

„Severus, ich bin mit meinem Verstand am Ende", purzelte es auf einmal zwischen ihren Lippen hervor. 

Der Schwarze hob kaum eine Augenbraue. Doch die Falten um seinen Mund schienen schärfer als je zuvor.

„So sag doch etwas!"

„Was soll ich denn sagen?"

Immerhin, das war ein Anfang … Wenn er nur nicht so furchtbar bitter klänge!

„Sag mir, was los ist, und was ich tun soll." Wie ein kleines Mädchen klang sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, was los ist", kam es angestrengt von Snape.

Hermine riss die Augen auf. So ehrlich klang es, so niedergeschlagen…

„Nicht?", fragte sie unwillkürlich.

„Nein, Hermine. Erkläre du es mir."

Ein Anflug von Misstrauen flackerte über ihr Gesicht, doch gehorsam begann sie zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht genau. Ich weiß nur, dass ich herausgefunden habe, dass ich dich liebe, und dass du gesagt hast, du liebst mich auch und dass du dich aber gar nicht so verhältst."

„Was wäre denn das deiner Meinung nach adäquate Verhalten in dieser Situation?"

Hermine rieb sich die Augen, um Zeit zu schinden. 

„Du … Du respektierst mich nicht, du verachtest mich, du sagst, ich sei eine kleine Möchtegern-Alleswisserin … Warum bist du so gemein zu mir? Ich will keinen Mann, der mich fertig macht."

„Was willst du denn für einen Mann?" Kaum spürbar war die Ungeduld darüber, die Frage erneut stellen zu müssen.

Hermine wandte sich vom Schloss ab und den Sträuchern zu.

„Ich will einen Mann, der höflich und lustig und klug und zärtlich ist. Einen, der mich ehrt und bewundert und das auch zeigt … einen treuen Mann…", flüsterte sie.

Einen Moment lang war es still in ihrer Ecke und nur von Ferne erklang leise Lachen und Gekreische, begleitet vom Rauschen der Blätter. Dann sprach Severus.

„Das willst du also? Und doch behauptest du, mich zu lieben? Weißt du nicht, woher ich stamme? _Ungesättigt gleich der Flamme glühe und verzehr ich mich … Licht wird alles, was ich fasse, Kohle alles was ich lasse…_"

„Flamme bist du sicherlich", vollendete Hermine. „Doch was nützt mir das? Ich werde mich nicht verbrennen lassen. Ich will einen Gefährten, kein Monster, das mich verschlingt."

„Das lügst du." Severus sprach leise, doch erreichte jedes Wort umso härter sein Ziel.

„Was?"

Er griff in Hermines Tasche. „Ist das nicht ein Teil des Trankes, den wir für Roy gebraut haben? Hast du ihn nicht aufgehoben, um ihn mir zu verabreichen wenn es dir passt?"

Hermine erblasste.

„Und stimmst du mir nicht zu, dass ich dir bei ebendiesem Trank nicht hereingeredet habe? Dass ich dir einen Verhütungstrank gebraut habe, den du erst ausgeschlagen hast, um ihn dann doch zu trinken, nachdem ich nicht mehr dabei war? Und bist nicht du diejenige die schwach ist; die einen anderen braucht, der sie bestätigt?" Er schwieg, den kleinen Flakon noch immer in der Hand.

In Hermine kochte es. 

„Siehst du, dass du es schon wieder tust? Verhöhnst und verspottest mich, nennst mich schwach und willst mir Unrecht anhängen… Ich habe doch den Trank nicht gegen dich verwendet … Obwohl" und sie richtete sich auf und blickte ihn voll an, „Obwohl ich es überlegt habe und du es vielleicht sogar verdient hättest!"

„Ach ja?" Giftig klang er jetzt, und auch Hermines Stimme wurde langsam aggressiv und zickig.

„Ach ja, hättest du! Mich so zu behandeln, nachdem ich mit dir geschlafen habe … was bist du für ein ekelhaftes gefühlloses Monster!"

Snape wandte sich ab und ging.

Hermine rief ihm hinterher: „Und geholfen hast du mir jetzt auch nicht!"

Da drehte er sich blitzschnell wieder um. Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihr, mit einem Griff hielt er sie am Kragen. 

„Hilf die endlich selbst! Du bist momentan hier am Beleidigen und scherst dich einen Dreck um meine Gefühle, von denen du bequemer weise annimmst, dass sie nicht existieren. „

„Tun sie das etwa doch?", schrie Hermine in das Gesicht dicht vor ihr. „Dann zeig es mir doch, verdammt noch mal!"

Severus Snape erstarrte für Sekundenbruchteile, ehe er Hermine mit beiden Händen packte und durchschüttelte. Dann stieß er sie weg und fauchte sie an:

„Ich liebe dich, liebe dich, liebe dich, warum kannst du das nicht einfach kapieren!"

Benommen glotze Hermine auf den Boden. Ihr war schwindelig und jetzt wurde ihr gerade schlecht, fand sie. Sie ließ sich auf den Rasen fallen.

Sofort kniete Severus über ihr. 

„Hermine! Was ist los!"

Hermine begann zu lachen. Prustend und heulend lag sie auf dem Boden, lachte hysterisch in Severus' Gesicht.

„Was ist los?" Severus schien ratlos und ehrlich besorgt, was in Hermine nur noch schlimmere Lachkrämpfe hervorrief.

„Was los ist?", heulte sie auf, „Was lost ist? DU bist los und ich bin los und das ganze Leben, und alles ist verrückt –" Sie erstickte fast; Severus musste ihr auf den Rücken klopfen, während sie hustend und irre kichernd auf dem Boden herumrollte. Tränen rollten ihr die Wangen herunter. Nur mühsam beruhigte sie sich. Schließlich saß sie, noch immer glucksend, im Gras. Severus saß neben ihr und hielt sie im Arm, vollkommen überrumpelt von diesem plötzlichen Anfall, der alles übertraf, was er mit dieser Frau bisher erlebt hatte. Wirklich alles, denn diesmal hatte auch er die Beherrschung völlig verloren.

Hermine drehte nun den Kopf zu Severus und betrachtete seine Gesichtszüge. 

„Das Ganze ist so albern", bemerkte sie. „Wir stellen uns an wie – ich weiß es nicht, auf jeden Fall unglaublich bescheuert."

„Soweit es mich betrifft, kann ich zu meiner Entschuldigung vorbringen, dass ich verliebt bin und Angst habe", erwiderte Severus trocken. „Da stellt man angeblich die wahnsinnigsten Dinge an."

Hermine gluckste schon wieder. Um nicht noch einmal so überzureagieren, fuhr sie sich mit beiden Händen durch Gesicht und Haare. 

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

Und dann küsste sie ihn, so dass er kaum verstand, was sie zwischen den Kuss genuschelt hatte: 

„Es ist, was es ist, sagt die Liebe."

********************

TBC

…ein bisschen kommt noch…wenn ich mal wieder Zeit habe…

LG Queen


	20. I feel like I win when I lose

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur, was ihr nicht erkennt. Leider verdiene ich nicht mal damit Geld, vom Rest ganz zu schweigen.

A/N:

Danke für eure Reviews!!!! Ich hoffe, ich werde euren Erwartungen einigermaßen gerecht ;-)

@schnuffel – dein anderer Name ist echt kompliziert, weißt du das? Und hast du dich eigentlich inzwischen bei HaD vorgestellt? Und was sollte das mit dem Rum? Fragen über Fragen… Sieht so aus, als hätten wir noch länger miteinander zu tun *g* Ansonsten danke für deinen Fleiß *Fleißkärtchen überreicht*

@Herm84 - *Kompliment entgegennimmt* Danke!

@Pyriander - *blushing*

Bele – bitte sehr, da hast du mehr *lach*

Hermine-Severus-Fan – tjaja, der Roy…

Bei – Danke, Ryoko! *moreblushing*

caracinous - *goespurple* irgendwie versammelt sich hier halb HaD, kann das sein?

KawaiiShojo – oi! lebst du noch? das leben ist so schön und es gibt noch so viele andere schöne fics *tröst*

weihnachtskeks3 – dankeschön *verbeug*

Baerchen23 – und der Vorhang hebt sich…

So, da ist es…

*tief durchatmet*

********************************************* 

_Hermine und Severus vor der Rückseite von Hogwarts auf einer kleinen Wiese zwischen Büschen und Bäumen_.

Vorsichtig küsste Hermine ihren alten Feind. Ihre Lippen strichen über seinen Mund hinweg, dann, als er sie nicht zurückstieß, trat sie einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, um den Kuss zu intensivieren. 

Severus stand da, mit hängenden Armen und geschlossenen Augen, und versank in ihrer Zärtlichkeit. Erst als ihre Zunge um Einlass bat, wurde der sonst so finstere Mann lebendig und erwiderte Hermines Kuss voller Hitze. 

Ihre Arme umschlangen sich, Hermines Fuß flippte hoch, nur um dann um Severus Hüfte gewunden zu werden. Er packte sie fester, bog ihren Kopf zurück. Voller Begierde erkundeten sie einander, Lippen und Hände überall am Körper des anderen – soweit es die Kleidung zuließ.

Hermine übersäte sein Gesicht mit kleinen Küssen, sich langsam zu seinem Ohr vortastend. Sie kitzelte und liebkoste sein Ohrläppchen, was ihm einen kleinen Seufzer entlockte. Dann wanderte ihre Zunge weiter seinen Hals hinab, kleine Knutschflecken hinterlassend.

Severus vergrub sein Gesicht im Haar seiner Geliebten und sog ihren Duft ein. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken, wanderten hinab bis zu Hermines Po und hinauf an ihren Nacken. Dann nach vorne, ihren Busen entlang – vorsichtig umschlossen seine Hände ihre Brüste – und wieder versanken die beiden in heftigen Küssen.

Erst als ihre Knochen auf dem trotz allem recht harten Boden zu schmerzen begannen, ließen die beiden voneinander ab. Hermine ließ sich rücklings ins Gras fallen, Severus saß neben ihr und betrachtete sie verträumt. Sie lächelten sich zu.

„Du kannst ja lächeln!" stellte Hermine aus ihrer horizontalen Position heraus fest.

„Natürlich kann ich lächeln. Ich leide nicht unter Gesichtsmuskel-Atrophie."

„Gibt es so etwas überhaupt?"

„Was weiß ich…" Severus fuhr lächelnd die Gesichtszüge seiner Liebsten mit einem Finger entlang.

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Lass uns reingehen."

„Wie es Euch gefällt, meine Herrin."

Hermine wollte aufstehen, doch Snape ließ es nicht zu. Er packte sie und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Zappelnd und kreischend wehrte Hermine sich, doch er marschierte ungerührt zu einer kleinen Holztür in der Schlossmauer. 

„Alohomora!"

Die Tür sprang auf und gab einen Weg frei. Kein Geheimgang, aber doch selten genug benutzt, dass das Lehrerpärchen vor neugiergen Schüleraugen sicher war. Durch Gänge und über Treppen eilte der Tränkemeister mit seiner süßen Last, bis er endlich in seinen Gemächern angelangte. Dort lud er sie auf seinem Bett ab. 

Hermine setzte sich keuchend auf und sah sich kurz um. Es war noch alles wie vor ein paar Tagen. Und doch, wie anders!

„Severus?"

„Ja?" Der Angesprochene hatte sich ihr sowieso gerade wieder widmen wollen.

„Du liebst mich?"

„Ja."

„Willst du mit mir zusammen sein?"

„Meinst du, ob ich dich jetzt gleich vernaschen will, oder ob ich dich als feste Freundin haben möchte?"

„Beides."

„Zweimal ja."

„Dann komm ins Bett!"

Hermine zog ihren glücklichen Liebhaber zu sich herab. Er küsste sie auf den Mund, während ihre Hände sich mit seinem Oberteil beschäftigten. 

„Diese vielen Knöpfe sind wirklich faszinierend", nuschelte sie.

„Ich merk's", stellte er trocken fest. „Du beschäftigst die mehr mit ihnen als mit mir –"

Die Bemerkung hatte den gewünschten Erfolg: Volle Aufmerksamkeit für den Sprecher. Hermine wandte sich nun wieder der Erforschung seines Mundes zu, konnte sich aber zwischen zwei Küssen doch die Frage nicht verkneifen, wie er denn jeden Abend diese Knöpfe aufbekomme.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Snape. „Ich ziehe die Robe einfach über den Kopf. Die Knöpfe bleiben zu."

Seine Hände drangen dabei langsam in die niederen Regionen seiner neuen Freundin vor. Langsam strich er über ihre Beine und ihren Po, fuhr dann mit einer Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel. Dann fanden seine Finger den Verschluss ihrer Hose und öffneten ihn. Allein das Geräusch des Reißverschluss jagte Hermines Puls in die Höhe und brachte die Ameisen in ihrem Bauch zum Kribbeln. Er schob ihre Hose herab; darunter kam ihr schmaler, schwarzer Slip zum Vorschein. Mit einem Finger berührte Severus den Stoff über ihrem Venushügel, dann entfernte er die Hose gänzlich und widmete sich wieder Hermines Oberkörper. Sie hatte dies zunächst mit einem kleinen Stöhnen quittiert, um jetzt festzustellen, dass es nicht der schlechteste Tausch gewesen war. Seine Hände und Lippen stellten gar zu phantastische Dinge mit ihrem Busen an … Ihr Pullover war schnell verschwunden, sie wusste nicht wohin, es war ihr auch egal.

Sie selbst schickte sich nun an, ihren Geliebten von seiner viktorianischen Hülle zu befreien. Mit aufreizender Langsamkeit tastete sie sich unter seinem Gewand nach oben, den Stoff vor sich herschiebend. Gegen die Mitte des Leibes hin wurde seine Erregung unübersehbar. Hermine zahlte es ihm mit gleicher Münze heim, indem sie seine Schwellung kaum streifte, hatte dann aber Mitleid und ließ sein Gewand so schnell wie möglich neben dem Bett verschwinden. 

Unterbrochen von zahlreichen Küssen an den verrücktesten Stellen und zu den unmöglichsten Gelegenheiten, kuschelten sich die beiden in die Bettwäsche.

Hermines Hände fuhren wieder an Severus Körper hinab und verweilten diesmal bei seiner Erregung. Leicht berührte sie de Wölbung in seiner Unterwäsche, fuhr über seien Hintern und dann wieder nach vorne. Mit den Händen öffnete sie seine Schenkel und streichelte deren Innenseite. Ihre Lippen folgten und zogen hinauf bis zur Grenze, die der Stof ihnen stellte. Severus stöhnte und drängte sich ihr entgegen. Sie musste lächeln, dann wagten ihre Finger sich unter den Stoff vor, nur um ihn zu entfernen. 

Sein Glied sprang ihr zitternd entgegen. Sie warf Severus einen langen Blick zu, während sie mit der Glätte ihres Fingernagels daran entlangfuhr. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste Severus hitzig auf den Mund, dann galt ihr Interesse seiner Erektion. Sie küsste sie leicht auf die Spitze. Nun rieb sie mit den Fingern den Schaft entlang, kraulte die Härchen um den Ansatz herum und umfasste irgendwann sein Glied mit einer Hand. Mit dieser massierte sie erst vorsichtig, dann kräftiger, während ihre andere Hand weiterhin seine Schenkel und seinen Po streichelte. 

Unter ihr begann Severus immer stärker zu keuchen – die Vorgänge schienen ihn nicht ganz kalt zu lassen. 

Hermine konnte spüren, wie er vor Erregung und Anstrengung zitterte und stöhnte. Als sie wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, formten ihre Finger einen Ring um seinen Schaft und zogen nach vorne. Sie aber beute sich herab und nahm seine Erregung in ihren Mund auf. Ihre Lippen folgten dem Ring ihrer Finger, sein Glied mal mehr, mal weniger in sich einhüllend, bis Severus sich mit einem Keuchen ergoss.

*** 

Aus dem Nichts erschien eine Schüssel mit Wasser neben dem Bett, in der Hermine sich die Hände und das Gesicht wusch. Als sie noch mit dem Abtrocknen beschäftigt war, spürte sie von hinten Severus, der seine Arme um sie schlang und sie zurück aufs Bett zog. Sie ließ sich willig von ihm küssen und auch als er sie auf das Laken drapierte, fiel ihr kein Gegenargument ein. Noch viel weniger, als sie verstand, dass nun die Rollen wechselten –

Severus liebkoste ihren Nacken, küsste sie, ließ seine Küsse an ihr herunterwandern zu ihren Brustwarzen. Dort verweilte er ein wenig, widmete sich ausführlich dem Phänomen der Verdunstungskühle dund dessen Auswikungen auf Hermines Busen, ehe er über ihren Bauchnabel in ihre südlichsten Regionen vordrang. 

Hermine schnurrte wie eine Katze. Diese Hände an ihren Hüften, ihrer Tallie, ihrem Bauch - uuh, das kitzelte! – ihrem Po, ihren Schenkeln … Ja, das war guuuut, weiter so, mehr davon … Er küsste ihren Venushügel, spreitzte ihre Beine leicht auseinander und begann, ihre Scham zu liebkosen. Sie zuckte unter ihm, als er ihren Kitzler zu stimulieren begann und seufzte voller Wonne, wenn der ihren Eingang mit der Zunge erforschte.…

Dann brach er plötzlich ab.

Enttäuscht wollte Hermine sich aufsetzen, da war er schon über ihr und verwickelte sie in eine leidenschaftliche Knutscherei. Unterdessen spielte seine Hand weiter mit ihreem Kitzler, massierte ihren Eingang, wagte sich weiter vor. Hermine spürte, wie er mit einem Finger in sie eindrang und bog sich ihm entgegen. Da bemerkte sie, dass auch er wieder hochgradig erregt war. 

Er zog seine Hand zurück, stützte sich über Hermine ab und brachte sein Glied in Position. Hermine lachte ihm voller Erwartung entgegen, rollte sich aber unter ihm weg und warf ihn geschickt auf den Rücken. 

Mit einem Satz war _sie_ über _ihm_ und ließ ihn in sie eindringen. Mit ein, zwei Stößen war er in ihr. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann fanden sie nach und nach einen gemeinsamen Stoßrhythmus. Ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller und heftiger, Hermine konnte ihn in sie spüren und seine Erregung steigerte sich zusätzlich, als er ihre kontrahierenden Muskeln um sie spürte. Endlich war es vorbei, er ergoss sich in sie und sie ließ sich sanft auf ihn gleiten. So verharrten sie eine Weile, dann lösten sie sich voneinander und Severus zog die Bettdecke unter ihnen hervor. Er kroch darunter und hielt sie einladend hoch, für Hermine zum Drunterschlüpfen. Sie folgte ohne Zögern und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. 

Hermine genoss die wohlige Müdigkeit, die sie umgab. Träge spielte sie mit Severus Fingern und er mit ihren. Sie drehte gerade an seinem Siegelring, da zog er diesen vom Finger und ergriff ihre Hand. Er küsste ihre Fingerspitzen, dann streifte er ihr den Ring über den linken Ringfinger. Verblüfft beobachtete Hermine ihn.

„Was machst du da?"

„Solange", antwortete Severus, „du meine Freundin und die Frau an meiner Seite bist, solange ist dies dein Ring. Eine Art Treueversprechen, wenn du so willst" und er schenkte ihr ein erstaunlich charmantes Lächeln.

„Du zweifelst also an der Dauer unserer Beziehung, kaum dass sie angefangen hat?", erkundigte Hermine sich sachlich.

„Zweifel, Miss Granger, Zweifel sind der Anfang allen Wissens", raunte es in Hermines Ohr. „Im Übrigen bin ich Realist, kein Pessimist, und erlaube mir daher aufgrund der vorliegenden Fakten von einer zumindest längerfristigern Beziehung auszugehen."

Als Antwort küsste Hermine ihn.

Ausgiebig.

Irgendwann fragte er wie beiläufig, „Was machen wir jetzt eigentlich mit Roy?"

„Roy? Welcher – ach so, ja, Roy … Ignorieren wir ihn einfach, da ärgert er sich am meisten…"

Der Tränkemeister nickte zufrieden und widmete sich wieder vollkommen der schönen Hexe in seinem Bett.

Ende

********************** 

A/N: So. Jetzt kommt der schwerste Teil…

Ich habe Tempos dabei, falls jemand braucht *schnüff* und pro Review gibt's ein Küsschen und ein Plätzchen…

*heul* es war schön mit euch!!!

Dabei hatte ich diese meine erste fic begonnen, weil ich mit einem Schulprojekt nicht weiterkam. Besagtes Schulprojekt ist heute fertig geworden #winkt zu Pyriander und schnuffel# und jetzt ist es die Fic auch…

#rennt kurz raus, um sich die Nase zu putzen#

Ich schwanke noch, ob ich mich an eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung mit losem gemeinsamem Rahmen wage, oder zu dieser hier eine Fortsetzung schreibe, Marke „Szenen einer Ehe" oder so … 

Wird aber beides noch laaaange dauern, deshalb muss ich mich jez ersmal vonneuch verbschin *schnief*

Isch libbe eusch alle!!!

Macht's gut

Queen

PS: Für sgr011566:

**My my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger  
Oh yeah, and now it seems my only hope is giving up the fight  
And how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose  
  
Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo  
  
And how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose****  
  
**


End file.
